Les amours interdits
by Hisokaren
Summary: Ce bon vieil Oscar disait « Le seul moyen de résister à la tentation c’est d’y céder ». Avaitil seulement évalué la portée de ses paroles ? Petit recueil de Songfics. Yaoï et Yuri, Brothercest, hétéro, relation extraconjugale, extraprofessorale et amours
1. Les amours interdits

_Auteuse _: Moua ! n.n...

_Titre_ : Les amours interdits.

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tient pas compte du HP 6) et plusieurs chansons.

_Genre_ : **SONGFIC SLASH : Yaoï et Yuri, Brothercest, hétéro, relation extraconjugale, extra-professorale et amours impossibles. Donc homophobes, prudes et autres vertueux si cela vous dérange merci de bien vouloir passer votre chemin. Autrement, veuillez lire la note. **

_Rating _: **M (**_Pour plusieurs raisons et pas uniquement à cause des lemons._

_Couples_ : Il y en aura plusieurs. **Neuf**, si mes comptes sont exacts.

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais à JKR.

_Statu_ : **Petit recueil de Songfics, des OS – inter histoire**.

_Résumé _: Ce bon vieil Oscar disait _« Le seul moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder _». Avait-il seulement évalué la portée de ses paroles ?

_**Note IMPORTANTE à lire** _:

Salut ! Me revoilà donc encore à vous enquiquiner avec une de mes nouvelles lubies ou peut-être devrais-je dire, une nouvelle idée tordue made in moua. Mdr ! Alors, je suppose que quelques explications s'imposent pour que vous puissiez être totalement à l'aise.

**Déjà, qu'entends-je par : Petit recueil de Songfics. OS – inter histoire ? **

C'est simple. Il s'agit de plusieurs OS (_des songfics_) qui auront une incidence, un rapport direct ou indirect avec d'autres OS. Et parce qu'ils sont tous liés d'une manière ou d'une autre sans être un Multiparter (_une fiction à chapitres_), j'en ai fait un recueil dont le titre est : « Les amours interdits. » Dans ce recueil, chaque OS aura un titre individuel et sera consacré à un couple et un interdit amoureux en particulier.

**Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement faire une fiction à chapitres au lieu de se prendre la tête avec ça ? **

Parce que j'adooOore me prendre la poire dans des casses-tête pas possibles et parce que je suis légèrement tordue mdr... Il y a un peu de ça mais pas uniquement lol.

En fait, il y en aura pour tous les goûts comme je l'ai précisé plus haut : _Du Yaoï, du Yuri, de l'hétéro, du Brothercest, de l'extraconjugal, de l'extra-professorale, des amours impossibles._ Certains sujets et/ou couples, pourrons probablement en rebuter quelques uns et c'est précisément pour cette raison que j'ai préféré écrire des OS. Ainsi, puisque ce n'est pas une fiction à chapitres, il n'est donc pas obligatoire de lire le précédent pour comprendre l'histoire. Vous pourrez passer d'un OS à l'autre (_si par exemple le Yuri ne vous intéresse pas_) sans vous retrouver complètement paumé.

Pour ceux qui lirons tous les OS sans exception, ils verront tout de même quelques signes avant coureurs pour l'OS qui suivra. Ce ne seront pas des indices importants pour la compréhension de l'histoire, ce seront juste quelques petites indications sur le couple du prochain OS par exemple.

**Comment se présentera le recueil ?**

Les OS sont donnés dans l'ordre avec leur titre, leur _interdit_, leur « Chanson » et leur couple. (_Pour cette dernière précision, c'est à lire ou pas, selon votre degré de curiosité ;D_) Cette petite présentation qui fera office de prologue n'est pas incluse dans le compte.

1) Les deux frères (_Brothercest_) : « Have you ever » de Brandy. Ron – Charlie.

2) Le professeur et son élève (_relation extra-professorale_) : « Fever » la version Beyonce. Rogue – Ginny.

3) Les deux ennemis (_héhé bien sûr qu'il y a mon couple préféré, Yaoï_) : « I Surrender » de Céline Dion. Harry – Draco. (Cet OS sera probablement scindé en deux chapitres, tout dépendra de sa longueur.)

4) L'adolescente et l'épouse (_Yuri, relation extraconjugale_) : « Close to you » de Carpenters. Hermione – Narcissa Malfoy.

5) Les amours impossibles (_très léger twincest_) : « Petite sœur » de Laam. Les jumeaux Weasley, Fred - George.

6) L'épilogue : Les amours interdits : Year in year out until now. « Your love is King » de Sade. (Ici, je ne mettrais pas de noms de couples, pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Rien n'est immuable et j'ai dit qu'il y aurait neuf couples n.n... Qui finira avec qui ? Vous le verrez...)

Je précise également que dans la majorité des OS (_et c'est là que je vais entendre des « Yiiiiiiiiii » hystériques_) il y aura un **lemon**.

**Bon...**

Je pense que tout a été dit. J'espère que vous aimerez 'Les amours interdits' autant que les fictions que j'ai déjà pu écrire. Alors à tous et toutes : BONNE LECTURE and ENJOY YOURSELF !

_**LES AMOURS INTERDITS : Prologue**_

Il y a tant d'interdits sur terre.

Ceux qui sont fixés par les mœurs, ceux qui sont fixés par les lois, ceux qui sont fixés par la morale, ceux qui sont fixés par les religions... Tant d'interdits qui titillent, tourmentent, choquent, obsèdent. Autant qui attirent, séduisent, charment, comblent.

L'homme est par nature contradictoire.

Il ne connaît qu'une manière de respecter les interdits. Il y cède tout simplement. Pourquoi ? Parce que malgré tous les interdits qui composent ce monde, aucun ne limite le cœur humain. Les sentiments sont la plus grande force mais aussi la pire faiblesse des hommes. Ne dit-on pas que... le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ?

Tant de choses nous séparent et pourtant tant de choses nous lient.

La haine est liée à l'amour : « Il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour et inversement »

La peur au courage : « Le courage, c'est l'art d'avoir peur sans que cela y paraisse »

Le désir à l'innocence : « L'on ne peut désirer ce que l'on ne connaît pas »

La tentation à la capitulation : « Dépêchez-vous de succomber à la tentation avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne »

Les pêchés capitaux ne sont là que pour nous tenter d'avantage encore... Il n'y a rien de plus injustement nommés que ces délivrances, que ces maux gourmands, vénaux, pervers... sacrés et malsains. Le mal est si bon parfois... surtout lorsque l'on s'y abandonne. Baudelaire disait : « _La volupté unique et suprême de l'amour gît dans la certitude de faire le mal. Et l'homme et la femme savent de naissance que dans le mal se trouve toute volupté. _»

Les interdits sont là pour nous rappeler que nous sommes vivants. En les bafouant nous créons l'excitation, le plaisir, la chaleur, l'émoi, l'exaltation. En les reniant nous attisons la soif, la convoitise, l'appétit, l'envie, le goût, la concupiscence. Soyons réalistes, les lois ne sont là que pour êtres détournées. Sans interdits, la vie serait plus simple, moins chaotique mais tellement moins drôle aussi. Avouez-le... faire quelque chose d'interdit est stimulant.

L'homme ne cesse jamais de vouloir. Une exigence satisfaite en fait naître une autre dans le cœur d'un amant. Dans ce qu'on lui permet, il voit ce qu'on peut lui permettre. L'homme est versatile, il se laisse si aisément corrompre par le désir...

L'homme ne peut se passer d'interdits. Que ce soit volontaire ou involontaire. C'est une constante pour lui...

Il aime se frotter aux tabous, car délicieux est le goût de leur semence. Ce bon vieil Oscar disait « Le seul moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder ». Avait-il seulement évalué la portée de ses paroles ?

_**FIN DU PROLOGUE**_

Hum... Plutôt court en effet n.n... Mais ce n'est que le début et je vous assure que les OS n'auront pas cet arrière-goût étrange de philosophie à deux sous mdr. J'ai horreur de ça de toute façon.

Allez ! A tout de suite pour le premier OS d'une courte série !

Kissouxxxx HK n.n...


	2. Les deux frères

_Auteuse _: Moua ! n.n...

_Titre du Recueil_ : Les amours interdits.

_Base_ : Harry Potter et « Have you ever » de Brandy.

_Genre_ : **Songfic - Slash – Yaoï - Brothercest (ATTENTION : relation homosexuelle et incestueuse entre deux hommes. Donc si ça dérange ou dégoûte, merci de passer votre chemin.)**

_Rating _: **M**

_Couple_ : Ron – Charlie

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR.

_Statu_ : OS – inter histoire. (Trèèès long n.n...)

_Résumé _: C'est l'anniversaire d'Harry. Tout le monde se retrouve au Terrier pour fêter la majorité du Survivant. Tout le monde est invité, même Charlie que Ron n'a pas vu depuis très longtemps. Ron qui éprouve de l'admiration à outrance pour son grand frère. Grand frère qui lui-même, éprouve une affection exagérée pour son petit frère. Des sentiments plus que fraternels ? Où cela peut-il mener quand on tombe amoureux de son frère ? Et Hermione dans tout ça ?

_Note _:

Je n'avais encore jamais traité le sujet de l'inceste et je dois avouer que je n'ai absolument aucune expérience en ce qui concerne cet interdit. Je tenais néanmoins à relever le défit avec ce couple rarissime. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Par soucis de pudeur envers le thème de cette fiction (même si celles et ceux qui me connaissent n'en croit pas un mot mdr) le lemon ne sera pas exagéré comme dans la majorité de mes fictions. Ne vous attendez donc pas à lire quelque chose d'aussi salace qu'un lemon de « _Zone Erogène_ » ou encore de « _Du sexe pour un dîner _». Lol.

Bonne lecture !

**_LES AMOURS INTERDITS : Les deux frères. _**

**Have you ever loved somebody so much it's makes you cry ?**

**Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night ?**

**Have you ever try to found the words but they don't come out right ?**

**Have you ever ? Have you ever ?**

Le soleil pointait timidement le bout de ses rayons au-dessus du Terrier, faisant fuir les quelques nuages fatigués de la nuit. Toute la petite maisonnée était en effervescence, et dans la cuisine s'activait déjà Molly Weasley aidée par Hermione, alors que son époux Arthur Weasley accompagné de ses deux jumeaux de fils, préparaient la table pour ce qui allait être un copieux petit-déjeuner.

« Arthur ? La table est mise ? lança son épouse de la cuisine. »

« Presque ma chérie, il ne reste plus que les couverts. »

« Dis à tes fils de ne surtout pas prendre la vaisselle ensorcelée de Tante Marguerite ou alors... »

BRAAAAOOOOUUUUM !

« Ma pauvre salle à manger sera dévastée, soupira Molly avec lassitude. »

« Bon sang ! C'était génial ! »

« WOUAHOU ! Ca c'est de la vaisselle ! »

« LES GARCONS ! Désolé ma chérie, nous allons tout remettre en ordre. »

Molly secoua la tête avec désespoir tandis qu'Hermione riait discrètement des frasques des jumeaux. A leur âge, Fred et George étaient encore d'incorrigibles gamins.

« Hermione chérie, tu as terminée avec les tartines ? »

« Oui, répondit la jeune fille. »

« Bien, dans ce cas je pense qu'il est largement l'heure d'aller réveiller nos belles au bois dormant. Arthur va bientôt partir chercher Bill, Fleur et Charlie. J'aimerais que tout le monde soit prêt pour leur arrivée. »

Hermione sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur une Ginny échevelée, le visage sale et les mains chargées d'une corbeille de framboises. On aurait dit qu'elle avait engagée une rude bataille avec les fruits, histoire de voir si oui ou non elle parviendrait à les cueillir.

« Maudites taupes ! maugréa la jeune fille en apportant le panier d'osier à sa mère. »

« Allez, viens avec moi, lança Hermione en pouffant. Je vais réveiller les garçons et toi tu iras te débarbouiller le visage. »

« J'arrive ! »

**RWCWRWCWRWCW**

Harry ouvrit un œil en entendant frapper à la porte de la chambre.

« Harry ! Ron ! Levez-vous bande de fainéants ! hurla Hermione à travers le bois mince de la porte. »

Le brun bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'assit au milieu de ses draps défaits en maudissant la délicatesse légendaire de son amie.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, répondit-il en mettant ses lunettes. »

« Bien et dépêchez-vous hein ! Bill, Fleur et Charlie arrivent dans peu de temps et Mme Weasley voudrait que vous soyez prêts ! »

« Oui M'man ! »

Un « Pff » étouffé parvint aux oreilles d'Harry et il sourit en se tournant vers le lit de son meilleur ami.

« Ron ! Il faut se... Ron ? »

« Salut Harry ! lança le rouquin en sortant de la salle de bains. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et répondit un vague « 'Lut » à son ami qui s'affairait déjà à s'habiller.

« Tu es bien matinal, fit Harry après avoir repris ses esprits. C'est bien la première fois que tu es debout si tôt sans que ta mère ou Mione ait eu besoin de te sortir du lit à grand renfort de cris et de coups. »

Le rouquin se mit à rire alors qu'il finissait d'enfiler son t-shirt. Puis il se tourna vers Harry et leva les bras, attendant l'appréciation de son ami.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même. »

Ron portait un jean large et sombre lui tombant sur les hanches, retenu par une fine ceinture noire sous un t-shirt noir frappé d'un logo en forme de croix rouge sang.

« Très mignon, répondit le brun. Mais tu sais que Fleur est fiancée à Bill, ajouta-t-il avant de se lever. »

Le roux lui lança un regard de travers.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, tu n'as aucune chance avec elle. »

« Qui te dit que j'ai l'intention de séduire Fleur ? demanda Ron en arrangeant ses cheveux. »

« Hum... dans ce cas, je mise sur Mione. »

Cette fois Ron rougit et fusilla son meilleur ami du regard. Harry éclata de rire et s'en fut dans la salle de bains avant que Ron ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit. Harry entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer et se déshabilla avant d'aller sous la douche.

Il se plaça sous le jet et ferma les yeux, appréciant l'eau chaude qui glissait sur son corps. Il était heureux. Son été au Terrier était le meilleur depuis... depuis toujours, en réalité. Ron et lui n'avait fait que voler, jouant parfois de superbes matchs en compagnie de Ginny et des jumeaux quand ces derniers en avaient le temps. Hermione passait la majorité de son temps plongée dans ses livres, rien d'étonnant à cela, mais il arrivait qu'elle fasse quelques exceptions. Alors, le trio avec Ginny en profitait pour partir à l'aventure ou en randonné dans les bois qui bordaient le Terrier.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, Harry le savait. Il se sentait bien et à l'intérieur de lui, un vent de grandeur soufflait. Aujourd'hui, c'était la veille de son anniversaire. Demain il aurait dix-sept ans. La majorité. Enfin. Bon, la majorité légale seulement du point de vue de la communauté sorcière mais peu importait, il passait un cap important dans sa vie. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a presque dix-sept ans.

Ses pensées dérivèrent encore un moment sur les flots de son bonheur quand l'image de Ron lui vint à l'esprit. Le rouquin avait changé ces derniers temps. Il n'était plus le même et Harry, en tant que meilleur ami, l'avait donc obligatoirement remarqué. Ron prenait un peu plus soin de lui désormais. Il ne s'habillait plus de vieilles frusques dégarnies, et soignait son allure. Oh, bien sûr, avec le portefeuille de la famille Weasley, les folies étaient totalement proscrites au niveau vestimentaire, mais il y avait néanmoins une nette amélioration. Notamment depuis qu'Arthur Weasley avait été promu chef de son département. L'argent ne coulait pas à flots, mais les Weasley pouvaient désormais se permettre plus de choses.

En outre, la transformation qui s'était opérée chez Ron n'était pas uniquement physique. Harry avait la nette impression que son ami avait mûri. Le rouquin était plus posé, plus réfléchi bien qu'il gardât encore d'immuables traces de son impulsivité légendaire et de son caractère de cochon. Harry sourit de nouveau. Peut-être son ami parviendrait-il enfin à trouver le courage de séduire l'élue de son cœur... En tout cas, il le souhaitait de tout cœur. Car Hermione, même si elle ne le montrait pas, avait très certainement un petit béguin pour notre Gryffondor roux.

Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Tous les petits problèmes quotidiens avaient été retrouvés avec enchantement. Le monde était apaisé de toute souffrance autre que celle engendrée par les _Impardonnables_ dévastateurs du berger et de ses moutons noirs. Aujourd'hui, sorciers et moldus pouvaient profiter de la vie, car ils étaient enfin affranchis de l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de leur monde. Certes, il y avait eu beaucoup de pertes et nombreuses étaient les familles qui pleuraient la disparition d'êtres chers, mais la victoire avait un prix et tout le monde le savait.

Harry eut une pensée pour Percy. Le seul membre de la famille Weasley à s'être battu aux côtés du mage noir. Molly et Arthur en avait été terriblement affectés et malgré la déception qu'ils avaient ressentie envers leur fils, les deux parents n'avaient pu retenir leurs larmes à la mort de ce dernier. Seuls Ron et les jumeaux avaient refusé de pleurer. L'absolution est une étape difficile à passer.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte de la salle de bains le ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu cherches à friper ta peau autant que celle d'un nouveau-né ou bien tu prends une douche générale en vue d'expédier les autres ? »

Le Gryffondor rit et éteignit le jet d'eau avant de répondre.

« C'est bon Ron, j'arrive. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Ah ? Parce que tu sais penser toi ? »

« Ca se payera ! Crois-moi, répliqua Harry faussement vexé alors que son ami partait dans un grand fou rire. Ami indigne ! »

« C'est ça. Pense déjà à t'habiller et à sortir de là. Je n'ai pas envie de remonter te chercher toutes les vingt minutes ! »

Harry sourit. Il tenait sa vengeance...

« Mais tu es là pour ça mon cher valet. Je suis une Star moua ! »

« Aoutch ! Touché ! »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Qu'il était bon, de passer ses vacances en _famille_.

**RWCWRWCWRWCW**

Une fois vêtu d'un pantacourt vert kaki et d'un t-shirt blanc et serré, Harry accompagné de Ron, rejoignit la petite famille dans le salon. Les jumeaux testaient on ne sait quelle nouvelle invention sous les invectives de leur pauvre mère, Hermione et Ginny feignaient de lire tout en gardant un œil moqueur sur la scène et seul Arthur Weasley manquait à l'appel.

« Ca fait un moment qu'il est parti, dit Ron en s'asseyant sur un canapé. Il ne devrait plus tard... »

BAF ! SPLATSH !

« ARGH ! »

« Oops ! »

« Re-Oops ! »

« Oh seigneur ! »

« Ron, ça va ? demanda Hermione en se précipitant vers lui. »

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder d'un air ahuri la peinture multicolore qui imbibait ses vêtements et coulait joyeusement sur sa tête rousse.

« FRED ! GEORGE ! Je vous avais pourtant dit de cesser de jouer avec ce canard gonflable non ? »

« Désolés M'man..., répondirent les jumeaux penauds. »

« Nettoyez-moi ce désordre avant que votre père et vos frère n'arrivent ! Et oh seigneur, mon petit chéri, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'un Ron encore sur le coup de la surprise, monte te changer, vite. »

Harry, Hermione et Ginny qui attendaient une explosion de colère en règle de la part du rouquin, le virent avec étonnement obéir à sa mère et quitter la pièce sans prononcer un mot.

« Il m'impressionne, murmura Hermione en souriant. »

Harry sourit à son tour en entendant le chuchotis de son amie. Oui, Hermione avait définitivement un faible pour Ron. C'est ce moment que choisit le patriarche de la famille Weasley pour apparaître en compagnie de ses fils et de sa futur belle-fille.

« Enfin de retour, lança Arthur en époussetant sa veste marron. »

« Salut la compagnie ! claironna joyeusement Bill en levant la main. »

« Bonjour, salua poliment Fleur avec un élégant signe de tête. »

« Hello tout le monde ! ajouta Charlie avec un grand sourire. »

« MES AMOURS ! cria Molly en se précipitant vers eux, les bras grands ouverts. »

Loin du tumulte qui ébrouait le salon, Ron se déshabillait en pestant contre les deux crétins congénitaux qu'il avait pour frères. Lui qui avait mis un soin si particulier à sa tenue, il avait fallu que ces espèces de babouins retardés la massacre en seulement quelques secondes.

Il ouvrit le robinet et se glissa rapidement sous l'eau tiède pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et il n'était pas encore huit heures. Quel galère !

Heureusement, il n'avait pas perdu son temps en boutade inutile, bien qu'il en mourût d'envie. Ron ne voulait pour rien au monde que Charlie, Bill et Fleur ne le voient accoutré tel un peintre amateur. Il se mit à rougir. Surtout Charlie en fait... Ca faisait si longtemps que notre rouquin n'avait pas revu son frère aîné. La dernière fois se résumait à une courte réunion au sein de l'Ordre. Charlie avait juste eu le temps de le serrer dans ses bras avant de transplaner. Même lors de l'enterrement de Percy, ou Ron pensait revoir son aîné, Charlie ne s'était pas montré. Il avait été interné à Ste-Mangouste avec une jambe dans le plâtre et quelques hématomes.

Là, il avait hâte de le voir. De retrouver les bras puissants de son frère et de s'y blottir comme il le faisait si souvent dans son enfance. Le rouquin étira les lèvres à se souvenir. Oui, chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar, Charlie se glissait entre ses draps et le serrait contre lui pour le rassurer. Ces rares moment de tendresse et de tranquillité partagée étaient chers à son cœur et il désirait plus que tout les retrouver.

Notre Gryffondor roux avait une admiration sans borne pour son grand frère. Une admiration née au bac à sable, quand Charlie le protégeait des farces des jumeaux, des sermons de Percy et de sa mère, de ses cauchemars, de ses petites phobies. Une admiration qui s'était accrue au fil des années avec le courage dont faisait preuve son aîné face aux Dragons, son goût de l'aventure... Toutes les qualités qui faisaient de lui le grand frère idéal.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de songer avec dérision qu'il était amoureux de Charlie, mais il se traitait d'imbécile en souriant et mettait ce sentiment étrange sur le compte de son admiration surabondante pour lui.

Propre comme un sou neuf et plongé avec délice dans ses souvenirs, Ron ferma le robinet d'eau, ceintura une serviette à sa taille, en mit une sur sa tête et sorti de la salle de bains. Tout en frictionnant ses cheveux dégoulinants, il s'avança à l'aveuglette dans la chambre jusqu'à arriver devant son armoire. Il n'entendit pas le petit toussotement amusé destiné à l'avertir d'une présence étrangère et défit sa serviette. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle tomba lâchement à ses pieds qu'un petit rire lui fit manquer plusieurs battements de cœur.

Ron se retourna précipitamment et vit l'objet de ses pensées, nonchalamment assis sur le lit d'Harry, un magnifique sourire fendant son visage.

« Charlie ! »

« Et bien, et bien, on dirait que mon petit frère a grandi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil éloquent. »

Ron fronça les sourcils et un léger courant d'air lui rappela sa nudité. Ses joues virèrent aussitôt à l'écarlate et il se dépêcha de nouer la serviette sur sa tête autour de sa taille, sous le rire amusé de son grand frère.

« Ne ris pas ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. »

Charlie se leva et s'approcha de son jeune frère.

« Roh ! Cesse de jouer les jeunes vierges effarouchées. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois dans le plus simple appareil. »

Ron rougit encore plus et détourna le visage.

« Oui, mais là c'est pas pareil. »

Si Charlie avait noté la pointe d'embarras dans la voix de Ron, il n'en fit pas cas et le saisit par les épaules avant de brusquement l'attirer à lui. Ron poussa un petit cri surpris, mais bientôt la chaleur du corps de son frère se diffusa doucement sur sa peau et il sourit, plongeant son visage dans les vêtements de Charlie et nouant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Je suis heureux de te retrouver, dit-il. »

« Moi aussi, répondit Charlie. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. »

Ils restèrent un long moment à s'étreindre, savourant la présence de l'autre et oubliant totalement le monde qui les entourait. Charlie, exultait intérieurement. Il n'avait pas menti en disant que son jeune frère lui avait manqué. Il n'avait cessé de penser à lui, de s'inquiéter pour lui, de prier pour lui... Et la dose avait été doublée lors de la guerre. Depuis toujours, il avait acquis d'office le rôle d'ange gardien vis-à-vis de Ron. Petit, ce dernier se faisait souvent charrier par les plus grands car il était de coutume dans la famille que le plus jeune Weasley soit _initié_, comme se plaisaient à le dire Fred et George. Alors, il prenait soin de lui, s'en occupait, le protégeait. Pendant la bataille, il s'en était atrocement voulu de ne pas se battre aux côtés de son petit frère, mais il y avait Harry et Charlie avait confiance en lui.

Aujourd'hui, Voldemort pourrissait six pied sous terre et Ron était là, dans ses bras, s'y lovant comme un adorable petit chat. Charlie ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel d'avoir su prendre soin de son petit lion. A cette pensée il resserra inconsciemment son étreinte, avant qu'un Ron souriant ne se détache de ses bras.

« Ta jambe va mieux ? demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux. »

« Ca peut aller, répondit Charlie. Parfois elle me lance un peu mais je prends des potions pour calmer la douleur. D'après le médicomage, elle devrait être entièrement guérie d'ici quelques mois. »

Ron plissa les yeux.

« J'espère que tu prends bien toutes tes potions hein ? Parce que je te connais, toi le grand Charlie qui n'a jamais besoin de se soigner ! »

Le frère aîné éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« On dirait maman, ricana-t-il. »

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! se vexa Ron. Tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Charlie lui fit un chaleureux sourire remplis de tendresse.

« Il fut une époque où ce rôle m'était attribué, dit-il. »

« Et bien j'ai grandi, répliqua son frère avec un petit sourire faussement suffisant. Alors tu ferais bien mieux de t'y habituer parce que tout le temps que tu resteras au Terrier, je te surveillerai. Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle tu peux y compter. »

Charlie éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et se rassit sur le lit d'Harry.

« Allez petit lion, habille-toi. Maman m'a envoyé te chercher et tout le monde nous attend pour le petit-déjeuner. »

Et alors qu'il observait un Ron au corps athlétique s'habiller en vitesse, il se disait que oui, son petit lion avait définitivement grandi et qu'il pourrait très facilement s'y habituer.

**RWCWRWCWRWCW**

« _Née du ciel, née de la mer. Lumière des astres se faisant nuée... Larmes des anges. Pleurs des sirènes et des naïades. Billes blanches, larmes des femmes. Billes noires, larmes des hommes... L'or des dieux s'est fait perle._

_Quand la Lune ronde déversa sa merveilleuse lueur argentée sur les flots, les huîtres remontèrent du fond de la mer pour venir en surface. Là, elles s'ouvrirent et doucement bercées par les vagues, elles s'imprégnèrent alors amoureusement de la rosée nocturne et des purs rayons de la Lune. Lorsque la première goutte de pluie tomba dans l'immensité bleue, la Lune murmura : « Je ferais de toi, petite goutte d'eau, une goutte de lumière... »_

_La Perle naquit de cette union._

_Pour mon petit lion,_

_Charlie._ » **((1))**

« Ouah ! Ca n'aurait pas été de Charlie, j'aurais juré que tu avais une admiratrice ! ricana George. »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises ! s'indigna sa mère. »

« Rends-moi ça ! s'exclama un Ron rouge tomate en tentant pour la trentième fois de reprendre le petit mot que son frère lui avait si gentiment écrit. »

Mais comme les vingt-neuf premiers essais, ce fut un échec et c'est Fred qui s'empara de la carte.

« Je suis jaloux, dit-il en échappant aux griffes de son frère cadet, nous on a pas eu droit à un gentil mot ! »

« C'est parce que vous ne le méritez pas ! lança Charlie en venant au secours de Ron. »

Il se saisit de la carte sans aucune difficulté et la rendit à son petit lion.

« Tiens. »

« Merci, fit Ron essoufflé. »

Le dresseur de Dragons lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à table. Ron, le suivit peu après, rangeant précieusement la carte au fond de sa poche et serrant jalousement contre lui, le petit paquet que lui avait offert Charlie et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir d'ouvrir.

« Rabat-joie ! lancèrent en chœur les jumeaux. »

« Fred, George. Occupez-vous plutôt d'ouvrir vos présents au lieu d'enquiquiner Ron, intervint Molly en brandissant une louche tartinée de porridge. »

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent avec un soupir résigné qui quelques secondes plus tard, se mua en exclamation joyeuse.

« Merci ! dirent-ils d'une même voix. »

Charlie sourit.

« Ca vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« C'est génial ! »

« Le dernier magazine de farces et attrapes même pas encore sorti en kiosque. Comment t'as fait ? demanda Fred. »

« Disons, que je connais quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un qui connaît le rédacteur en chef du magazine et qui a gentiment accepté de me faire une faveur. »

« T'es le meilleur ! »

« Je ne crois pas non, objecta leur mère d'un air courroucé. Comme si leurs propres farces n'étaient pas suffisantes, il a fallu que tu les encourages dans cette voie ! »

« Voyons Maman, soupira Charlie. Ce n'est qu'un magazine. »

« Mais pas n'importe quel mag... »

« N'aggravez pas votre cas, tous les deux, coupa-t-il doucement. »

Ils roulèrent des yeux puis repartirent s'extasier sur leur revue. Bientôt, ce furent d'autres exclamations ravies qui retentirent. Harry avait reçu une nouvelle paire de gant en peau de Dragon pour le Quidditch, Hermione un livre retraçant et détaillant les diverses formules de médicomagie, Molly une ravissante paire de boucles d'oreilles serties de deux rubis discrets, Arthur un dictionnaire moldu, Ginny une panoplie de maquillage pour jeune fille et enfin Fleur et Bill, un petit coffret rempli de diverses huiles aphrodisiaques. Fleur avait furieusement rougi tandis que Bill se fendait la poire, remerciant son frère pour ce précieux cadeaux d'avant mariage.

Néanmoins, ce fut Ron qui reçut le plus adorable présent. Charlie se leva et rejoignit son frère qui, depuis un certain temps, avait du mal à contrôler les afflux de sang qui irriguaient copieusement ses joues pâles.

« Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il en se penchant sur le Gryffondor. »

« Oui, c'est magnifique. Merci Charlie. »

« De rien. Allez, laisse-moi t'aider à le mettre. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandèrent les jumeaux, Harry, Hermione et Ginny à l'unisson. »

Charlie leur fit un sourire mystérieux avant de se saisir du bijou et de le passer autour du cou de son frère. Une fois accroché, Ron se tourna vers ses amis et ils poussèrent des sifflements admiratifs. Un élégant collier de fil noir auquel était suspendu une brillante et énorme bille sombres aux reflets verts, ornait désormais son cou.

« Joli, commenta Harry avec une moue appréciatrice. »

« Il te va très bien, ajouta Hermione en rosissant légèrement. »

« J'en veux un pareil ! s'exclama Ginny en riant. »

« Ca fait pas un peu fillette ? lança Fred. »

« Tais-toi, le réprimanda Bill. Hermione à raison Ronny, il te va très bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Arthur. »

« C'est une perle noire, répondit Fleur. Ron tu peux t'approcher s'il te plaît ? »

Le rouquin, encore sous le coup de l'émotion, obéit et rejoignit la jeune femme. Elle leva son regard azur sur son cou et caressa du bout des doigts la perle.

« Hum... Vu sa couleur, sa taille et sa perfection, je dirais qu'elle a dû te coûter une petite fortune Charlie, dit-elle en levant un sourcil. »

Le rouquin sourit et Ron se tourna précipitamment vers lui, une lueur alarmée au fond de ses prunelles bleues. Il espérait sincèrement que son frère n'ait pas dépensé des milles et des cents pour lui offrir ce bijoux.

« Oh... A peine une broutille, répondit-il. »

« Où l'as-tu achetée ? Je n'en avais jamais encore vue. »

« Lors de mon dernier voyage en Chine, maman. Il se trouve que là-bas ils sont très friands de perles. »

« Oui, approuva Fleur, ravie d'aborder un sujet qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Ils cultivent la perle d'eau qui est blanche ou parfois rose mais n'ont pas de perles noires. Elles sont directement importées de Ta'iti. En France aussi nous aimons beaucoup les perles mais moins que les Chinois ou les Japonais d'ailleurs. » **((2))**

« Ta'iti ? C'est quoi ça ? Une entreprise d'import-export ? »

« Fred tu es désespérant, marmonna Fleur en secouant la tête. C'est une île, une colonie Française plus précisément. »

« Peu importe, je maintiens toujours ce que j'ai dit, répliqua-t-il. Ca fait fillette ! »

« Jaloux, ricana Ginny. »

« Mais pas du tout ! »

« C'est un collier pour homme, soupira Charlie en souriant. Il y en a pour les femmes, qui sont un peu plus extravagant mais celui-ci est pour homme. »

Et alors que la conversation s'engageait de bon train au sujet des perles et de la localisation géographique de « Ta'iti », Ron retourna à sa place, le regard étrangement rêveur, ses doigts caressant tendrement le bijou.

**RWCWRWCWRWCW**

**Have you ever been in love, been in love so bad ?**

**You'd do anything to make them understand**

**Have you ever had someone steal your heart away ?**

**You'd give anything to make them feel the same**

**Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart ?**

**But you don't know what to say and you don't know where to start ?**

Assis sur un rocher, éloigné de la troupe que composait sa famille et ses amis, Ron soupira pour la énième fois de l'après-midi. Il plongea son regard bleu lagon dans les eaux claires du lac et passa une main moite dans sa crinière rousse.

Dans sa tête repassait en boucle sa matinée. Ses retrouvailles avec Charlie, le cadeau de Charlie, le travail qu'il avait abattu avec Charlie, le sourire de Charlie, les rires de Charlie, les gestes affectueux de Charlie... Ca avait été comme dans un rêve. Ron avait cru se retrouver dix ans en arrière quand il n'était encore qu'une petite tête rousse suivant son frère comme un poussin.

Mais son bonheur avait été de courte durée. En effet, depuis qu'il avait vu le regard appréciateur qu'avait lancé Harry à son frère, un étrange sentiment avait étreint son cœur. Il en avait été tellement troublé qu'il avait failli se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et s'étaler par terre. Charlie lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur et il avait rougi comme un coquelicot avant de s'enfuir précipitamment.

Depuis, il faisait tout son possible pour éviter son frère. Il espérait sincèrement que Charlie ne s'en aperçoive pas. Le connaissant lui et son caractère de mère anxieuse à peine refoulé, il lui demanderait ce qui n'allait pas et Ron ne pourrait que rougir en bégayant.

Le rouquin ramena ses genoux contre son torse et les enlaça de ses bras avant d'y laisser choir sa tête.

« Hey Ron, l'interpella une voix familière, tu ne viens pas te baigner avec nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul dans ton coin ? »

« Je réfléchissais, répondit-il. »

« Ah ? Et je peux savoir à quoi ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant près de lui. »

Ron hésita une demi seconde mais se dit qu'après tout, il pouvait bien aborder le sujet avec son meilleur ami.

« Harry, dit-il, qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'amour ? »

Le brun sourit.

« Tu parles de l'amour en général ou de quelque chose de plus précis ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment... C'est juste que... Comment tu peux reconnaître _l'amour_ ? »

Harry resta pensif un moment puis s'adossa au rocher sur lequel son ami était juché.

« Et bien... Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, mais je pense qu'il a plusieurs sortes d'amour et qu'il faut apprendre à les différencier. L'amitié, comme avec Hermione. La fraternité, comme avec toi, la famille, comme avec la tienne et Sirius, et puis le désir aussi, comme avec un amant. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais désirer quelqu'un de proche de toi ? Par exemple dans ma famille ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire.

« Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Ron rougit puis roula des yeux avec un air faussement désespéré.

« Crétin ! lança-t-il en lui assenant une tape sur la tête. »

« Je plaisantais, se défendit Harry toujours en riant. Bien sûr que non, je ne pourrais jamais désirer quelqu'un qui fait partie de ma famille. Je pourrais trouver cette personne désirable, comme toi quand je dis que tu es mignon, mais jamais je ne te pourrais te toucher. Tu comprends ? Il y a des personnes qu'on trouve attirantes sans pour autant avoir envie d'elle. Tes frères, Mione, Ginny en font partie. »

A cette déclaration, le cœur de Ron explosa de joie et il ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Il était soulagé et stupide d'avoir pensé qu'Harry pourrait être attiré par Charlie.

« Ron, reprit Harry, tu sais très bien que je suis gay donc tu n'as aucun souci à te faire pour Hermione. »

Le rire du roux s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il lança un regard inquisiteur à son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et bien... Je suppose que cet interrogatoire sur l'amour, c'était pour savoir si j'avais des sentiments autres qu'amicaux pour Mione non ? »

Le rouquin releva les yeux et aperçut au loin Hermione en grande discussion avec Charlie. Il les observa un instant.

Charlie était beau... Il l'avait toujours été. Un corps musculeux, des épaules larges, un torse superbe, des jambes de sportif... Des yeux à damner le bleu du ciel lui-même, un sourire ravageur et ce qui faisait sa fierté, une magnifique tignasse rousse et ondulée tirant légèrement sur le brun au soleil.

Ron posa ensuite les yeux sur son amie... Sa meilleure amie. Hermione avait changé elle aussi. Les années n'avaient fait qu'améliorer son physique. De la frêle jeune fille elle était passée à la plantureuse jeune femme. Fine et élancée, elle avait un corps de mannequin aux proportions généreuses sans être excessives. Son visage s'était affiné et ses cheveux n'avaient plus cette allure de broussaille noisette. Ils étaient brillants et coulaient comme une cascade agitée, dans son dos.

Il soupira.

« Harry... comment peux-tu savoir si oui ou non tu aimes quelqu'un ? »

Le brun sourit avec tendresse. Ron avait semble-t-il besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le tri dans ses sentiments. C'était perturbant d'éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié envers sa meilleur amie... Harry ne pouvait en attester car il ne connaissait pas l'amour, mais il pouvait le comprendre, même de loin.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sincèrement. Mais, je crois que c'est encore plus fort que tout. Sirius m'a dit, un jour, que l'amour qui unissait mon père et ma mère était une espèce de chaleur qui vivait et grandissait au fur et à mesure dans le cœur. C'est quelque chose qui te rend fou de bonheur, qui te fait tourner la tête et qui parfois te rend stupide, mais c'est un sentiment dont tu ne veux pas te séparer même pour tout l'or du monde. M'enfin... Ca c'était mes parents, je ne sais pas si ça peut s'appliquer à tout le monde. »

« Hum... et comment peux-tu savoir si c'est bien d'aimer quelqu'un ? »

« T'as de ces questions toi, fit le brun en grimaçant. »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais réponds, s'il te plaît. »

« Okay... Alors, comment réagirais-tu si je tombais raide dingue de Malfoy par exemple ? »

« Ben... Je sais pas. A une époque je n'aurais pas très bien réagi mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. »

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

« AH BON ? s'exclama-t-il avec des yeux de merlan frit. »

« Ouais... répondit Ron. Il a changé, il n'est plus comme avant. Il a travaillé comme espion pour l'Ordre et grâce à lui, le reste de la famille Malfoy a suivi. Ils nous ont été d'une aide précieuse pendant la guerre. »

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté et observa Ron comme s'il venait tout à coup de se transformer en Scrout à pétard. Il savait que son ami avait mûri mais il ne pensait pas que c'aurait été à ce point là. C'était stupéfiant... le nouveau Ron l'effrayait un peu, mais il l'appréciait d'autant plus.

« Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu répondes cela. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que l'ancien Ron aurait pesté et hurlé sur moi pour avoir osé supposer ça, répondit le brun. Je t'aurais alors expliqué que l'amour n'est ni bien ni mauvais. Pour certains ça peut l'être parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce qui lie deux personnes, mais pour d'autres ça ne l'est pas. L'amour c'est pas facile à comprendre, mais personnellement, je pense que quand tu aimes, et bien tu aimes et ça s'arrête là. Y'aura toujours des gens pour dire que ce n'est pas bien, que ce n'est pas normal, comme avec ma sexualité, mais je ne crois pas qu'il faille construire sa vie sur l'opinion des autres. Chacun fait ses propres choix et s'ils sont mauvais et bien il faut simplement se dire que l'expérience s'acquiert avec le temps et les erreurs. »

« Comme tu parles bien, s'extasia Ron avec un sourire moqueur. »

Harry rit et acquiesça d'un grand signe de tête.

« Résultat de trois longues heures de sermon de la part de notre Mione adorée quand j'avais décidé de cacher éternellement ma préférence pour la gente masculine. »

Ils rirent un moment ensemble avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

« Mione a de la chance tu sais, dit-il. Tu as changé et en bien. Pas qu'avant tu n'ais pas été bien, mais aujourd'hui tu es encore mieux. Tu as beaucoup grandi et je ne parle pas que de ta taille. Je suis sincère quand je te dis ça. De nous trois, je crois que niveau maturité c'est toi qui a gagné le plus en grade. »

« Si j'avais su, j'aurais et depuis longtemps fait un discours élogieux sur les Malfoy, ricana-t-il. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'à ce moment-là, je t'aurais tenu le même discours. J'aurais pensé que tu avais pété un câble. »

Ron sourit et son regard dériva à nouveau vers Charlie et Hermione.

Ron ne niait pas le fait qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour Hermione, mais d'après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il avait compris que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais les mêmes que ceux qu'il ressentait envers son frère. Hermione lui faisait de l'effet, c'était indéniable et tout mec normalement constitué ne pourrait que partager son avis, mais Charlie lui faisait complètement tourner la tête. Ron sentait son cœur battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine quand il posait les yeux sur lui. Quand il l'entendait rire, quand il le voyait sourire, il se sentait comme au paradis.

Il se souvint des paroles d'Harry et sourit. Oui, quand Charlie était auprès de lui, une espèce de chaleur vivait et grandissait au fur et à mesure dans son cœur, s'égrainant dans chaque partie de son corps.

Bien sûr, il y avait un mot pour cet amour... l'inceste. Un amour interdit, proscrit car il en dégoûtait plus d'un. Mais, il avait foi en ce qu'avait dit son meilleur ami : « _L'amour n'est ni bien ni mauvais... Pour certains ça peut l'être parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce qui lie deux personnes, mais pour d'autres ça ne l'est pas... Quand tu aimes, et bien tu aimes et ça s'arrête là... Je ne crois pas qu'il faille construire sa vie sur l'opinion des autres... Chacun fait ses propres choix et s'ils sont mauvais et bien il faut simplement se dire que l'expérience s'acquiert avec le temps et les erreurs. _»

Evidemment, ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça en avait l'air. Malgré la joie d'être amoureux, il y a aussi la peur. La peur que l'être aimé ne partage pas vos sentiments. Charlie l'adorait, Ron le savait mais... pouvait-il espérer plus ? Il n'y avait aucune chance.

Pour Charlie, il ne serait toujours que son petit frère adoré, son petit chouchou, son petit lion... mais jamais plus. C'était tout à fait normal, ils étaient frères, mais c'était tellement douloureux. Il était plus pénible de songer que même si ses sentiments étaient partagés... cet amour incestueux ne serait jamais accepté. Malgré tout ce que l'on pourrait dire... L'inceste n'était pas le genre d'amour que l'on acceptait avec aussi peu de préjugés que l'homosexualité elle-même.

Prenant un profonde inspiration, Ron se tourna vers Harry.

« Je suis amoureux, dit-il. »

Le brun lui fit un sourire éclatant, qui s'éclipsa aussitôt que Ron ajouta :

« Mais pas d'Hermione. »

**RWCWRWCWRWCW**

« C'est toujours la même chose avec Maman ! s'exclama Charlie en secouant la tête d'un air affligé. Quand elle me demande mon avis, avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche elle répond pour moi. »

Harry sourit.

« Hermione aussi est comme ça. »

« Oui, mais ensuite, ma mère discute pendant une heure pour me prouver que j'ai tort. »

Cette fois, le Survivant éclata de rire. Charlie soupira.

« Dis-moi Harry, tu n'aurais pas vu Ron ? Ca fait des heures que je le cherche. »

« Hum... Alors toi aussi il t'évite ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Hermione le cherche également. Il s'est montré au début de la fête et ensuite il a disparu je ne sais où. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il parlait avec mon Parrain, Remus et Dumbledore. »

Charlie eut un petit sourire affecté et concentra son regard sur le verre qu'il faisait tourner en petits cercles réguliers.

« Hermione l'aime beaucoup, murmura-t-il. »

Si Harry entendit, il préféra ne pas relever. Il laissa Charlie poursuivre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Depuis, que nous sommes revenus du lac hier, il m'évite. En fait, non. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évitait avant même que l'on soit allé au lac. Je ne comprend pas. Hier soir j'ai essayé de lui parler mais il a prétexté être épuisé et est parti se coucher. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui lui a déplu ? De quoi avez-vous parlé hier ? »

« Il ne m'a rien dit à ton sujet, répondit le Gryffondor. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est un peu... perturbé et qu'il a besoin d'être seul. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il m'a dit après notre discussion. »

« Tu n'en sais pas plus ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire contrit.

« Ecoute Charlie, si Ron ne t'as pas parlé c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je n'ai pas le droit de parler pour lui. »

Le roux observa Harry un moment puis détourna le regard et le promena sur la foule qui remplissait le jardin. Il y avait beaucoup de monde... mais pas celui qu'il cherchait. Il se tourna vers Harry, alors que Sirius se dirigeait vers eux.

« Alors ? On s'amuse par ici ? demanda l'ex-prisonnier avec un sourire. »

« C'est plutôt à moi de poser la question non ? »

« Oh Harry, c'est ton anniversaire, comment pourrais-je ne pas m'amuser ? rétorqua son parrain avant de l'attirer à lui par les épaules. Molly a fait des miracles, c'est vraiment réussi. »

« Bon je vous laisse _les_ _enfants_, lança Charlie en riant face à l'air outré de Sirius. Je vais voir si je peux trouver mon fantôme de petit frère. »

« Si tu parles de Ron, je crois que je l'ai vu monté à l'étage. Il est allé chercher le cadeau d'Harry. »

Charlie le remercia et les quitta sans plus attendre.

« J'espère bien que son grand frère arrivera à lui tirer les verres du nez, fit Sirius alors qu'il regardait Charlie entrer dans la maison. »

« Comment ça ? demanda Harry avec un léger froncement de sourcils. »

« Et bien Ron n'a rien dit de particulier, mais à force j'ai appris à le connaître un peu. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose et je ne crois pas être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Tout à l'heure, alors que nous discutions Remus, Albus, Ron et moi, les Malfoy sont venus nous rejoindre. Tu sais que Narcissa a un léger dont d'empathie, et elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer Ron d'une étrange manière. Il était comme absent. Je veux dire, il écoutait notre conversation d'une oreille seulement et Draco l'a remarqué. Il a tenté de le faire un peu réagir en lui lançant quelques petites vannes mais Ron se contentait de répondre par monosyllabes comme s'il pensait à autre chose. »

« Malfoy a dû se sentir vexé, non ? sourit Harry. »

« Nan, Draco a changé. Il a juste eu l'air étonné mais n'a rien ajouté de plus. Tu devrais penser à l'appeler par son prénom tu sais. »

Harry fit la moue et détourna son regard. Ses yeux se posèrent quelques mètres plus loin, sur l'élégante et gracieuse silhouette de Draco. Il soupira.

« Mouais... Peut-être. On verra. Pour le moment il est et restera Malfoy. Tout dépendra de sa manière de se comporter avec moi quand nous retournerons à Poudlard. »

« Tu es bien comme ton père tiens, sourit son parrain. La rancune est tenace chez les Potter. »

Harry lui tira la langue et Sirius parti dans un grand fou rire.

**RWCWRWCWRWCW**

Charlie monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à l'étage. Il espérait trouver Ron dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'ils aient une conversation entre frères. Il avait bien remarqué que Ron lui cachait quelque chose, en plus de l'éviter. Il s'inquiétait pour son petit lion, d'autant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

La veille au dîner, il n'avait presque pas parlé, alors même qu'Hermione tentait d'engager une conversation avec lui, que les jumeaux l'ennuyaient, que Bill et Harry parlaient Quidditch et que lui essayait d'attirer son attention. Pas un mot, pas une phrase, juste des soupirs frustrés et fatigués en guise de réponses. Puis, à la fin du repas il s'était levé pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ce matin, il avait été plus radieux, enthousiaste et avait souhaité un « _Joyeux anniversaire _» tonitruant à Harry. Les deux garçons étaient partis dans un grand éclat de rire et avait commencé une bagarre amicale pour savoir qui des deux aurait la plus grosse part de gâteau. Charlie devait avouer qu'il avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie piquer son ego, car il lui avait semblé qu'Harry lui volait sa place de grand frère protecteur. Au fur et à mesure de la journée, cette pointe c'était rapidement transformé en boule désagréable coincée au fond de sa gorge.

Ron passait le plus clair de son temps avec le Gryffondor et la complicité qui émanait d'eux lui serrait le cœur, d'autant plus que lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'approcher de Ron, ce dernier avait baragouiné une excuse et s'était échappé une fois de plus. Charlie ne comprenait plus rien. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Harry lui avait assuré que non, mais plus il réfléchissait moins les paroles d'Harry avaient de sens.

Ron avait un problème avec lui et foi de Dresseur de Dragons, il allait crever l'abcès.

Il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Ron et soudain toutes ses bonnes résolutions partirent en fumée. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait dire, de quoi il allait parler, comment il allait aborder le sujet... Plus rien. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s'était rendu jusqu'ici. Alors que son légendaire courage de Dresseur de Dragons ancien diplômé de Gryffondor se faisait lentement mais sûrement la malle, il entendit un bruit, étouffé par le bois de la porte.

Il fronça les sourcils, approcha une oreille indiscrète et son regard s'agrandit considérablement quand le bruit qu'il avait entendu se mua en gémissement rauque. Lorsqu'un second gémissement plus intense cette fois titilla ses tympans, son cœur manqua plusieurs battements avant de se remettre à pomper du sang comme un fou, l'envoyant dans chaque partie de son corps, visible et... invisible.

Les joues rouges, le souffle court, les membres tremblants, il s'écarta de la porte comme s'il venait de se brûler et la fixa d'un air catastrophé. Ron... C'était Ron qu'il avait entendu gémir à travers le bois. Charlie en était certain, seul son petit lion avait ce timbre de voix quand elle s'aggravait. Et au son de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il était tout à fait impossible de nier l'activité à laquelle se livrait son jeune frère.

Il n'y avait rien d'anormal là-dedans... Parfaitement rien d'anormal là-dedans. Il était connu de tout un chacun que les jeunes garçons de l'âge de Ron soient secoués de temps à autre par leurs hormones. Oui... Mais pourquoi se sentait-il si embarrassé dans ce cas ? Pourquoi le fait d'avoir entendu Ron se masturber lui avait vrillé les tripes comme dans un mixeur ? Et surtout, oui surtout, pourquoi son corps réagissait-il de cette manière ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il surprenait l'un de ses frères en plein _ballottage_ de poireau. Pourquoi Ron ?

Charlie tenta de calmer le rythme irrégulier de sa respiration mais plus encore le sang qui irriguait avec un enthousiasme surprenant le côté sud de son anatomie. Une nouvelle complainte lui parvint suivi d'un petit cri étranglé et il sut que Ron venait de jouir. La vision de son jeune frère en pleine extase, les joues vermeilles, les lèvres gonflées et le regard assombri lui apparut soudain et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Son pantalon lui sembla plus serré que jamais et atterré par les propres réactions de son corps, il usa de toute sa volonté pour s'enfuir au plus vite de l'étage. Autrement, il n'aurait certainement pas pu s'empêcher de pénétrer dans la chambre et de sauter sur son petit frère.

SON PETIT FRERE BORDEL ! Charlie ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pensées envers Ron. C'était impossible. Inacceptable. Inadmissible. Irrecevable. Inconcevable. Parfaitement écœurant. Ce n'était pas normal. C'était contre nature. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi désirait-il son frère ?

Pourquoi désormais lorsqu'il pensait à Ron, ne songeait-il plus qu'à le toucher, l'embrasser, le caresser... le prendre. Comment le simple fait de l'avoir entendu se masturber, _entendu_ et même pas _vu_, pouvait-il lui faire franchir des barrières interdites ?

Certes il avait toujours trouvé Ron, adorable, mignon, attendrissant... Mais jamais, il n'aurait songé que son affection excessive pouvait cacher quelques sentiments plus pernicieux. Ron n'était plus tout cela... Il était devenu désirable, excitant, attrayant. Tout ce à quoi songeait Charlie en cet instant était de se fondre profondément dans le corps athlétique de son petit frère.

Merlin... Il venait de perdre la boule. Non. Jamais. Jamais, il ne pourrait toucher à Ron... Enfin, il ne _devrait_ jamais toucher à Ron, car _pouvoir_ n'était pas _devoir_. Il était plus qu'évident et même visible, car la bosse proéminente qui déformait son pantalon était tout sauf invisible, qu'il pourrait toucher Ron. Mais il ne devait pas. Non, il ne devait pas.

Que penserait Ron s'il le voyait en ce moment ? Il le détesterait à coup sûr. Il le haïrait probablement, refuserait de le voir à nouveau, l'empêcherait de s'approcher de lui en le traitant de frère incestueux, d'obsédé, de pervers... Et Charlie refusait cette idée. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre l'amour de son petit lion.

« ... »

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il était sorti de la maison, tournant comme un lion en cage sous un arbre à l'abri de la foule. Son corps était en feu, ses sens atrocement éprouvés et son esprit totalement déboussolé. Son cœur faillit le lâcher quand la voix claironnante de Bill le surprit.

« Ah ! Te voilà enfin. Je te cherchais part... Charlie ? Charlie ça va ? »

Charlie avait les yeux écarquillés, le cœur au bord des lèvres et une main crispé sur sa poitrine.

« O... Oui, ça va. C'est juste que tu m'as surpris, répondit-il en grimaçant. »

Bill se mit à rire.

« Mon frère le grand Dresseur de Dragons qui a peur de son ombre, on aura tout vu ! »

« Ne te moque pas. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

« On va bientôt souffler le gâteau d'Harry, tout le monde commence à se rassembler. Ginny est partie chercher Ron et il ne manque plus que toi. »

« J'a... J'arrive. »

Merlin... Pourrait-il seulement se contrôler ?

**RWCWRWCWRWCW**

**Have you ever found the one you've dreamed of all your life ?**

**You'd do anything to look into their eyes**

**Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to ?**

**Only to find that one won't give their heart to you**

**Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there ?**

**And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care**

Torture.

Voilà ce qu'avait été sa journée, ainsi que le jour d'avant, et encore celui d'avant et toujours celui d'avant.

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, un bras sur le front, Charlie repensait à ce qui s'était passé à partir du moment où il avait surpris Ron en plein travail manuel.

Son après-midi, sa fin de journée, sa soirée et toute sa semaine avait été un véritable enfer pour ses hormones et pour lui. Cela faisait cinq jours depuis l'anniversaire d'Harry que Charlie se sentait comme étouffé, comprimé dans une espèce de bulle pernicieuse. Il ne cessait de penser à Ron. Les gémissements de son petit frère ne lui avait laissé aucun repos. Ils étaient ancrés dans sa tête et semblaient se répéter sans fin comme une douloureuse et tentatrice litanie, lui faisant imaginer les scénarios les plus érotiques de son existence.

Il lui était devenu impossible de rester même une minute près de lui sans avoir immédiatement envie de l'embarquer dans un coin tranquille et de lui faire son affaire. C'en était devenu une obsession. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni comment agir désormais. Il n'osait plus s'approcher de Ron, le toucher, lui adresser la parole et ça lui faisait mal. D'autant que son frère ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

Plusieurs fois Ron avait tenté de l'approcher, mais Charlie, effrayé par ses réactions, fuyait toujours. Il savait, il voyait que cela attristait toujours un peu plus son petit frère, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à agir _normalement_ avec lui. C'était signer son arrêt de mort sinon et celui de Ron également. Il ne pourrait pas résister.

Le rouquin était de plus en plus effaré par ses pensées. Plus le temps passait, plus elles devenaient pressantes, charnelles... Il en était venu à se dire qu'il pourrait violer Ron, le prendre de force tant il le désirait. Si jamais il passait à l'acte, non seulement il briserait la vie de son adoré petit lion mais en plus, il s'attirerait les foudre de la famille. Fred, George, Bill, Ginny, ses parents... Harry et Hermione le trucideraient très certainement. Il l'aurait mérité, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de casser son ange. Non. Il ne voulait pas.

Alors et même si ça lui arrachait le cœur, il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ignorer Ron.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir le firent émerger de ses sombres pensées. Charlie haussa un sourcil, se demandant qui pouvait bien être encore debout à cette heure, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il allait replonger dans son monde quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Intrigué, il se mit aussitôt sur son séant, tentant de distinguer dans la pénombre le visage de la personne qui manifestement était venu pour le voir.

« Qui est là ? demanda-t-il alors que la porte se refermait derrière l'ombre. »

L'étranger tressaillit mais ne répondit pas. A la place il triturait ce qui semblait être les pans de son t-shirt. Charlie réitéra sa question puis son sang se glaça quand la voix de l'inconnu s'éleva.

« C'est moi. »

« R... Ron ! »

« Ouais. »

Charlie commença à paniquer. Que faisait-il donc dans sa chambre à cette heure avancée de la nuit ? Le Dresseur de Dragons tenta de se ressaisir et de calmer son sang qui désormais cavalait comme une horde de chevaux sauvages dans ses veines.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, petit lion ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus ou moins calme. »

« Il fallait que je te parle, répondit-il en s'approchant. »

Charlie recula inconsciemment dans son lit alors que son jeune frère avançait d'un pas assuré. Une fois que Ron se trouva face au lit, Charlie frissonna. Réprimandant ses pulsions, il secoua la tête tandis que ses mains, elles, se crispaient sur les draps.

« Je... Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour parler ? »

Il vit Ron secouer la tête et s'asseoir près de lui. Cette fois, il ne put réprimer un tressaillement et la chaleur de la pièce se mit tout à coup à monter. Maintenant que Ron était à ses côtés, il pouvait distinguer son visage. Son frère avait un petit sourire triste et son regard semblait le sonder. Comme s'il cherchait une réponse, quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait justifier sa présence en ces lieux.

Puis il l'entendit soupirer et Charlie sentit avec horreur son corps réagir. Ses mains tremblaient et il devait se forcer à les visser sur les draps pour qu'elles ne partent pas directement à la rencontre du corps de son petit frère. Il fallait que Ron s'en aille. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Dans la seconde. Ou alors, il ne répondait plus de ses actes.

« R...Ron, il... je... je... nous pourrons parler demain si tu veux, mais... mais pas ce soir. Je suis un peu fatigué. »

« Menteur. »

« De... Quoi ? »

« Si tu étais fatigué, tu serais déjà en train de dormir. »

« Ecoute Ron, ce... »

« Ca fait une semaine que tu m'évites. Que tu refuses de me parler. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Charlie sentit son cœur voler en éclats et ses dernières barrières menacèrent de se rompre. Il avait un sentiment de déjà vu... sauf, que lui n'avait pas osé entrer dans la chambre. Nous comprenons tous pourquoi...

« Bien sûr que non ! Je... Tu n'as rien fait de mal, répondit-il. »

« Si ce n'est pas à cause de moi alors, je ne sais pas... c'est peut-être ta jambe ? supposa Ron en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son frère. »

Ce geste fut comme un électrochoc pour le grand roux et il s'éloigna d'un geste brusque de son benjamin.

« Ne me touche pas ! s'écria-t-il paniqué »

Ron arrondit les yeux de stupeur et sa main resta figée dans le vide, à l'endroit où un peu plus tôt se trouvait la jambe de son frère. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence d'outre-tombe. Puis doucement, la tête de Ron tourna et un rire sans joie s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Alors c'est ça... je le savais, marmonna-t-il d'une vois étranglée. »

Charlie qui de son côté cherchait à calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur ne répondit pas et son silence décida Ron à se lever.

**What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby ?**

**What do I gotta do to get your heart ?**

**To make you understand how I need you next to me...**

**Gotta get you in my world**

'**Coz baby I can't sleep**

« Pardon, murmura le plus jeune. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, mais apparemment je n'ai pas réussi à le dissimuler. Je suis désolé Charlie, je... je ne te dérangerai plus. Je comprends que tu me détestes. Moi aussi, je me déteste d'éprouver ça pour toi, mais... Oh et puis à quoi bon me justifier ? Pardon. »

Ron lui fit un dernier sourire peiné puis tourna les talons. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, la poignée lui échappa et l'entrée se ferma avec un cliquetis définitif avant qu'un _Silencio_ ne soit prononcé. Surpris, il fit volte face et vit Charlie, baguette en main.

« Reste, dit-il d'une voix rauque. »

« Quoi ? Mais... »

Charlie posa sa baguette, se leva et rejoignit en seulement quelques enjambées son petit frère. Troublé, Ron se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre le bois de la porte. Son frère se pencha sur lui, les deux mains posées autour de son visage, son regard plongé dans le sien.

« Ron... Crois-tu vraiment que je puisse un jour te détester ? »

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser son regard et de rougir. Charlie serra les poings sur le bois, il avait un mal fou à se contrôler, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Ron partir avec l'idée qu'il puisse le haïr.

« Petit lion, reprit-il, je t'aime tu m'entends. Je t'aime à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. »

Ron releva les yeux et Charlie vit combien ils étaient brillants. Peut-être était-ce des larmes ? Peut-être était-ce simplement de la joie ? Charlie n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'il savait en cet instant précis c'était ses lèvres contres celles douces et tièdes de son petit frère. Sa peur d'être repoussé. Peur qui disparut aussi sûrement que ses ultimes barrières s'effondraient, aussitôt qu'il sentit son petit lion répondre timidement à son baiser.

Encouragé, il se pressa contre Ron et il dut se retenir de gémir de bonheur, quand il sentit les bras de ce dernier se nouer autour de son cou et sa bouche quémander pour plus. Charlie ne se fit pas prier et dès que sa langue entra contact avec celle de Ron, il perdit totalement le contrôle de lui même et le plaqua avec force contre la porte. Ron émit un cri étouffé par les lèvres dévorantes de son frère, mais il s'abandonna complètement à ses envies.

Leur baiser se fit rapidement plus passionné. Leurs têtes tournant de gauche à droite en mouvements désordonnés, leurs dents s'entrechoquant, leurs lèvres se meurtrissant mais rien, absolument rien n'aurait pu les séparer. Exultés et enivrés de plaisir, ils se dévêtirent rapidement, leurs gestes ayant quelque chose d'imprécis, d'impatient. Comme deux amants pressés par le temps, comme deux amants sur le point de se quitter alors que la réalité était tout autre et que leurs corps étaient sur le point de s'unir.

Ron soupira de bien-être quand il sentit la chaleur de son frère remplacer le froid laissé par ses vêtements et il se laissa porter jusqu'au lit.

Charlie l'allongea amoureusement avant de le recouvrir de son corps et d'enfin posséder celui qui hantait ses nuits, celui qui bouleversait son être, celui qui avait si bien su enflammer ses sens... Son petit frère. Cette pensée le ramena brusquement à la réalité et il faillit se reculer mais Ron écarta les jambes et son corps s'affaissa sur le sien. Leurs sexes se touchèrent et l'esprit de Charlie s'embruma pour ne plus laisser que les gémissements rauques de son... amant envahir son être.

Ron vibrait. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses plaintes, ses frémissements à mesure que la langue de son frère aîné découvrait son corps, le parcourait, le titillait, s'attardant parfois à des endroits dont il ne soupçonnait pas la réceptivité aigue. La sensualité des caresses de Charlie, la douceur de ses baisers, la langueur de ses mouvements emportait notre Gryffondor au-delà de terres inconnues. Il avait le sentiment de pouvoir atteindre le ciel, toucher les étoiles du bout des doigts et enlacer les nuages. Il était au paradis.

Mais bientôt son allégresse se décupla quand il sentit la bouche de son frère honorer son sexe et il rejeta la tête en arrière, grognant de plaisir, ondulant son bassin en un voluptueux appel.

« Merlin, s'étrangla Ron alors que son frère acceptait l'invite. »

Le Gryffondor se perdit alors complètement dans un océan de liesse et de tendresse. Sa respiration se fit haletante, erratique et ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la chevelure douce de son aîné, l'aidant à descendre puis à remonter le long de sa verge.

Charlie, sentit bientôt son propre désir exiger sa délivrance. Il quitta le sexe de son frère avec une dernière lapée et remonta le long de son corps, plaçant sa cuisse à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Tout en l'y frottant, il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Ron.

« Petit lion, appela-t-il. Petit lion. »

Ron ne répondit pas, trop occupé à mouvoir son bassin contre sa jambe. Charlie accentua la pression de ses frictions et il vit avec plaisir son amant se cambrer et gémir avant de repartir à l'asseau de sa cuisse. Il fit durer ce petit manège quelques minutes se délectant des mouvements presque spasmodiques du corps de Ron alors qu'il augmentait la cadence de son massage, mais sa patience avait des limites.

Il était très excité et n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se fondre enfin dans ce corps tant rêvé.

« Ron, mon amour. »

Cette fois, le rouquin ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur son frère.

« Ooh Charlie, c'est siiii booon, gémit-il. »

Le Dresseur de Dragons se retint de lui sauter dessus immédiatement et poursuivit :

« Ron... j'ai envie de toi. »

Le regard de son jeune frère s'assombrit brusquement pour ne laisser qu'un océan de glace en ébullition, et il sentit une main taquine se saisir de son sexe. Charlie tressaillit sous l'afflux de sang qui l'inonda soudain et feula, ne pouvant se retenir de mordre l'épaule de son petit lion.

« R... Ron, haleta-t-il alors que ce dernier accentuait ses caresses, je... ah... je... s'il te plaît... je te veux tellement. »

Une phrase murmurée, une réponse donnée...

« Viens. »

... Et Charlie se laissa entièrement submerger.

Ron grogna quand il sentit un doigt le fouiller, puis il serra les draps avec force quand il sentit un second doigt rejoindre le premier et il s'arqua complètement quand un troisième doigt le pénétra. Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux mais il s'obligea à endurer la préparation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, car il n'avait encore jamais fait l'amour, mais il avait confiance en Charlie.

Une bouche câline se posa sur la sienne et il enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure cuivrée de son grand frère, ondoyant timidement des hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche. Bientôt une étrange chaleur s'empara de ses reins et l'incendia totalement quand Charlie vint en lui avec douceur. Le premier mouvement fut tendre et hésitant mais le second et ceux qui suivirent se rythmèrent rapidement et les corps ne se quittaient plus que pour se retrouver ensuite.

Ils enlacèrent leurs doigts et à cet instant, tout leur parut parfaitement à sa place. Leurs lèvres ensemble, leurs mains entrelacées, leurs corps l'un dans l'autre, leurs cœurs à l'unisson. Ils s'aimèrent encore et encore, toujours plus, toujours plus fort, jusqu'à franchir ensemble les portes du paradis. Ron se cambra, une tempête aux creux des reins alors que Charlie se déversait en lui, un pur cri d'extase aux lèvres.

Epuisés mais comblés, ils retombèrent sur les draps, se perdant mutuellement dans la chaleur de leur étreinte. Ce fut Charlie qui brisa le silence.

« Ron. »

« Hum ? »

« Ron, tu sais que ce que nous venons de faire porte un nom. »

« Oui... l'amour, répondit-il avec un soupir extatique. »

« Non, Ron. »

Charlie sentit son petit frère se tendre mais poursuivit. Ils s'étaient tous les deux lovés dans la félicité de leur amour mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si cela était sans importance. Ils étaient amants... mais frères avant tout.

« Je... J'ai adoré te faire l'amour petit lion et je t'aime. C'est quelque chose qui nous unira toute notre vie mais... mais je ne peux pas renier l'autre lien qui nous rattache l'un à l'autre. »

Après l'exaltation du moment, la réalité vous rattrape toujours. Peu importe ce qui vous distance d'elle, elle est là, tapie dans un coin, attendant son heure et frappant avec brusquerie, comme pour vous rappeler qu'il ne faut jamais se perdre dans ses rêves.

Ron soupira. Il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge et son cœur commencer doucement à s'émietter. Il savait... il savait qu'il aurait droit à cette discussion. Il savait que son bonheur ne serait pas éternel, mais même en étant préparé, la douleur trouve toujours le petit interstice qui conduit jusqu'au cœur pour lentement le lacérer.

« Je sais, souffla-t-il avec peine. »

« Ron, tu seras toujours mon tendre amour, tu l'as toujours été, mais... mais nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer. »

« Pourquoi ? fut le sanglot étranglé qui lui serra le cœur. »

« Parce que nous sommes frères, répondit-il. L'amour entre frères est entièrement proscrit quand il dépasse une certaine frontière. »

Ron se redressa sur ses coudes et plongea son regard tourmenté dans celui de son aîné.

« _L'amour n'est ni bien ni mauvais... Pour certains ça peut l'être parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce qui lie deux personnes, mais pour d'autres ça ne l'est pas... Quand tu aimes, et bien tu aimes et ça s'arrête là... Je ne crois pas qu'il faille construire sa vie sur l'opinion des autres... Chacun fait ses propres choix et s'ils sont mauvais et bien il faut simplement se dire que l'expérience s'acquiert avec le temps et les erreurs, _récita-t-il avec détermination. »

Charlie arrondit les yeux et observa son petit lion avec surprise. D'où tenait-il ce genre de propos ?

« C'est vrai, dit-il finalement, mais il y a certaines choses que l'on peut accepter et d'autre pas. C'est comme ça Ron. C'est la vie. L'inceste n'est pas une chose que l'on accepte, ni même que l'on tolère. C'est interdit, banni, totalement exclus et contre ça, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Bien sûr qu'il ne faut pas construire sa vie sur l'opinion des autres, mais il est impossible de la bâtir en étant complètement coupé du monde. Ce que tu es en train de me proposer est de la folie. Que ferions-nous seuls, sans personne à nos côtés ? Pourrais-tu sincèrement imaginer ton avenir sans la présence de tes proches ? Sans leur amour ? »

« Tu as l'air si sûr de toi, murmura Ron. Comment peux-tu être sûr que les autres verrons notre amour comme une disgrâce ? »

« Imagine Ginny et Bill à notre place. Que ressentirais-tu ? »

Ron réfléchit une seconde et ne put empêcher une grimace de déformer ses traits.

« Maintenant imagine papa avec Fred ou G... »

« N'exagère pas quand même, le coupa Ron avec dégoût. »

« Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ? C'est de l'inceste au même titre que notre amour. »

« Charlie... »

« Ron, je t'aime tu m'entends. N'en doute jamais, jamais. Sois-en sûr, ce n'est pas facile pour moi de te dire toutes ces choses, mais il le faut, parce que c'est mon rôle. Je suis ton grand frère avant tout et depuis notre plus tendre enfance j'ai promis de te protéger. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je ne peux pas te laisser t'engager dans quelque chose qui brisera ta vie, ton avenir. Je refuse de te voir souffrir à cause de moi. C'est tout simplement trop me demander. »

« Alors... Ce que nous avons fait était une erreur ? demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux. »

Charlie saisit son menton et força leur regard à se croiser.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas apte à te répondre car j'ai adoré te posséder petit lion. Mais si c'était une erreur, alors c'est la meilleure que j'ai faite de toute mon existence. »

Ron lui fit un magnifique sourire et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Charlie. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, repoussant autant que possible le moment où il faudrait se séparer. Mais le manque d'air est une raison mortelle à un certain degré et c'est avec un soupir de mauvaise grâce que le baiser prit fin.

Charlie attira son frère à lui et l'enlaça fort, très fort contre son cœur. Il avait mal... il souffrait d'avoir dû faire avorter leur amour incestueux mais il le devait et au fond de lui, une petite parcelle de son être était heureuse. Oui. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait.

« Charlie ? »

« Hum, petit lion ? »

« Que... qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Parce que même si j'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit, même si... je partage ton avis, je t'aime. Je t'aime à en mourir. »

Charlie retint les larmes qui brillaient aux coins de ses yeux et répondit d'une voix émue.

« Tu as toute la vie devant toi mon amour, toute la vie. Tu es encore jeune et je sais que tu rencontreras une personne qui t'aimeras et te chériras autant que moi. Vous construirez votre amour ensemble et tu seras heureux. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis certain, répondit-il avec une pensée pour Hermione. J'en suis certain. »

« Je peux rester avec toi ce soir ? »

« Je suppose que personne ne se doutera de ce qui s'est passé ici si tu restes avec moi. »

« Alors je reste. »

« Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu partes. »

Ron sourit et se cala confortablement entre les bras de son frère.

« Je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de se laisser dériver dans les bras de Morphée. »

« Je t'aime aussi petit lion. »

**RWCWRWCWRWCW**

Harry, un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione observait toute la _petite_ famille Weasley se dire au revoir. Embrassades, éclats de rire, accolades étaient de mise et son visage se fendit d'un chaleureux sourire. Jamais il n'oublierait cet été. Son premier été de pur magie avec sa Famille.

Son anniversaire avait été un succès. Il avait reçu une véritable montagne de cadeaux, dont un dont il ne connaissait pas l'expéditeur, mais qui l'avait ravi au plus haut point. A son poignet, pendait désormais une ravissante gourmette d'argent gravée d'un seul et unique mot : « _Tendrement _».

Il avait cherché qui avait bien pu lui offrir cette merveille, mais avait rapidement déchanté quand il comprit que personne ne savait plus qui avait offert quoi. Mis à part Hermione et Ron bien entendu qui s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir la nouvelle panoplie complète de Quidditch, avec en prime une bouteille de liqueur afin de dignement fêter son entré dans la _Cour des Grands_. Ce fut un grand moment, particulièrement pour les toilettes qui avaient plus que dignement endossé le rôle de vide-entrailles.

Le Gryffondor sourit à ce souvenir. Oui, il avait passé d'excellentes vacances. D'autant plus que Ron et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés. Pas des masses, mais il avait la nette impression que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble avant la fin de l'année. Du moins, il l'espérait. Harry ne savait toujours pas de qui Ron était subitement tombé amoureux, mais il préférait croire qu'il lui avait simplement dissimulé ses sentiments envers la jeune fille. Après tout, peut-être Ron avait-il seulement craint qu'il n'aille tout dévoiler à Hermione, ce qu'il aurait fait, rien que pour le plaisir d'accélérer la machine. Mais il s'était fait la promesse de garder ça pour lui et de les laisser aller à leur rythme.

En parlant du roux, ce dernier serrait tendrement Charlie dans ses bras. Entre ces deux-là également tout s'était semble-t-il arrangé. Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble à discuter, selon les propres termes de Ron, ils avaient mis à plat bon nombre de choses et s'étaient même engagés dans un corps à corps fraternel. Une petite bagarre entre frères, c'est toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux, avait songé Harry avec satisfaction. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient que rarement quittés, riant comme deux enfants, parfois au grand damne d'Harry et d'Hermione qui jalousaient un peu la quantité de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Néanmoins, la fraternité à parfois quelque chose d'étrange et de sacrée qu'il faut entretenir et préserver, et Harry le comprenait parfaitement.

Le survivant fut sorti de ses pensées par le léger coup de coude d'Hermione dans ses côtes.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il. »

« Regarde, comme c'est mignon, lui dit-elle en pointant du menton les deux frères. »

Charlie et Ron étaient pourpres, les larmes aux yeux, se serrant mutuellement comme si le monde allait bientôt s'effondrer sous leurs pieds. Harry ne put retenir un petit rire goguenard. De vrais gamins... Ce qu'il vit ensuite le fit rire davantage. Charlie, telle une adorable maman poule, s'était mis à caqueter des conseils à son poussin alors que ledit poussin piaillait qu'il ne devait surtout pas oublier de prendre régulièrement sa potion pour que sa petit patte guérisse rapidement.

« Bien ! Je crois qu'il est temps de partir maintenant les enfants, sinon vous allez rater votre train, lança le père Weasley. »

Et alors que Molly embrassait une ultime fois ses fils et sa belle fille, Ron rejoignit ses amis, une main posée sur sa joue. Il avait adoré le dernier baiser de son grand frère...

« Alors, lança Harry, pas trop triste ? »

Ron lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« Nan... Tout va bien aller maintenant. »

« Et si nous allions au lac avant de préparer nos affaires pour la rentrée ? proposa Hermione. »

Les garçons acquiescèrent d'un vif mouvement de tête, et c'est en riant qu'ils quittèrent la pièce, sous le regard bienveillant de Charlie qui disparaissait dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

**Have you ever ? Have you ever ?**

**THE END-EUH n.n...**

Ce fut difficile mais j'y suis tout de même y arrivée. J'ai relevé le défi et je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Reste maintenant à savoir si vous en êtes également satisfaits n.n...

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer je n'ai pas abordé tous les _problèmes_ que pouvaient engendrer une relation incestueuse. Pour cela, il m'aurait fallu plus de chapitres et vu que c'est un OS, je n'ai pas voulu non plus le faire trop traîner en longueur. Il aurait certainement fini par être ennuyeux et ma hantise, c'est bien de vous ennuyer lol.

**((1)) **: C'est comme ça que chez moi, l'on conçoit la naissance de la perle. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas de cette manière que l'on fabrique une perle mais disons que c'est le côté poétique de la chose lol. Nous sommes gourmands de légendes chez moi. Ce texte a été tiré d'un bouquin que j'ai lu il y a longtemps mais dont j'ai gardé quelques phrases. Elles ne sont donc pas de moi n.n...

**((2)) **: « Ta'iti » est la prononciation française de « Tahiti ». Chez nous, nous prononçons le « h » alors que les Français, l'aspirent. Les Anglais prononcent également le « h » mais Fred a entendu « Ta'iti » donc il l'a répété, pensant que c'était là, la prononciation normale. Surtout qu'il ne connaît pas Tahiti lol.

J'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment en ma compagnie. Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain OS de la série « _Les amours interdits _» : « Le Professeur et son élève ».

Merci et à la prochaine.

Kissouxxxx HK n.n...

**INFO FIC : **

Le chapitre dix de **l'Echangeur** est en bonne voie. Il est bientôt terminé. Je sais, je sais, beaucoup l'attendent mais **l'Echangeur** est une fiction qui me prend de l'énergie lol, parce que si j'ai les idées j'ai vraiment du mal à les ordonner pour donner le résultat que je souhaite ;)


	3. Le Professeur et son élève

_Auteuse _: Moua ! n.n...

_Titre du Recueil_ : Les amours interdits.

_Base_ : Harry Potter et « Fever » la version Beyonce.

_Genre_ : **Songfic - Hétéro – relation extra-professorale (mdr... je sais même pas si ça se dit vraiment lol) **

_Rating _: **M ou T selon les avis. **

_Couple_ : Rogue - Ginny

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR.

_Statut_ : OS – inter histoire (Très, très, très long ! Et ce n'est pas une blague n.n...)

_Résumé _: Tout le monde pense qu'une relation entre un professeur et son élève, c'est simple... En apparence sûrement, mais dans le fond, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Le Professeur Rogue et Ginny en feront la difficile expérience.

_Note _:

Wou-hou ! Ma première fiction HP hétéro mdr n.n... Je suis tout excitée mais un peu anxieuse lol. Comme avec la précédente et certainement beaucoup d'OS de cette série ce sera la première fois pour moi... Haaa. Perdre ma virginité dans ses conséquences, un peu risqué mais motivant lol.

D'autant que je n'ai aucune véritable expérience écrite avec Rogue. La dernière en date est une fiction où il est en couple avec Neville et j'ai pu constater que la personnalité que je lui avais donnée n'était pas des plus adéquates. En fait, je gère parfaitement Rogue... Uniquement quand il ne doit apparaître que dans quatre ou cinq lignes lol...

Enfin, j'espère me rattraper ici, si tant est que vous lisiez, hum.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**_Pour ma bêta ISHTAR _**: Ma chérie ! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aies accepté de bétalecter cette série d'OS. Je me doute que tu aies du boulot ailleurs et je sais que je te prends du temps. Je t'adore et merci encore pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi ! Kissouxxxx HK.

Ah oui ! Excusez-moi d'avance pour les fans de Rogue et aussi pour les commentaires de mon amie Juju... Ca faisait longtemps tiens.

**_LES AMOURS INTERDITS : Le Professeur et son élève. _**

« Ginny ? »

« Harry ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« La même chose que toi je suppose. J'ai été collé, répondit-il avec une moue dégoûtée. Même après la guerre ce satané professeur de Potion m'en veut toujours... Je ne sais pas, j'ai dû lui voler sa soupe dans une vie antérieure. »

« Tu t'es encore battu avec Malfoy, je parie. »

« Penses-tu, Malfoy m'ignore en ce moment. Il fait comme si je n'existais plus... »

« Bah, il a changé... Il n'est plus le même depuis la guerre. »

« D'abord Ron, ensuite Sirius, maintenant toi... J'ai la sensation d'être le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué, se renfrogna Harry. C'est vrai quoi ! C'est ma Némésis personnelle et je suis le seul à n'avoir rien vu. Et puis, s'il veut faire la paix il n'est pas obligé de m'ignorer ! C'est chiant. »

« Oh voyons Ry, fit Ginny en roulant des yeux, ça te manque tant que ça de ne plus de disputer avec lui ? »

Harry resta pensif quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Ben... Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. C'est clair que ça me fait des vacances mais je ne vais pas non plus te cacher que c'est un peu déstabilisant. J'ai l'impression de manquer des épisodes de ma vie et ce n'est pas très rassurant. »

« Tu verras, tu t'y feras vite, lança Ginny en riant. Et puis, Rogue pourrait faire un excellent substitut. »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! s'exclama le brun avec de gros yeux. Jamais de la vie ! L'avantage avec Malfoy c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas me foutre en retenue quand bon lui semblait, et je vais te dire un truc. J'ai autre chose à faire que de me retrouver collé vingt-cinq heure sur vingt-quatre ! »

« En parlant de ça, pourquoi as-tu été collé ? »

« Je suis arrivé en retard... »

« Comme d'habitude, ricana Ginny. »

« Pas du tout ! s'indigna Harry. En fait, je n'avais que vingt minutes de retard cette fois... D'habitude j'arrive une demi-heure après le début du cours. » (_**NdJuju **: Comme moi, solidarité oblige héhé..._)

Ginny éclata de rire et Harry haussa les épaules d'un air outré.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-il. »

« Bah... J'ai fait pousser des oreilles d'âne sur la tête de cette affreuse Alicia Dolce. C'était pas de ma faute, c'était plus fort que moi... » (_**NdJuju **: Dommage que je ne puisse pas faire la même chose avec une certaine personne..._)

« C'est pas elle la nouvelle petite amie d'Israël ? »

Ginny détourna le regard en affichant une moue blasée.

« Ouais... Je me demande comment cet imbécile a pu la préférer à moi ? »

« Justement, sourit Harry, c'est parce que c'est un imbécile. »

« Tu as raison, mais en plus d'être un imbécile c'est un mufle ! »

« J'ose espérer que vous ne parlez pas de moi, Miss Weasley ? »

Ginny et Harry tressaillirent et se retournèrent pour voir leur professeur de Potion, les bras croisés et le regard menaçant. Ginny secoua négativement la tête et rougit légèrement, avant que Rogue ne leur demande de le suivre. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de potion, vide et silencieuse à cette heure de la nuit, puis Harry s'installa près de Ginny, attendant de connaître leur punition. Mais Rogue ne leur accorda pas le moindre regard et se contenta de s'asseoir à son bureau et d'ouvrir un livre. Ginny et Harry se lancèrent un regard étonné et alors qu'ils haussaient tous les deux les épaules, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, lança Rogue sans lever les yeux de son grimoire. »

« Bonsoir Professeur, salua Pansy avant de fermer la porte. Excusez mon retard, ajouta-t-elle en apercevant Harry et Ginny. »

« Vous êtes pile à l'heure Miss Parkinson, répondit-il. Ce sont eux qui sont arrivés en avance. Bien, maintenant vous allez tous prendre un chaudron individuel et me préparer ces potions, poursuivit-il en inscrivant trois modes de préparation au tableau d'un coup de baguette. »

Harry leva un sourcil surpris. Préparer une potion en guise de retenue ? C'était bien la première fois que Rogue demandait cela. D'ordinaire, il était du genre à affectionner le nettoyage de chaudrons ou encore de cages d'animaux gluants. Des trucs...

« Ce sont des potions de guérison pour Madame Pomfresh. Elles servent essentiellement pour les blessures au Quidditch. Je ne saurais donc trop vous conseiller de réussir vos potions car autrement... » (_**NdJ **: C'est désossé à vie mdr..._)

...bien sadique quoi.

Severus laissa sa phrase en suspend, se retenant d'afficher un sourire caustique. Il savourait avec un plaisir dissimulé les mines quasi horrifiées d'anticipation qu'affichaient ses élèves. Ah qu'il était bon de se détendre un peu...

Ce n'était malheureusement qu'un court répit. Le destin, avait semble-t-il envie de se divertir un peu, et avait de ce fait jeté son dévolu sur notre honni et adoré professeur de Potion.

**oOo**

_Je le savais. Je. Le. Savais. J'aurais mieux fait de rester couché ce matin, soupira mentalement Severus. _

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit professeur de Potion déjà ? Ah oui... Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il ne niait pas entretenir une affinité toute particulière avec les Potions, après tout, il les adorait, mais les élèves montraient en général plus de détermination –_et de plaisir semblait-il_- à réussir en Défense. Enseigner cette matière, lui aurait donc certainement évité moult maux de tête.

Refermant son ouvrage d'un geste sec démontrant son mécontentement et sa patience à fleur de peau, Rogue se leva promptement et se dirigea vers la source de son tracas. Une source d'où découlait de vicieux mots grossiers et diverses critiques plus ou moins recherchées et sans doute exagérées. Severus n'en était pas tout à fait certain, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que les deux furies qui se disputaient depuis maintenant cinq minutes lui tapaient sur les nerfs.

« Miss Weasley, Miss Parkinson, je vous prierais de cesser vos jérémiades, les invectiva-t-il durement. »

Les deux élèves perdues dans leur enthousiasme croissant à la recherche productive d'insultes blessantes et inventives, ne remarquèrent pas la présence de leur professeur et poursuivirent leur altercation orale avec fougue.

« SILENCE ! mugit alors Severus son regard noir rutilant d'éclairs. »

Dire qu'il était prodigieusement énervé était un doux euphémisme... Du moins de l'avis d'Harry qui avait sursauté au son de sa voix froide et cassante.

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent elles aussi d'un même mouvement, et sous le coup de la surprise Ginny lâcha les graines de tournesol qu'elle tenait en main, dans son chaudron. À ce moment précis, personne ne le remarqua, trop occupé à se rétrécir face au regard meurtrier de Rogue. Ce n'est que lorsque que la potion bouillit, faisant naître des bulles de lave à la surface, avant de jaillir telle une colonne d'eau pouvant faire pâlir de jalousie les plus grands geysers, que le « _personne »_ en question daigna y accorder un minimum d'attention.

_« Personne »,_ n'avait pas le choix en réalité... Car quasiment tout le monde fut copieusement aspergé de Potion. De Rogue à Ginny en passant par une Pansy totalement chavirée. Harry, lui, mu par ses réflexes aiguisés, avait réagi à temps et c'était courageusement –_intelligemment serait un mot plus approprié cependant_- planqué sous sa table avant que cette _pluie_ diluvienne ne s'abatte sur sa tête brune. (_**NdJ **: Mdr, j'aurais fait pareil. Je tiens trop à mon brushing._)

Et alors qu'il sortait son nez de sous son abri, il écarquilla les yeux. La moitié de la salle était inondée de Potion, les tables dégoulinaient de liquide visqueux d'un vert kaki criard, le plafond gouttait, et sur le sol s'étendait une véritable mare vaseuse. On aurait dit un marécage meublé comme une Salle de classe, ou le contraire... c'était du pareil au même. Et au milieu de tout ce fatras, se tenaient plus ou moins fièrement, le professeur Rogue, Ginny et Pansy tous trois victimes du tsunami de potion.

Rogue avait un regard indéchiffrable rivé sur la petite rouquine et cette dernière observait son professeur de manière identique. C'aurait pu être le plus effrayant, de l'avis d'Harry, si un peu plus loin, Pansy ne s'était pas... goulûment –_c'était le mot_- jetée sur une malheureuse chaise qu'elle honorait de baisers, hum, voraces. Harry hésita entre rire et grimacer. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être à la place de la pauvrette –_il pensait à la chaise bien entendu_- et ce même s'il avait été hétéro.

Pansy était loin d'être laide, bien au contraire, elle lui rappelait souvent Blanche neige à vrai dire –_cheveux noirs, lèvres rouges, teint pâle_- mais la manière dont elle embrassait la chaise était très... particulière. Voyant la Serpentarde commencer à _chevaucher_ le siège, Harry se décida à agir. Tel Indiana Jones, il sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de la saisir par les épaules, qu'elle s'évanouit lui tombant littéralement dans les bras. Il la rattrapa de justesse, grimaçant en sentant la robe _potionnée_ de la jeune fille sur sa peau et se tourna vers Rogue. (_**NdJ **: Help ! é.è_)

Ce dernier, avait abandonné la contemplation de Ginny et dardait sur lui un étrange regard. Un regard qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu. Le Gryffondor s'attendit à une explosion de colère en bonne et due forme et au moins à un nombre incalculable d'heures de retenue, mais Rogue ne semblait pas... d'humeur. Il avait l'air confus.

« Potter, amenez Miss Parkinson à l'infirmerie, dit-il d'une voix rauque. »

Puis d'un coup de baguette, il nettoya la salle ainsi que leurs vêtements à tous. Harry lui en fut secrètement reconnaissant. Non seulement la potion avait une odeur parfaitement détestable mais en plus, porter une Pansy dégoulinante ne l'enchantait guère, surtout qu'elle commençait à peser entre ses bras. (_**NdJ **: J'imagine n.n''..._)

« Partez, ajouta le professeur en retournant à son bureau. Votre retenue est levée pour ce soir. »

Harry arrondit encore les yeux, n'y croyant pas réellement, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable et alors qu'il sortait de la salle de classe, Pansy entre ses bras et Ginny à sa suite, il remercia sincèrement Dame Chance.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne Harry ? demanda Ginny. »

« Euh... Tout dépend de ton état. Tu veux aller voir Pomfresh ? »

La rouquine réfléchit quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation.

« Non, c'est bon. Je pense que Rogue nous aurait dit d'aller consulter l'infirmière si la potion était dangereuse. Bon, je peux te laisser alors ? »

« Ouais, t'inquiète. Je dépose juste la princesse et je retourne au dortoir. »

« À demain. »

Ginny le quitta avec un baiser sur la joue et Harry soupira en saisissant sa baguette.

« _Mobilicorpus_. »

Il refusait de se casser le dos à porter Pansy jusqu'à l'infirmerie qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du château. Costaud ouais, mais suicidaire, non. (_**NdJ **: LOL !_)

**SRGWSRGWSRGW**

Éreinté par sa journée particulièrement riche en émotion et surtout sa dernière retenue –_il s'en maudissait encore d'ailleurs_- Severus, rejoignit ses appartements.

D'un coup de baguette il ôta le sort de sécurité posé sur sa porte et pénétra enfin dans son antre austère au premier abord, mais qui recélait une certaine chaleur qu'il était bien le seul à remarquer : le chaleureux et si chéri silence qui l'accueillait. C'était son petit chez lui, son coin d'isolement, son petit paradis d'exil, le seul où il était assuré de ne pas être constamment dérangé par le brouhaha quotidien des élèves, leurs rires hystériques, leurs ridicules et exaspérantes faces d'étudiants boutonneux et pré-pubères au degré de maturité inférieur à moins de zéro et encore, il restait poli. (_**NdJ **: A peine..._)

Après avoir fermé et verrouillé la porte de son terrier de solitude, il se permit un petit soupir de bien-être. Alors qu'il faisait léviter ses affaires jusqu'à son bureau, il entreprit de sa main libre, de déboutonner le haut de sa robe dévoilant le col d'un t-shirt sombre.

Puis, toujours d'un coup de baguette, il se servit un verre d'alcool avant de renoncer et de choisir de se préparer une tisane. Mieux valait se détendre sans se garantir une gueule de bois pour le lendemain. À jeun il supportait déjà mal les pépiements incessants des Poudlardiens, alors avec un mal de crâne carabiné, il craignait de trop rapidement jouer de sa baguette sur l'air d'un Impardonnable. Pas que ça le dérangeait vraiment, d'ailleurs c'était peut-être là, la seule véritable raison pour laquelle il regrettait de ne plus être un mangemort, mais bon... Il ne voulait pas non plus gâcher le temps qui lui restait sur terre à expier ses crimes en prison à cause d'un ou d'une petite insolente qu'il aurait _Dolorisé_ pour cause de tapage diurne excessif et nuisible à ses pauvres tympans amoureux de calme. Il avait eu son compte avec la réplique miniature et exaspérante au possible, de son défunt rival d'école.

Néanmoins, Severus songea avec ironie que malgré tout, il n'en aurait jamais fini avec la race des Potter. Autant le père était un exécrable petit cafard, autant le fils était un infect morpion qui lui pourrissait son existence. La seule chose de bien chez Potter junior, mis à part son CV encensé de la mort de Voldemort, était ses yeux d'un vert intense et vif. Son regard lumineux et brillant en n'importe quelle circonstance, qui rappelait avec nostalgie à notre professeur de Potion, le regard de sa première et secrète amie : Lily Evans de son nom d'épouse Potter.

Une fois sa tisane prête et posée sur la table basse près du feu, Severus défit entièrement sa robe de sorcier et l'ôta rapidement avant de se laisser choir dans son fauteuil « _cent pour cent pur mou garanti velouté sous vos fesses fatiguées _» dixit le vendeur. Il se saisit de sa tasse et but le liquide relaxant tout en laissant dériver son regard sur les flammes crépitantes dans l'âtre comme ses souvenirs dans sa tête.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Severus avait toujours eu un faible tout particulier pour les roux. Il adorait ces têtes coiffées avec un rayon de soleil d'automne. Cette couleur rouille ou ambré corrosif qui pouvait tirer sur le brun ou au contraire sur la navel flamme et brûlante. Cette couleur chaude qui laissait cette impression de soleil après la pluie. (_**NdJ** : Je vais peut-être me teindre en rousse tiens...NdIshtar : MOI D'ABORD !_)

Le professeur de Potion se remémora avec un sourire dissimulé derrière le bord de sa tasse, combien il aimait admirer de loin la chevelure-flamme de Lily dans sa jeunesse. Une longue avalanche de feu au divers reflets maltais qui pouvait réchauffer n'importe qui pendant un orage. En réalité, c'est de là qu'il tenait cette passion secrète pour la rousseur.

Au fil des années, il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer une multitude de rouquins. Certains comme Arthur ou Molly Weasley, ne possédaient pas ce rayonnement particulier que pouvait dégager la couleur chatoyante de leurs cheveux. D'autres comme les frères Weasley disposaient d'une étincelle de couleur qui leur donnait un certain charme malheureusement dissimulé sous leur bêtise chronique. En réalité, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait vraiment se targuer de posséder la rousseur inégalée de Lily... Et par un curieux hasard il fallait que le prénom de la jeune fille eût la même terminaison que celui de l'épouse Potter : Ginny de son nom de famille –_infortuné coup du destin selon l'avis de Severus_- Weasley.

Le regard de Rogue se troubla en pensant à l'adolescente et en particulier à ce qui s'était passé pendant la retenue. Ce fut très bizarre, même pour lui, qui pourtant se vautrait dans la magie tous les jours.

Après avoir été copieusement aspergé de potion, il avait posé son regard sur la jeune Gryffondor et avait ressenti quelque chose de singulièrement étrange. Il n'avait plus éprouvé cela depuis bien longtemps : de l'attirance. Sous le coup de la surprise il en était resté muet et n'avait pu que darder sur elle un regard rempli d'une émotion qu'il lui était difficile de nommer, mais qui laissait en son sein un léger goût de miel et de douceur.

En quelques secondes seulement, il avait eu le temps d'entièrement la détailler et l'avait, à son plus grand étonnement, trouvée très attirante. Pourtant, elle était complètement maculée de potion et lui lançait un regard effaré luisant de terreur. Rien qui aurait pu attiser sa convoitise en temps normal. Pourquoi avait-il alors ressenti cette soudaine attraction pour elle ? Comment avait-il fait pour remarquer son visage fin constellé de taches de son, ses yeux noisette et clairs, son corps vivant de jeunesse et délicieusement proportionné, sous cette couche vaseuse de potion ? (_**NdJ **: Je me le demande. Si seulement c'était aussi simple de draguer un mec... la boue ça marche aussi vous croyez ? **Ndla **: Lol, idiote._)

Severus secoua la tête et engloutit le reste de sa tisane en une gorgée avant de s'en préparer une autre pour calmer ses ardeurs. Parce qu'elles étaient là et bien là... Au souvenir de la jeune Gryffondor, son corps réagissait de manière dérangeante et effrayante pour un homme dont la sensibilité était aussi accrue que les talents de Potter en potion, autant dire quasi inexistante. Ses mains étaient moites, son cœur se compressait étrangement, sa respiration s'accélérait et il avait l'impression désagréable de suer. Et contrairement à l'opinion publique, il avait horreur de ça... être en sueur. Il ne supportait pas d'être gras et collant. Cette pensée lui en remémora une autre, et avec un soupir il se leva pour aller chercher sa baguette.

Il la saisit puis alla se placer devant le miroir à pied de ses appartements. Il la pointa alors sur sa tempe, ferma les yeux et l'agita en petits cercles réguliers faisant naître une multitude d'escarbilles bleues et blanches. **((1))** Les flammèches s'élevèrent dans les airs avant d'entièrement envelopper le corps du professeur puis de disparaître avec un « _Finite incantatem _» murmuré.

Il songea avec soulagement et satisfaction, que le sort de déshabillement était plus qu'efficace lorsque l'on avait les membres fourbus par une longue et rude journée de travail. Rogue ouvrit alors les yeux et s'observa. Devant lui se tenait le reflet d'un Professeur de potion à l'aspect revêche entièrement nu.

Son nez légèrement crochu était fin. Son regard d'onyx avait un air obscur et caverneux, mais profond et envoûtant. Sa chevelure était plutôt grossière, mais abondante et épaisse. Son teint pâle était presque cadavérique mais cela donnait un aspect plutôt étrange à sa silhouette : fragile et moiré. Son corps paraissait être d'une maigreur presque osseuse mais il avait une taille fine et droite qui le rendait élancé.

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on qualifiait de renversant, canon et foutrement bandant selon les termes plus ou moins vulgaires de la jeunesse actuelle qui l'affligeait tant, mais il avait ce côté brun ténébreux non négligeable qui lui garantirait un nombre appréciable d'admiratrices, s'il décidait d'abandonner définitivement son côté d'ours bourru mal réveillé. (_**NdJ **: C'est aussi ça qui fait son charme n.n...NdI : je confirme !_)

Posant sa baguette, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau et alors qu'elle remplissait à grands jets la baignoire, Severus agrémenta son bain de quelques sels parfumés, puis ferma le robinet avant de s'y plonger avec délices.

Fermant les yeux et appréciant la douceur salvatrice de son bain, il laissa son esprit vagabonder. En quelques secondes seulement, il se focalisa sur une tête rousse à la chevelure d'automne. Ginny Weasley... Elle n'excellait pas dans sa matière ce qui était semble-t-il une tare commune dans la famille Weasley, mais et même si Ginny Weasley avait tout des qualités d'un cancre, ça lui plaisait. (_**NdJ **: Mon prof de Droit, super mignon, ne pense pas la même chose de moi malheureusement..._)

Cette fille avait depuis toujours attiré son attention. Il l'avait remarqué à cause de sa rousseur exquise, mais là où beaucoup pouvaient la trouver ordinaire et sans saveur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable et gracieuse. En outre, après cette retenue il la voyait désormais tout autrement. Elle était rayonnante, pleine de vie, incroyablement séduisante et il pouvait le penser en toute tranquillité, bougrement succulente.

Sans prendre réellement conscience de la tournure de ses pensées, il s'imagina en train de la goûter. De passer sa langue sur ses petites lèvres roses et fines, de saisir dans la paume de sa main l'un de ses seins menus et de le ployer avant d'en téter le bout avec gourmandise. De lentement faire glisser ses doigts le long de son ventre avant d'aller tâter de sa féminité... Il imagina les gémissements et petits cris qu'elle pousserait, son regard noisette s'enflammer, son visage pris dans la corolle rousse et lisse de sa chevelure se crisper de plaisir.

Il la voyait désormais se cambrer, bombant sa poitrine, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière et suppliant ses doigts de se faire plus pressants, plus rapides, plus durs, dans son sexe. Et il obéirait, oui il obéirait car rien n'était plus beau en cet instant que Ginny Weasley en pleine extase.

Severus, se déversa dans un cri et tenant toujours sa virilité encore palpitante entre ses doigts, reprit peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent au son de sa respiration haletante avant qu'il ne réalise toute l'horreur de la situation. Il s'était masturbé en pensant à Ginny Weasley. Il s'était masturbé en pensant à une élève... mineure de surcroît.

Poussant un cri d'effroi, il se leva promptement et sortit du bain. Sans se préoccuper de sa nudité et de l'eau qui dégoulinait de son corps, il se précipita dans son salon, se saisit de sa baguette l'utilisant pour se sécher et s'habiller. Une fois cela fait, il sortit de son antre de solitude, brusquement atteint d'un pressant besoin d'air frais.

Et alors qu'il se hâtait vers la tour d'astronomie, en vue de prendre un grand bol d'air, sa tisane, elle, refroidissait lentement sur sa table basse... (_**NdJ **: Gaspillage ! **Ndla **: Mais tais-toi pour l'amour de Dieu !_)

**oOo**

Il arriva assez rapidement à destination et s'engagea aussitôt dans l'escalier de pierre en forme d'escargot.

Perdu dans sa course et ne regardant pas où il allait, il se cogna brutalement sur ce qui paraissait être un mur mouvant, chaud et très doux.

Déstabilisé, il entraîna le mur avec lui dans une chute courte mais douloureuse. Enfin surtout pour le mur car, lui, il avait atterri directement dessus.

« Par tous les saints, glapit-il alors qu'il tentait de se redresser. »

Il se massa le crâne avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. C'est alors qu'une voix familière le fit sursauter.

« Professeur Rogue ?! »

Son cœur fit un bond phénoménal dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il dardait un regard effaré sur le mur parlant : une petite rouquine, les yeux arrondi de stupeur, les jambes maladroitement écartées pour laisser place au corps plus qu'imposant de Severus.

« Miss Weasley ?! »

Les deux protagonistes cessèrent tout mouvement, trop surpris pour se soucier une seule seconde de la pose plus que suggestive qu'ils venaient de figer dans l'air. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore, quand Severus reprit possession de ses moyens, réalisant enfin la position problématiquement indécente dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Se dégageant d'un mouvement rapide, tout en occultant farouchement l'étrange sensation de la chaleur du creux des cuisses de son élève, il se releva vivement s'éloignant aussi dignement que possible de la jeune fille. Inspirant profondément, il tendit ensuite la main à la rouquine, qui semblant toujours perdue dans les méandres d'il-ne-savait-quoi, accepta sans autre forme de cérémonie l'aide bienvenue.

Une nouvelle minute s'égrena lentement, durant laquelle le Professeur et son élève se jaugèrent mutuellement, sans pour autant avoir les mêmes raisons de le faire. Severus en profita, et ce malgré l'acide réprimande de sa conscience, pour savourer le contact de ses yeux avec le corps juvénile qui se tenait face à lui, tremblant et hésitant.

En temps normal, cela lui aurait fait de l'effet de terrifier un élève qui venait de bafouer le règlement interne de l'école de surcroît, mais là, un autre genre d'excitation le prenait aux tripes. Une excitation malsaine et ô combien malvenue en cet instant précis. Se concentrant un maximum, il endigua toute forme d'émotion non désirée pour l'heure et dirigea une attention professionnelle nouvellement retrouvée sur la rouquine.

« Miss Weasley, puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez hors de vos dortoirs à une heure pareille ? demanda-t-il, soulagé de constater que sa voix avait les inflexions voulues. »

La rouquine tressaillit, puis rougit, balbutiant un quelconque chuchotement incompréhensible. Severus soupira discrètement, préférant écourter la rencontre au risque de voir son excitation étrange refaire surface. Ginny Weasley se rendait-elle compte à quel point elle était désirable en cet instant ?

« Bien, puisque vous n'avez aucune explication valable à me donner, il serait plus que préférable pour vous de rejoindre votre tour. Je retire également dix points à Gryffondor pour non-respect du couvre-feu et cinq point de plus pour vagabondage nocturne. »

À cette phrase Ginny sembla retrouver une légère contenance et lança un regard criant d'injustice à son Professeur, mais ce dernier, ne lui laissa pas le loisir de protester. Y avait-il matière à protester de toute façon ?

« Ne me regardez pas comme cela, Miss Weasley, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne connaissiez pas le règlement de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Sur ce, retournez immédiatement à vos dortoirs, à moins que vous ne désiriez une retenue en plus. »

Severus vit la rouquine le fusiller du regard, puis s'en aller, lui tournant sèchement le dos. Il patienta encore un moment, s'assurant du départ réel de l'adolescente, avant de pousser un profond soupir intérieur, que ne trahissaient que ses yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit, puis se dirigea plus lentement cette fois au sommet de la tour. Il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer à nouveau un élève, d'autant plus que si cela était le cas, il ne se priverait certainement pas pour lui coller deux bonnes heures de retenue.

Il était un tantinet sur les nerfs là, et son bref entretien –_si tant est qu'on puisse appeler cela un entretien_- avec la petite Weasley, l'avait laissé très agité. En clair, il avait une irrépressible envie de se défouler.

Severus s'accouda au muret du toit de la tour, et soupira doucement. Son corps et ses hormones agissaient de façon très inhabituelle pour lui. C'est comme si un troupeau entier de centaures avaient élu domicile dans ses veines, s'amusant à l'échauffer et le stimuler de manière bizarre.

Diable !

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti cela ? Dix-huit, vingt ans ? Il connaissait sa profonde attirance pour les roux, il connaissait son admiration jusque-là discrète pour Ginny Weasley, mais il ne connaissait définitivement pas le désir soudain qui lui enflait les veines depuis peu, dès qu'il la voyait.

Désir renforcé semble-t-il par sa toute récente séance de masturbation dans son bain. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se caressait intimement, ça il le savait parfaitement. Il le faisait assez régulièrement non pas pour le plaisir de la chair, mais plus par souci d'apaisement. Frustration, colère, irritation et autres, paraissaient se déverser totalement hors de lui, chaque fois que son membre se soulageait.

C'était sa manière à lui de se défaire de tout nœud indésirable dans son corps et son esprit. La montée d'adrénaline était telle que... mais tout de même, très insuffisante en général pour le pousser à fantasmer sur qui-que-ce-soit. Alors pourquoi ce soir s'était-il ainsi laissé aller dans son bain ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pu endiguer le flot de pensées obscènes qui lui avait traversé l'esprit alors que sa main s'activait sur lui ? Pour elle ?

Pourquoi « pour elle » ?

Severus ne comprenait pas bien, mais il se promit de découvrir la vérité et de mettre à jour ses fantasmes plutôt incommodants. Ginny Weasley ne pouvait définitivement pas lui plaire à ce point, et ce, après une simple retenue, alors que toute l'année il la croisait sans arrêt. Ce ne serait pas normal... et surtout identifié dans le règlement du corps professoral comme une faute grave et condamnable, bien évidemment.

**SRGWSRGWSRGW**

**Un mois plus tard**

« Professeur Rogue, puis-je vous entretenir un moment ? »

Severus acquiesça et suivit plus ou moins docilement sa collègue. Après quelques couloirs, ils pénétrèrent le bureau du professeur et alors qu'elle leur servait une tasse de thé à chacun, il s'installa dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée.

« Vous semblez préoccupée Minerva, remarqua-t-il alors qu'elle lui tendait une tasse. »

La vieille femme soupira et prit place dans le fauteuil face à celui de son collègue _potionniste_. Elle bu une gorgée de thé, dardant sur lui un regard étrange et Severus pensa en son for intérieur qu'il ne pourrait y échapper. Et dire qu'il avait tout fait pour que rien ne transparaisse...

Manifestement et au vue des yeux bleus posés sur lui, il c'était trompé. S'il s'était demandé ce que sa collègue lui voulait, il l'avait très bien deviné. Gêné par ce contact visuel, il ferma les yeux, sirotant un peu de sa boisson, et prit la parole.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez Minerva, et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que ce n'était absolument pas voulu, dit-il en rouvrant les paupières. »

Elle avait posé sa tasse et se tenait, comme de coutume, penchée en avant, les mains jointes et les avant-bras posés sur ses genoux. Une position que Severus avait vue bien des fois et qui signifiait très clairement « _nous allons avoir une longue discussion cher ami _». Il soupira intérieurement, sachant que par la suite, il aurait à faire avec Dumbledore.

« L'aimez-vous Severus ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement. »

Il tressaillit, surpris par la question, mais ne répondit pas, et ce alors même que Minerva répétait trois fois encore la question.

« Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle frustrée. Répondez à ma question ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, grogna-t-il en guise de réponse. »

« Cela me regarde parce que Ginny Weasley est avant tout mon élève ! Elle fait partie de ma maison et plus encore, elle est mineure ! J'ai toute autorité sur elle dans cette école et je pense que vous le savez parfaitement. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence buté du professeur de Potion, et sa collègue poussa un soupir irrité, mais ne poursuivit pas. Elle préférait abandonner, car connaissant l'opiniâtreté de Severus Rogue, cela ne mènerait à rien. Elle poursuivit donc sur un autre chemin.

« Écoutez Severus, cette histoire n'a que trop duré, dit-elle d'un ton urgent. »

Le professeur de Potion savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustré et très irrité par la manière dont elle lui venait de lui adresser la parole.

« Je le sais parfaitement Minerva, répondit-il assez sèchement. Mais puis-je savoir d'où vous tenez l'information que cette histoire dure depuis trop longtemps ? »

Elle parut offusquée, mais ne releva pas. Elle préféra poursuivre sur sa lancée.

« Cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant que j'ai remarqué la, hum, _chose_. Au début, je ne voulais pas y croire, mais au fur à et mesure, il me fallut bien ouvrir les yeux et accepter la réalité telle qu'elle l'était. Je ne vous cache pas que cela m'a profondément choquée. »

« Comme tout ceux qui finiront par l'apprendre, marmonna-t-il ennuyé. »

« Severus... vous ne pouvez plus continuer ainsi, reprit Minerva. Cette histoire doit cesser sur le champ ! Ou alors... »

« Alors quoi ? s'écria-t-il sans vraiment le vouloir. Je sais très bien ce qu'il m'en coûtera, ce qu'il _nous_ en coûtera si nous poursuivons ainsi, mais... mais... »

Minerva fut légèrement déstabilisée de la confusion soudaine de Rogue, mais et ce même si cela l'attristait, son devoir passait avant tout. Au-delà de ses devoirs de professeur et même de ceux de directrice de maison, elle faisait cela avant tout par amitié pour Severus.

Bien entendu, ils n'étaient pas ce que l'on peut nommer de proches amis, leur relation se basait essentiellement sur leurs emplois communs, mais elle se plaisait à penser que Severus et elle, malgré leurs nombreux différents, étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'elle puisse l'entretenir de cette manière.

Elle poursuivit donc sur cette voie d'action.

« Severus, la relation que vous entretenez depuis je suppose plus longtemps qu'une semaine, avec la jeune Miss Weasley, est tout sauf acceptable. C'est dangereux non seulement pour la réputation de l'école, mais pour la vôtre également. Cette élève est mineure et vous êtes professeur ! Si cette histoire arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de la famille Weasley, savez-vous ce que vous encourrez ? »

Un sourire ironique s'étala sur le visage de Severus.

« Il est notoirement connu que je n'ai jamais réussi à m'entendre avec le père Weasley... Arthur me déteste aussi sûrement que sa petite famille de rongeur. »

« Severus ! s'exclama Minerva outrée. Vous savez pertinemment que c'est faux. »

Cette fois, le professeur de Potion se leva, abandonnant sa tasse de thé sur la table basse, et fusilla sa collègue du regard.

« Je n'ai que faire de tout cela Minerva ! explosa-t-il furieux. Je me fiche de ma réputation ! Croyez-vous sincèrement que cela m'affecte de savoir que ma _réputation_ va en pâtir ? Depuis toujours, tout le monde me voit comme un ancien mangemort, que j'ai été espion ou pas, et ce même si la guerre est finie ! On me regarde comme un pestiféré, comme quelqu'un en qui il est impossible d'avoir confiance ! Alors franchement, que croyez-vous que toute cette histoire va changer dans ma vie ? »

McGonagall se leva à son tour, le visage dur et le regard exaspéré.

« Que tu ne te soucies pas de ta réputation te regarde Severus, répliqua-t-elle en colère, mais que tu mettes la réputation de Poudlard en danger à cause de ton égoïsme, ça, je ne peux l'accepter ! »

Elle était si furieuse, qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle tutoyait son vis-à-vis.

« Ne te soucies-tu donc pas un minimum de la réputation de cette école Severus ? N'en as-tu que faire de ce qu'Albus a fait pour toi durant toutes ces années ? Tu dis que personne ne te faisait confiance, mais c'est faux ! Albus avait une confiance aveugle en toi, il croyait en tes possibilités, et après une bataille acharnée il a réussi à faire en sorte que **moi aussi** j'ai confiance en toi ! Comment peux-tu renier tout cela et nous mettre ainsi dans l'embarras ? »

Brusquement la colère du professeur de Potion décanta, et il se rassit, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Voyant cela, le professeur de Métamorphose se calma un tantinet et s'approcha lentement de son ami. Après la tirade passionnée de l'homme face à elle, elle avait compris qu'il tenait énormément à Ginny Weasley. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir user du mot aimer, mais, elle savait que Severus ne défendait ainsi que ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde. Le visage du professeur était en soit une preuve de plus.

Elle allait faire quelque chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement pour convaincre Severus de l'entendre.

« Severus, je t'en prie, si tu tiens véritablement à la petite Weasley, tu feras ce qui est bon pour elle, aussi bien que pour toi. »

Cette réplique plus que toutes les autres, fit bondir le cœur de Severus, et son souffle s'accéléra. Il ne répondit pas, préférant quitter cette pièce le plus rapidement possible. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, chez lui, pour réfléchir.

Il se leva, et alors qu'il ouvrait et refermait la porte derrière lui, il resta sourd aux appels de Minerva. Il était fatigué. Si fatigué.

**SRGWSRGWSRGW**

L'image se brouilla sur une jeune rouquine, furieuse et quittant précipitamment la salle commune des Gryffondor.

« Que pensez-vous de tout ceci Albus ? Severus tout comme la petite Weasley, semblent beaucoup tenir l'un à l'autre. Minerva n'a pas réussi à faire entendre raison à Severus, et Hermione en a encore moins fait avec Ginny. »

Le vieux Directeur abandonna la contemplation de sa boule de cristal, et s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil, le regard étrangement brillant.

« Je pense qu'ils savent tous les deux à quoi s'en tenir et que par conséquent il faut leur laisser encore du temps mon cher Sirius, répondit-il mystérieusement. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'étrange lueur qui brillait derrière les célèbres lunettes en forme de demi-lune et son instinct d'animagus pressentait quelque chose.

« Que dissimulez-vous Albus ? demanda-t-il. »

« Oh mais rien du tout, répondit-il en souriant. »

« Albus, je connais très bien cette espèce de mimique bizarre que vous faites à chaque fois qu'une idée farfelue vous titille l'esprit, alors je vous en prie, ne me faite pas languir. Dites-moi ce que vous avez derrière la tête, insista le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. »

Dumbledore éclata d'un petit rire et croisa les mains sur son bureau.

« Sirius, je vous demanderais d'être parfaitement honnête envers moi, dit-il. Que pensez-vous de toute cette histoire ? »

L'animagus ne cacha pas sa surprise, et haussa les sourcils avant de répondre.

« Et bien... Ils ont tous de bonnes raisons ou de s'aimer ou de proscrire cet amour. Cependant, et ne vous méprenez pas sur mes sentiments envers Severus, je suis de son côté. Je sais ce que cela fait d'aimer sans que cela ne soit accepté, et... comment dire ? J'éprouve de la compassion pour lui, parce que je sais ce qu'il endure en ce moment. »

« Vous songez donc que Severus et la petite Weasley ont le droit de vivre leur amour ? s'enquit Dumbledore très intéressé. »

Sirius lui fit un petit sourire contrit avant de répondre.

« Je ne pense pas que mon avis soit très objectif à cette heure, Albus. Après tout, ayant moi-même vécu cela, je... »

« Certes, certes, coupa le vieux sorcier, mais cela n'entre pas réellement en ligne de compte, car j'ai la même opinion que vous sur le sujet. »

« Vraiment ? s'exclama Sirius surpris. Mais, je ne comprends pas... je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon, mais Minerva a tout de même soulevé des points importants lors de sa conversation avec Severus. La réputation de Poudlard, la vôtre, les Weasley et tout ça... »

Dumbledore pouffa et se leva pour aller flatter les plumes de son phénix. (_**NdJ **: A ne pas confondre avec la ville de Phoenix, beaucoup font l'erreur._)

« Sirius, Poudlard a été mis en danger mille fois, dit-il. Je comprends les motivations de Minerva, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que l'amour puisse être un problème et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil éloquent à Sirius. »

Ce dernier rougit légèrement, mais ne releva pas, laissant poursuivre son Directeur.

« C'est l'amour qui nous a tous sauvés, reprit-il. Il est vrai que cette histoire peut engendrer quelques soucis, mais comme je l'ai dit il faut simplement laisser du temps au temps. »

Le visage de Sirius montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas tout suivi du discours de Dumbledore, néanmoins il avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour ne pas remettre en cause son jugement.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, comment allons-nous arranger les choses ? »

« Patientons encore un peu, ensuite nous convoquerons certaines personnes et nous éclaircirons tout cela. En attendant, je pense qu'il serait judicieux et même important pour vous, de faire ce que vous n'avez pas osé faire il y a des années. »

Sirius sursauta, rougit et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, cherchant sûrement à s'y cacher... en vain.

« Je... je ne sais pas. Je... je... je ne pense pas que... »

« Cessez donc de penser mon ami, coupa Dumbledore avec un regard bienveillant. »

L'animagus s'empourpra encore plus, et perdant tout moyen, il préféra fuir, trop perturbé par le petit rire clair de son Directeur d'école.

« Ahlala mon cher Fumseck, murmura gaiement le vieux sorcier, l'amour nous fera toujours faire n'importe quoi. » (_**NdJ **: Je ne te le fais pas dire. **Ndla **: Mdr... je m'en souviens encore. Se déguiser en sapin de Noël pour espionner ton chéri, fallait le faire... **NdJ **: Oh, ça va !_)

**SRGWSRGWSRGW**

Des démons dansaient dans le foyer de la cheminée. Ils tournoyaient sous les yeux caverneux de Severus, déposant leurs reflets chatoyant sur sa bouche, la rendant pleine et sensuelle. Ses cheveux couleur de jais tombaient le long de son visage, dissimulant une partie de son regard et ses mains, croisées sous son menton, laissaient entrevoir la profonde réflexion dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

Son verre d'alcool posé devant lui sur la table basse n'avait pas été entamé, et se réchauffait petit à petit à la chaleur du feu. Severus soupira et posa son regard sur son verre rempli.

_« Severus, je t'en prie, si tu tiens véritablement à la petite Weasley, tu feras ce qui est bon pour elle, aussi bien que pour toi. »_

Comment avait-il réussi à s'embarquer dans une telle histoire ? Il y a encore plusieurs semaines, il rejetait l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour la rouquine, et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait assis devant un feu de cheminée à ruminer ses pensées sombres. Certes, il n'avait jamais refoulé son attrait pour Ginny, mais il ne l'avait jamais pleinement accepté non plus.

En fait, après la nuit sur la tour d'Astronomie, il avait décidé de mettre à jour ses fantasmes, de les confronter à la réalité, et grand mal lui fît, car la réalité lui avait montré une chose à laquelle il n'avait su faire face : le charisme de la petite Weasley. Enfin, il disait petite, mais Ginny s'était révélée être une personne hors du commun, intelligente, vive, compréhensive, amusante et extrêmement mature pour une jeune fille de seize ans. Bon, elle n'était pas encore adulte, et son caractère fougueux démontrait parfois qu'elle était toujours une adolescente, mais elle pouvait se montrer tellement posée de temps à autre, que c'en était étrange.

Au début, il avait cru se retrouver des années en arrière, en présence de Lily. Mais au fur et à mesure des sentiments étaient nés de cette impression, et plus il côtoyait Ginny, plus les sentiments se précisaient. Ils avaient évolué à un tout autre degré et une limite avait été franchie, aussi bien par lui que par elle.

La première fois qu'il s'en était aperçu, Ginny et lui discutaient d'un projet en potion qu'elle devait présenter à la classe. Elle avait quelque difficulté à comprendre la composition d'une certaine potion et lui avait demandé son aide. Bien entendu, il n'avait pu le lui refuser, car depuis un moment, ils s'étaient tous les deux considérablement rapprochés. À tel point, que Minerva s'en était rendu compte...

Ils discutaient donc ensemble et Ginny avait éclaté de rire, laissant couler sur son visage une longue mèche de cheveux roux. Severus avait été quelque peu hypnotisé par le tracé de la mèche et l'avait inconsciemment remise en place derrière l'oreille de la rouquine. Le rire, s'était alors soudain suspendu, et plongeant son regard dans les yeux noisette de son élève, il n'avait su dire comment ni pourquoi, mais son cœur avait fait un bond prodigieux dans sa poitrine. Ce fut donc le cœur battant et lisant une certaine envie dans le regard de Ginny qu'il s'était lentement rapproché d'elle, mêlant son souffle au sien, déposant aussi naturellement que possible, un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il avait senti le tressaillement de l'adolescente, mais son désir était si fort, si incontrôlable qu'il n'y prit pas garde et grand bien lui fît, car la jeune fille lui répondit. Ils ne s'étaient embrassés que quelques secondes, mais il avait semblé à Severus qu'une éternité s'était écoulée, et il avait apprécié chaque seconde de cette éternité.

Ce fut donc le visage rouge et le regard embué qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux séparés et leur couple était né. Un couple à l'aspect fragile, de par leur différence d'âge et tout ce qui pouvait les opposer, notamment leur opinion au sujet d'un certain brun à lunettes, mais ils parvenaient tout de même à mettre leurs différents de côté pour profiter aussi pleinement qu'ils le pouvaient de ce que la vie avait consenti à leur offrir.

Pour Ginny cela ne devait probablement être qu'une simple relation, mais pour lui c'était différent. C'était bien plus qu'une simple amourette...

Peut-être cela ferait-il rire Ginny si elle l'apprenait, mais il n'avait connu la chaleur des bras d'une femme que trois fois, dans toute sa vie. Celle de sa mère, celle de Lily, et celle de son premier amour, Ursula. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Ursula n'était pas rousse mais blonde et incroyablement jolie. Severus en était fou amoureux, et pour elle il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Ce fut donc ainsi qu'il investit les troupes de Voldemort, par amour pour elle et ce qu'elle représentait, au détriment des avertissements de Lily. (_**NdJ **: Ursula ? **Ndla **: Ben quoi, c'était sur le coup de l'inspiration. **NdJ **: Tu devrais en changer alors... **Ndla **: -...-''_)

_« Mais elle se sert de toi, Severus, ne le vois-tu donc pas ? Elle ne t'aime pas ! »_

_« Ça suffit Lily ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Ursula m'aime et elle ne me ferait jamais une telle chose ! »_

_« Sev, écoutes-moi je t'en prie ! Ursula n'est qu'une intrigante, elle ne t'aime pas et se sert de toi uniquement pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort ! Tu dois me croire Severus ! »_

_« Pourquoi Lily ? Pourquoi me dis-tu toutes ces choses ? N'es-tu pas heureuse de mon bonheur ? Pour une fois je trouve quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis. Pour une fois, moi, l'indésirable Severus Rogue, détesté de tous les élèves de Poudlard, trouve quelqu'un qui tienne à lui et... et toi tu... tu... Je te croyais mon amie Lily... »_

_« Mais je suis ton amie Sev ! Et justement, parce que je suis ton amie, je veux te protéger. Je ne serais heureuse pour toi que lorsque tu auras trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment contrairement à Ursula. Je... »_

_« ARRÊTE !! Tais-toi ! J'en ai assez ! Tu veux que je te dise Lily ? Tu es jalouse de mon bonheur ! »_

_« QUOI ? Mais c'est totalement faux ! »_

_« NON ! Je sais ce que je dis ! Tu es jalouse parce que Potter a décidé de sortir avec Marjorie Wilson et qu'il ne veut plus de toi ! Toi aussi tu te sers de moi, et je sais que tu le fais pour atteindre Potter ! Tu sais qu'il me déteste et tu espères qu'il te reviendra s'il nous voit ensemble ! Tu m'écoeures Lily ! Tu m'écoeures ! »_

_« Très bien Severus, si c'est ce que tu penses... Mais ne viens pas me voir quand tu apprendras la triste vérité. Je te pensais plus intelligent que cela, mais je me suis trompée. Aussi bien sur ton compte que sur l'espèce de relation entre nous que j'aimais à penser être de l'amitié. Je te déteste Severus Rogue. Je te déteste vraiment ! »_

Sur ces mots, elle était partie, profondément blessée. Plus tard, il avait appris qu'Ursula était déjà mariée et qu'effectivement, il aurait dû croire Lily, car la jeune femme blonde se servait bien de lui. Tout son monde s'était effondré après cela, et il avait voulu reconquérir l'amitié de Lily, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Lily était fiancée à Potter et elle attendait un enfant de lui. Elle avait refait sa vie et ne se souciait plus de lui.

Ce fut une époque bien sombre pour le professeur de Potion, mais il avait pris une décision et c'est comme ça qu'il devint espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. Seuls quelques initiés dont Lily avaient été mis au courant. Par ce biais, la jeune femme lui avait pardonné et Severus à défaut de lui faire ses plus plates excuses en face, la protégeait à sa manière. Mais la mort de Lily avait été un choc pour lui, et finalement, il avait banni les femmes de son existence.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive la réplique miniature de Lily... Ginny Weasley avait changé tellement de choses en lui, elle avait tant fait qu'il en avait abaissé ses barrières pour la laisser pénétrer son monde obscur et y mettre un peu de couleur. Un peu comme Lily l'avait fait à une époque.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il craignait un peu ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune rouquine. Il avait peur de se tromper une fois encore, de prendre le mauvais chemin pour finalement retomber dans la désillusion.

Après tout, Ginny était encore très jeune. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle... Alors pourquoi se soucierait-elle de le rendre heureux, lui, un quadragénaire acariâtre ? D'autant que Minerva avait raison.

Dumbledore avait tant fait pour lui, pendant toutes ces années. Malgré son arrogance de jeunesse, il l'avait accepté et lui avait donné toute sa confiance. Il n'avait jamais failli à ses promesses et Poudlard avait été son refuge. Pouvait-il réellement prendre le risque de détruire la réputation de _sa maison_ et de son Directeur, le seul homme qui le considérait comme un égal, pour une... fille ?

Et les Weasley ? Si jamais Arthur et Molly apprenaient leur relation, qu'en serait-il ? Oh, certes, Ginny et lui n'avaient pas encore franchi ce cap important dans leur couple mais... Etait-ce vraiment sans conséquences ?

Severus soupira bruyamment et rejeta le haut de son corps en arrière, s'adossant au dossier de son fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux, se les frotta une seconde avant de les rouvrir et de contempler le plafond de ses appartements. Tout cela était tellement compliqué... Ceci commençait à prendre des dimensions qu'il n'avait pas imaginées et à son âge, il était un peu tard pour se prendre la tête dans ce genre de dilemme amoureux.

_Amoureux_, car oui, il _aimait_ Ginny et c'était bien à cause de cela qu'il avait tant de mal à prendre une décision. Quitter Ginny était très probablement la meilleure solution pour la tranquillité de sa vie, mais elle était déjà tellement présente en lui qu'il n'en serait indéniablement pas de même pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, sans compter celle de son cœur.

Que devait-il faire ? Il avait le sentiment que la réponse était tout près de lui ou comme on dit qu' « il l'avait sur le bout de la langue », mais c'était comme si un voile sombre lui brouillait la vue. C'était extrêmement agaçant et il ne savait plus quel moyen utiliser pour s'en sortir.

Quelques coups frappés à sa porte la ramenèrent à la réalité et ce fut dans un grommellement agacé qu'il se leva. Qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure ? Si c'était Minerva, il allait la renvoyer aussi sec dans ses appartements. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses sermons et n'aspirait qu'à la quiétude, d'ici à ce qu'il trouve la coquine solution qui s'évertuait à savamment lui échapper.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrit à peine qu'elle lui sauta au visage laissant passer un visiteur manifestement très en colère. Légèrement sonné et le nez douloureux, il referma la porte et allait invectiver l'intrus quand il reconnut la voix de son agresseur.

« Franchement, c'est absurde ! Vraiment absurde ! Hermione ne sait pas de quoi elle parle ! »

Surpris, il arrondit les yeux et observa silencieusement Ginny aller et venir dans sa chambre, comme un lion en cage. Finalement, alors qu'elle déblatérait il ne savait quelles grossièretés fleuries, il prit la parole, la coupant dans sa tirade agrémentée.

« Ginny, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras. »

La rouquine se tourna vers lui, lui sourit tendrement avant de le rejoindre, d'ouvrir ses bras et de se blottir contre son torse. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, Severus se raidit, sentit son cœur battre la chamade et il ne put faire autrement que de lui rendre son étreinte, un peu maladroitement.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de contentement et Severus songea à quel point il l'aimait. C'était complètement fou, totalement irréaliste et pourtant, il lui avait donné son cœur, sans imaginer une seule seconde que la jeune fille n'en pensait pas moins.

Ils s'enlacèrent ainsi un moment, avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole.

« Ginny, que fais-tu ici ? »

La rouquine quitta les bras réconfortant de son professeur et soupira.

« Je me suis frittée avec Hermione et j'avais comme qui dirait besoin de te voir, répondit-elle en partant s'installer sur le canapé. Pourquoi ? Je te dérange ? demanda-t-elle ensuite. »

Le regard peiné qu'elle lui lança le fit fondre et il lui fit une esquisse de sourire. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à se défaire de certaines habitudes.

« Pas vraiment, non. Que s'est-il passé avec Granger ? »

Ginny se saisit du verre d'alcool que Severus lui retira aussitôt des mains, sans se soucier de la mine contrite qu'elle lui fit, et répondit.

« Elle nous a vu nous embrasser ce matin et elle m'a fait un méga sermon sur l'illégalité de cette relation, sur le fait que la réputation de Poudlard et la nôtre pourraient en pâtir, sur l'opinion de mes parents et le choc que ça pourrait provoquer si tout le monde l'apprenait, bref ! Que des conneries quoi. »

Severus vida son verre d'un coup de baguette et s'assit près de l'adolescente.

« Et donc ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Qu'elle se trompe sur toute la ligne ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr ! s'exclama Ginny avec véhémence. Je ne vois pas en quoi, le fait que nous sortions ensemble puisse déranger qui que ce soit !? »

Severus sourit plus franchement cette fois-ci, et s'adossa au dossier du divan.

« Et bien, contrairement à ce que tu peux _voir_, ce n'est pas l'idée que tout le monde se fait de notre relation. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle surprise. »

« Qu'aujourd'hui j'ai eu à peu près le même type de conversation avec ta Directrice de maison. »

« QUOI ! »

« Ne crie pas, s'il te plaît. Minerva est au courant pour nous. Elle pensait se leurrer, mais force est de constater que nous n'avons pas été des plus discrets ces derniers temps. »

Ginny détourna le visage, plongeant son regard dans les flammes de la cheminée et murmura, étonnée.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire, avant d'ajouter plus fort : alors comme ça tout le monde est contre nous. »

« Tout le monde, non, du moins pas encore. Pour ce que j'en sais seules Minerva et Granger sont au courant, bien que cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Dumbledore le sache lui aussi. »

Le silence envahit la pièce pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Ginny parut se plonger dans ses pensées, laissant Severus se débattre avec les siennes.

Ginny, malgré la véhémence avec laquelle elle avait défendu sa relation avec son professeur, angoissait.

Bien sûr, elle aimait Severus. Elle tenait vraiment beaucoup à lui, et même si parfois elle se demandait comment cela pouvait être arrivé, elle croyait dur comme fer en ses sentiments et en son instinct de Gryffondor. Sa relation avec Severus avait commencé plutôt bizarrement, suite à une retenue assez mouvementée et à une rencontre nocturne très troublante.

Et puis, petit à petit, elle s'était mise à observer son professeur et à le regarder différemment. Elle savait que quelque chose d'insolite lui était arrivé et elle avait la sensation que ce quelque chose ne pouvait pas être néfaste pour elle. Pour cette raison, elle avait décidé de se rapprocher un maximum de Severus et tout ceci déboucha sur un baiser, durant lequel elle acquit la certitude que ce qu'elle faisait était bon. Pour elle comme pour Severus.

Néanmoins, cette nuit, Hermione avait soulevé des interrogations troublantes et des arguments non négligeable lors de leur conversation.

Severus était de plusieurs années plus âgé qu'elle, il avait donc déjà acquis une maturité qu'elle ne possédait pas. Elle, elle était encore jeune, même pas encore adulte aux yeux de la société et contrairement à celui dont elle était amoureuse, elle possédait ce qu'Hermione avait qualifié de « fougue de la jeunesse ». En clair, Severus était beaucoup trop vieux pour une jeune fille de son âge.

Lui, avait déjà _vécu_ –_comme le disait Hermione_- il en avait déjà _vu_, il avait déjà construit toute une vie et à son âge, il était un peu trop osé de croire qu'il aurait la vitalité correspondante à celle d'une adolescente qui attendait de commencer une vie.

Ginny observa Severus du coin de l'œil et les fines ridules qui s'installaient aux commissures de ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils quand une phrase d'Hermione lui revint en mémoire : _« Imagine un peu ! Dans dix ans, tu auras vingt-six ans, et lui, il aura quoi ? Une bonne cinquantaine d'années ! C'est un peu excessif, tu ne trouve pas ? »_

Le point lumineux du reflet des flammes dans le regard de Severus vacilla un peu et la rouquine sourit. Non, elle ne trouvait pas que c'était excessif. Dans dix ans, dans dix ans... Elle n'imaginait même pas encore son avenir, alors comment pourrait-elle prévoir ce qui allait arriver ? Serait-elle toujours avec Severus dans dix ans ? Elle ne le savait pas et ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment. Si cela marchait aussi longtemps entre eux, c'est parce qu'elle l'aurait désiré et lui aussi. A contrario, si leur relation ne fonctionnait pas, elle pourrait se dire, avec le sourire, qu'ils l'avaient vécue pleinement et surtout pleinement heureux. Elle ne pourrait jamais regretter d'avoir connu si intimement Severus Rogue, parce qu'il était tout bonnement fascinant. Avec elle, il faisait preuve d'une telle prévenance, d'une telle gentillesse –_bien qu'il eut encore du mal_-, mais cet homme l'intéressait sous tous ses aspects, positifs aussi bien que négatifs.

Pour une fille intelligente et ouverte, Hermione avait un esprit bien étriqué, songea-t-elle avec tristesse. Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'elle était son amie, sa meilleure amie à vrai dire. Mais bon, l'esprit humain recèle tellement de facettes qu'il serait absurde d'affirmer pouvoir toutes les connaître en moins d'une vie.

Évidemment, Hermione n'avait pas uniquement souligné un seul argument, ou c'était mal la connaître. Elle avait également parlé de la réaction de ses parents, de celle de sa famille en particulier Ron et Harry qui ne vouaient pas une adoration sans borne à leur professeur de Potion, et puis, il y avait également la réputation de Severus et celle de Poudlard.

_« Imagine le scandale que cela provoquerait si votre relation était mise à jour, ce qui ne tardera pas à arriver si vous continuez sur cette voie ! »_ lui avait lancé Hermione.

Ginny n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer, tout simplement parce qu'elle y avait déjà songé. Très sérieusement, par ailleurs. De ces réflexions elle avait tiré des conclusions, pas vraiment simples, mais satisfaisantes pour l'heure.

Elle allait se les énoncer mentalement, quand la voix de Severus la coupa dans ses pensées.

« Tu disais ? demanda-t-elle légèrement à l'Ouest. »

Son professeur de Potion, actuellement petit ami, la fixa avec un sérieux curieux, mais effrayant et elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

« Ginny, commença Severus qui de son côté avec également prit le temps de réfléchir, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Parler, mais de quoi ? Et pourquoi ? »

Severus soupira.

« Parce que... et bien, parce que j'ai réfléchi à tout ça et... »

« Et quoi ? demanda-t-elle alors que son rythme cardiaque accélérait. »

« Il faut **vraiment** qu'on parle, répondit-il. » (_**NdJ **: Je sens le coup fourré. Tu n'aurais pas osé ? **Ndla **: Osé quoi ?_)

Ginny s'éloigna légèrement de lui, comme si elle voulait s'éloigner de la souffrance qu'elle pressentait, mais en vain.

« Je ne comprends pas, hasarda-t-elle. Severus ? »

Il sentait la peur et l'angoisse percer dans la voix de Ginny et s'en voulait de lui faire ressentir cela, mais cette discussion, ils devaient l'avoir. Cela ne le concernait pas uniquement, cela concernait Ginny et de nombreuses autres personnes. Severus avait eu du mal à admettre que son amour pour la rouquine puisse toucher autant de monde autour de lui, mais il fallait regarder les choses en face.

L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, et Merlin savait qu'il aurait voulu que ce soit le cas.

« Ginny, avant toute chose je veux que tu saches que ça m'est très difficile d'aborder le sujet avec toi, mais au vu de ce qu'il vient de se passer, je pense que nous devons prendre une décision. Ce choix, nous allons le faire à deux, parce que bien que tout démontre qu'il serait préférable que je le fasse seul, je tiens trop à toi pour ne pas tenir compte de ton avis. »

« Severus, pourrais-tu être plus clair s'il te plaît ? »

Le professeur de Potion prit une profonde inspiration et se lança. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais et ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions.

« Je crois que... que... »

Voilà qu'il bégayait maintenant. Merlin n'avait-il vraiment pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche ? Un coup d'œil aux grand yeux noisette de Ginny et Severus sut que la réponse était et resterait non.

« Donc, je crois que Minerva et Hermione ont raison. Je pense que toi et moi sommes beaucoup trop différents pour entretenir une relation comme... comme la nôtre. » (_**NdJ **: Tu as osé..._)

Ginny sentit son cœur ralentir brusquement sa course et elle arrondit les yeux, refusant de croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Severus, rassure-moi, murmura-t-elle encore en proie au choc, tu... tu ne viens pas de dire ce que je pense que tu viens de dire. Non ? »

L'homme soupira et saisit les mains de la rouquine entre les siennes avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Ginny, ne me le fais pas répéter, s'il te plaît. C'est assez difficile comme ça pour que... »

La colère s'empara brusquement de l'adolescente et c'est le regard flamboyant d'éclairs qu'elle se leva sèchement, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux.

« Assez difficile ? ASSEZ DIFFICILE ? Tu te moques de moi là ou quoi ? »

« Ginny... »

« NON ! Tais-toi ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire Severus ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que je peux ressentir ? »

Aussi soudainement qu'elle venait de prendre Ginny, la colère s'empara également du Maître des Potions et il se leva à son tour, les poings serrés le long de ses flancs.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Ginny ! Si je ne tenais pas à toi, je n'aurais jamais pris la peine de t'en parler, et je t'aurais juste quittée sans un mot ! »

« Oh bien sûr, excuse-moi. Mais quelle bonté d'âme Sev, non, vraiment, répliqua-t-elle pétulante d'ironie. »

« Arrête ça. »

« Tu veux que je te dise ? En fait tu n'as pas pensé à moi une seule seconde et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tout ce qui t'importe c'est toi, toi, toi et encore TOI ! »

« C'est faux ! démentit Severus avec véhémence. »

Il tenta de s'approcher de la jeune fille, mais elle recula farouchement, lui signifiant clairement que ses essais se solderaient par de cuisants échecs et probablement quelques dents en moins. En clair, il devait éviter de franchir la limite autorisée car sa présence auprès d'elle était tout sauf désirée, en cet instant.

« Au contraire, reprit-elle, je pense que c'est la vérité. Si tu te souciais réellement de moi, tu aurais pris la peine de me demander mon avis sur toute cette histoire ! Tu te serais soucié de la souffrance que tes mots occasionneraient. Tu nous aurais donné une chance. Au lieu de cela, tu préfères te camper sur tes positions et écoutez l'opinion obsolète de deux cinglées ! »

« Mais enfin Ginny ! Réfléchis donc un peu ! Tu es de vingt ans plus jeune que moi, tu es mon élève, je suis ton professeur et par-dessus tout tu es encore mineure ! Imagine un peu le scandale que notre relation provoquerait si par malheur elle venait à s'ébruiter au-delà des murs de Poudlard ! Pense à la réaction de tes parents ! À celle des sorciers en général ! À tes amis ! Crois-tu qu'ils seraient heureux d'apprendre que tu sors avec ton professeur de Potion ancien mangemort ? Le crois-tu vraiment ? Si je fais tout ceci, c'est pour ton bien, parce que je ne veux pas que tu connaisses la souffrance d'une relation compliquée comme la nôtre. » (_**Ndla **: un peu plus de vingt ans en fait._)

Severus pensait la calmer, malheureusement, ces mots ne firent qu'augmenter la fureur de la jeune rousse. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, son visage était rouge et il semblait que ses cheveux se soient presque dressés sur sa tête. Il aurait gauchement souri et trouvé cela adorable, en d'autres circonstances.

Cependant, ce fut d'une voix extraordinairement –_ou dangereusement_- calme, que la rouquine prit la parole.

« Très bien, j'ai écouté tes arguments, maintenant voici les miens. Ma vie n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à moi et j'en fais ce que bon me semble. Si je veux sortir avec un professeur anciennement mangemort, ça me regarde. Si mes parents et mes amis m'aiment vraiment et ne désirent que mon bonheur, ils comprendront et accepteront mon choix. En ce qui concerne les trouble-fêtes, ils seront tout simplement balayés de mon existence et le monde sorcier je m'en fous ! Ce n'est pas de lui que je dépends et je ne compte pas changer ma ligne de conduite. Severus, il faut que tu comprennes une chose, mon bonheur est auprès de toi. Je ne sais pas comment vont évoluer les choses, je n'en ai même pas une vague idée. En revanche, ce que je sais c'est que je te veux, tu m'entends ? C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre ! »

Severus observa avec stupéfaction la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Etait-elle réellement sa petite amie ? Ginny Weasley, venait-elle réellement de lui dire qu'elle le voulait lui ? Qu'elle le voulait malgré tout ce qui pourrait les séparer ? Malgré son passé et tout ce qu'il avait pu commettre de répréhensible ?

Il l'aimait, Merlin oui, il l'aimait. Il ne voulait que son bonheur et elle venait de clairement lui signifier que son bonheur était à ses côtés et qu'elle serait prête à sacrifier n'importe quoi... Severus avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent et qu'il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il pouvait représenter comme forme d'accession au pouvoir.

L'image d'Ursula lui revint en mémoire et il sourit mentalement. Cette femme qu'il avait aimée et qui l'avait trahi n'était plus et venait de se substituer à son image celle de Ginny Weasley. Une petite rouquine de seize ans, au tempérament de feu et au caractère tenace.

Malheureusement, le passé n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut si aisément effacer, surtout lorsque l'on s'est vautré dedans durant plusieurs années. Il avait été follement, éperdument, passionnément amoureux d'Ursula. Lui aussi aurait donné n'importe quoi pour préserver cet amour et si elle ne l'avait pas trompé, il l'aurait aimée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, il ressentait la même chose pour Ginny, il avait l'impression de pouvoir l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare et c'était justement là le problème. Son cœur se serra, et il prit une décision.

« Ginny... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point les mots que tu viens de prononcer sont doux à mes oreilles. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je peux être heureux de les avoir entendus, mais... Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour t'engager avec moi. »

« Sev, je viens pourtant de te dire que l'âge n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux ! s'écria la Gryffondor. »

Il secoua la tête et s'approcha d'elle, rassuré qu'elle accepte sa proximité. Il la saisit par les épaules et la fixa sérieusement.

« Tu n'as pas compris. Regarde-moi, j'ai déjà pratiquement vécu toute une vie, alors que toi, tu viens à peine de la commencer. Dans dix ans, tu auras tout juste vingt-six ans, et moi j'aurais déjà atteint la cinquantaine. Tu seras encore jeune et belle, moi je serais vieux et tout fripé, tiens-tu réellement à vivre toute une vie auprès d'un vieux professeur de Potion comme moi ? »

Ginny fronça les sourcils en posant ses mains sur le torse de Severus.

« Dans dix ans, je ne sais même pas si nous serons encore ensemble Sev, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Parce que ce qui compte c'est le présent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard du Maître des Potions s'assombrit, et les traits de son visage s'affaissèrent. Il l'aurait parié !

« Justement, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Ginny, je n'ai plus l'âge et je n'ai pas l'envie de m'engager dans une simple amourette d'adolescent. Ce dont j'ai besoin aujourd'hui, c'est de stabilité tu comprends ? Ce que je veux c'est un contrat pour une vie et pas seulement pour l'éventualité de quelques années. Si je ne recherchais que le plaisir charnel, ça ne m'aurait posé aucun problème et j'aurais transgressé toutes les règles pour être avec toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'aime Ginny. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. »

Le regard de Ginny brilla de larmes contenues et ses lèvres tremblèrent, alors que le professeur Rogue poursuivait.

« Désormais, nous ne parlons plus d'interdit ou de règlement ou de réputation. Alors je vais te poser une seule et unique question et tu devras y répondre en toute franchise : es-tu sûre de tes sentiments au point de vouloir me suivre jusqu'au bout ? »

**SRGWSRGWSRGW**

**Deux semaines plus tard. **

« Ginny. »

« ... »

« Ginny. »

« ... »

« Ginny ! »

« Allez-vous en ! Je ne veux pas vous voir ! »

« Ginny, allez, s'il te plaît, sors de là maintenant. »

« Nooon ! »

Hermione soupira et se retourna vers Harry et Ron. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que leur amie était dans cet état et si l'une des membres du trio en connaissait la raison, les deux autres étaient complètement paumés.

Harry et Ron s'inquiétaient énormément pour la rouquine, elle ne mangeait presque plus, ne dormait pas beaucoup –_au dire d'Hermione et de ses camarades de dortoirs_- pleurait très souvent, et surtout, elle n'allait pratiquement plus en cours, notamment celui de potion.

Ils avaient tout essayé pour lui rendre le sourire, mais Ginny restait confinée dans son monde et refusait de s'ouvrir à qui que ce soit. Les garçons avaient pensé qu'elle se confierait à Hermione, mais il semblait que la rouquine en veuille à son amie, pour une raison quelconque.

De son côté, Hermione commençait à regretter les paroles rudes qu'elle avait eu envers Ginny et son attitude autoritaire. Depuis qu'elle avait appris de la bouche même de Ginny, que « _Rogue et moi c'est fini _», elle s'en voulait d'être l'une des causes de son chagrin actuel.

Bien sûr, elle pensait bien faire, car la relation que Ginny entretenait avec leur professeur était plus que dangereuse, mais elle n'avait jamais songé que toute cette histoire la mènerait devant les toilettes des filles, faisant le pied de grue alors que sa meilleure amie versait toutes les larmes de son corps. Aujourd'hui, Hermione n'était plus aussi certaine que cela du bien fondé de ses actes, car elle s'était rendu compte d'une chose : Ginny était vraiment, réellement tombée amoureuse de Severus Rogue et inversement.

Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle ne se serait jamais abandonnée ainsi à la tristesse. Encore plus en sachant que Ginny avait la nature et la personnalité d'une battante ! En ce qui concernait le professeur Rogue, ce dernier tentait de le cacher, mais les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux et ses airs sombres prouvaient son mal-être. Son agressivité accrue aussi d'ailleurs.

Hermione avait finalement réalisé que malgré tout ce qui pouvait séparer deux personnes, l'amour était une chose unique à préserver, et que rien, même un interdit, ne pouvait empêcher deux êtres de s'aimer. Cela s'accroissait plus encore quand elle observait Ron. Elle voulait donc le faire savoir à Ginny et s'excuser, mais la rouquine lui en voulait énormément, et n'était pas prête à lui adresser de nouveau la parole, pour autre chose que des banalités.

Sur ce coup-ci, l'intelligence d'Hermione se retrouvait acculée et pour dire les choses franchement, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle soupira et apprécia, malgré la situation, la main secourable de Ron posée sur son épaule.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive ? fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Ginny n'a jamais déprimé comme ça. »

« Ça m'inquiète, ajouta Ron. Ma sœur n'est pas comme ça. Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle se laisse aller de cette façon. Hermione tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a pu lui arriver ? »

Elle était tentée d'en parler à Harry et Ron, mais elle se doutait de leur réaction et cela ne ferait sûrement qu'aggraver les choses. Étant donné leur aversion pour Rogue, il était pratiquement certain et même plus que probable, qu'ils n'allaient pas caresser l'animal dans le sens du poil. Au contraire.

« Non, je suis désolée, mentit-elle à contrecœur. »

Un sanglot, étouffé par le bois de la porte, leur parvint et Ron, n'en supportant pas davantage, prit les choses en main.

« Bon, Harry, Mione, il faut que ça s'arrête ! J'en ai marre ! J'en peux plus, alors même s'il faut que je défonce la porte des chiottes, je vais lui parler ! décida-t-il. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et tenta en vain de le tempérer.

« Non ! Ça m'énerve de voir ma sœur dans cet état et je n'arrive vraiment plus à le supporter ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à la faire parler, intervint Harry. Ginny à vraiment l'air mal et je ne pense pas que défoncer la porte et lui arracher les vers du nez avec autant d'agressivité soit la meilleure façon d'arranger les choses. »

« Harry a raison Ron, approuva Hermione. Ginny ne parlera pas, même sous la torture. »

Le rouquin leur lança un regard torve et renifla.

« Qui vous dit que je vais lui sauter à la gorge ? J'ai dit que j'allais lui parler, pas lui arracher tripes et boyaux. »

Les deux Gryffondor bruns le regardèrent avec étonnement avant de se concerter du regard. Finalement, aucun n'ayant vraiment de solution, ils acceptèrent d'un signe de tête. Ron leur demanda de partir, et Harry lui lança :

« Fais quand même attention, hein ? C'est une fille, pas un garçon. »

Ron poussa un soupir irrité, mais sourit.

« Tu crois peut-être que je ne le sais pas ? »

« Ron, je te connais... »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que j'avais mûri ? Celui qui a pris le plus en grade, si je m'en souviens bien et pas seulement en taille, hum ? »

Harry rit légèrement et s'en alla avec un signe encourageant de la main.

« Bien, à nous deux Ginevra Eleanore Weasley ! affirma-t-il en se tournant vers la porte. »

**SRGWSRGWSRGW**

« Albus, cette histoire a pris des proportions énormes ! »

Le Directeur rit dans sa barbe et posa sa tasse de thé.

« Voyons Minerva, ne soyez pas si dramatique. »

« Je ne suis pas dramatique Albus, mais réaliste ! répliqua-t-elle en colère. Severus est devenu une véritable loque ! Il corrige mal ses copies, est dix fois plus sévère avec ses étudiants –_hier encore deux Gryffondor, trois Serdaigle et quatre Poufsouffle sont venus se plaindre de son comportement_-, ajoutez à cela qu'il manque deux réunions du conseil des professeurs, qu'il ne se nourrit plus et qu'il devient presque rachitique. Quant à la jeune Weasley, elle est pratiquement dans le même état que lui, sans compter qu'elle ne vient pratiquement plus en cours. Et quand elle le fait, ce n'est que pour écouter d'une oreille avant de se mettre à sangloter. Les élèves commencent à se poser des questions Albus et Arthur et Molly s'inquiètent également pour leur fille. Comment faire pour arranger les choses ? »

Dumbledore posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa collègue et amie avant de répondre avec un calme étonnant :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, tout finira par s'arranger. »

« Toute cette histoire ne serait pas arrivée si vous ne vous étiez pas interposée ! lança Sirius. »

McGonagall fit volte face et fusilla l'animagus du regard.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi mon intervention aurait pu provoquer cette situation ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. »

« _Vous ne voyez pas _? Si vous n'aviez pas mis toutes ses idées farfelues d'interdictions et de prohibitions dans la tête de Severus, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de se séparer de la petite Ginny ! »

« Insinuez-vous que c'est entièrement de ma faute, Black ? demanda-t-elle dangereusement. »

« Ce n'est pas uniquement de votre faute, je le concède, mais vous n'êtes pas exempte de toutes fautes. »

« Seigneur dieu ! s'exclama McGonagall. Vous avez une bien piètre opinion de cette école, Black. À vous entendre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir agi en tant qu'avocat du diable ! Ce que j'ai fait était dans le but de préserver la jeunesse de cette jeune fille, autant que la réputation de notre école ! Il est de mon devoir en tant que Directrice de maison et professeur de maintenir l'ordre à Poudlard et de garantir la décence en ces lieux. Notre école a déjà suffisamment subi de représailles durant la guerre pour avoir besoin aujourd'hui d'un nouveau scandale ! »

« Oui et bien admirez l'œuvre de la décence et de la bienséance, Minerva, répondit Sirius. Ginny Weasley et Severus Rogue sont devenus de véritables épaves au nom des convenances. Bravo ! »

Vexée et outragée, le professeur de Métamorphose écarquilla les yeux alors que son corps se raidissait. Elle allait répliquer, mais Dumbledore se décida à intervenir entre les deux parties.

« Écoutez mes amis, il est inutile de se mettre dans de tels états, les apaisa-t-il. Il est grand temps d'arranger les choses comme vous le dites et j'aurais besoin de votre aide à tous les deux. Minerva, convoquez Ginny Weasley dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît. Quant à vous Sirius, veuillez aller chercher Severus, il doit être dans ses appartements. Et profitez-en pour lui parler, je suis certain que vos arguments et que votre expérience en la matière lui seront d'une grande aide. En ce qui me concerne, je vais préparer du thé pour tout le monde et je vous attends pour quinze heures trente, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une fois les deux professeurs sortis de son bureau, Dumbledore s'autorisa un profond soupir de lassitude anticipée. Une partie de lui était excitée à l'idée de ce futur entretien, mais l'autre était épuisée d'avance.

« Merlin fasse que tout ce petit monde comprenne la valeur de l'amour, murmura-t-il à son phénix. »

**SRGWSRGWSRGW**

« Tu QUOI ? Avec QUI ? MAIS T'ES CINGLEE OU QUOI ? »

Ginny se leva brusquement, les poings serrés le long du corps, en proie à une furieuse envie de mettre une baffe à son frère.

« Je savais, s'écria-t-elle, je savais que je n'aurais jamais rien dû te dire !! »

Elle se détourna et commença à sortir des toilettes, mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte Ron la rattrapa. Il lui saisit le poignet et la détourna de façon à pouvoir l'attirer à lui et la serrer contre son torse.

« Lâche-moi ! cria sa cadette. Lâche-moi ! »

« Ginny, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser, Ginny, s'il te plaît calme-toi. Je ne te laisserais aller nulle part, tu m'entends ? Calme-toi s'il te plaît. »

« NON ! Toi, tout comme les autres vous ne comprenez rien ! Vous ne voulez rien comprendre ! rétorqua la rouquine en se débattant faiblement. »

Ron la serra plus fort dans ses bras, une main caressant lentement la chevelure de feu de sa sœur, l'autre pressée dans son dos.

« Ginny, pardon. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas très bien réagi, c'est vrai. Mais comprends-moi, je... je ne m'attendais pas à... _Ça_. Tu dois quand même admettre que pour moi, c'est un méga choc, hum ? »

Malgré son souhait de rester fâchée contre son grand frère, Ginny ne put réprimer un sourire, tandis que ses mains se refermaient dans le dos de Ron.

« Bon, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques tout dans les moindres détails. »

La rouquine soupira, et finalement, ce fut assise sur le carrelage qu'elle lui conta toute l'histoire. Depuis la retenue, à leur dispute d'il y a deux semaines. Dispute qui immanquablement avait débouché sur la rupture.

« Hermione était au courant, et elle ne m'a rien dit, murmura le rouquin abasourdi. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Elle va m'entendre ! »

« Ron, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à elle... Si elle ne t'a rien dit c'est qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison. »

« Mais tout de même, répliqua son frère indigné, je pensais qu'elle avait confiance en moi et... »

« Ron, je te signale que ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation, lui rappela sa petite sœur avec un froncement de sourcils. »

Le Gryffondor parut réaliser quelque chose, puis secoua la tête avant de sourire gauchement.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi. Bon. Donc, si j'ai bien compris toute l'histoire, le professeur Rogue a rompu avec toi, à cause de ce que le professeur McGonagall et Hermione ont dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny secoua légèrement la tête.

« Pas vraiment non. Enfin, en partie seulement, mais... mais en réalité, Severus... »

« Le professeur Rogue, coupa Ron fermement. »

« Severus, comme je le disais, reprit sa sœur sans lui avoir prêté attention, m'a posé une question. »

« Et tu n'as pas su répondre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, murmura Ginny en baissant les yeux tristement. »

Son grand frère remarqua très rapidement le changement de ton et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ginny, lui fit un maigre sourire, mais la conviction n'y était pas.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je... et bien... en fait, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Qu'il était vraiment tombé amoureux de moi. Il m'a dit qu'il recherchait la stabilité et qu'à son âge, il n'avait plus le temps pour les frivolités. Ensuite, il m'a demandé la confirmation de mes sentiments pour lui et... et... enfin, en gros, il voulait savoir si je serais capable de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. »

Ron écarquilla démesurément les yeux, la bouche ouverte sur une exclamation silencieuse.

« Qu... Quoi ? bégaya-t-il. Il t'a pratiquement demandée en mariage là, mais il est cinglé ce type ! On ne demande pas à une adolescente de seize ans seulement, si elle veut se marier ! s'indigna-t-il. »

« Il ne m'a pas demandée en mariage, protesta Ginny, il m'a... »

« Demandée si tu voulais passer le reste de tes jours avec lui, compléta son frère. Moi, j'appelle ça une demande en mariage sous-entendue ! »

Ginny soupira.

« Oui, bon. Si tu veux, mais... »

« Pas de « mais » s'il te plaît soeurette, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as répondu, s'excita le rouquin. »

Ginny le fusilla du regard pour l'avoir interrompu, mais elle finit par abandonner et son regard se perdit dans le vague. La couleur noisette de ses yeux se ternit rapidement et, sur son visage, ce lisait de la résignation.

« Ginny ? »

« Je lui ai répondu que j'étais trop jeune encore pour juger de mes sentiments à long terme, et il a dit qu'il s'en doutait et que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir il ne m'en voulait pas. »

Le ton changea brusquement et la voix de Ginny monta dans les aigus, reflétant détresse et panique.

« Je lui ai dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que je l'aimais aujourd'hui et que je ne voulais pas qu'il en tire des conclusions hâtives, qu'il me fallait du temps et que si dans dix ans nous étions encore ensemble c'est qu'il avait l'assurance de mon amour éternel ! Mais... mais il a refusé de m'écouter et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas dix ans, qu'il ne voulait pas passer dix années dans le doute et la peur qu'un jour je finisse par le quitter. Il m'a dit qu'il n'arriverait pas à le supporter et... et il a rompu. »

La voix de la rouquine se brisa dans un sanglot alors que la dernière phrase de son ancien petit ami lui revenait en mémoire : _« C'est mieux ainsi, Ginny. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour toi comme pour moi... »_

Ron était bouleversé. D'un côté, il y avait son aversion pour son professeur de Potion, cet homme dont sa sœur était amoureuse et qui la détruisait, mais de l'autre, il y avait sa compassion et sa compréhension des sentiments de Severus Rogue.

Le rouquin était partagé entre sa raison et son cœur.

Sa raison lui dictait qu'effectivement c'était mieux pour Ginny qu'elle ne fréquente plus cette espèce de sadique vicieux et méchant. Elle lui disait que Ginny finirait bien par s'en remettre un jour et qu'elle allait oublier cet homme détestable et continuer à vivre sa vie...

Son cœur, lui, comprenait la douleur de sa sœur et celle surtout, de son professeur tellement honni. Il savait au plus profond de lui ce que le Maître des potions ressentait, la douleur qu'il avait dû combattre et la force de volonté incroyable dont il avait dû faire preuve pour renoncer à son amour. Quelque part, il se retrouvait dans cette situation.

En effet, son cœur à lui était encore fraîchement meurtri par la séparation forcée que lui avait imposée Charlie, pour le maintien des convenances et le respect des mœurs. Bien sûr, sa situation était très différente de celle de sa sœur, car l'inceste faisait partie de cette catégorie détestée d'amour : « l'amour sale ». L'inceste n'était même pas considéré comme de l'amour...

Pourtant, dans un sens, l'amour avorté, peu importe la situation, c'est toujours la même chose : douleur, souffrance, peine, tristesse, solitude, sentiment d'abandon, incompréhension... et surtout colère. Colère contre le monde entier, contre soi-même, contre son cœur pour éprouver de tels sentiments.

Le Gryffondor roux soupira longuement et ferma les yeux, écoutant les sanglots étouffés de sa sœur cadette. Il avait mal pour elle et le grand frère en lui se détestait de ne pouvoir rien faire. Car, effectivement, il n'avait pas de solution à proposer à Ginny. Il voulait l'aider, Merlin, oui, il le voulait, mais comment faire ? Que fallait-il faire ?

Il se souvint que lui aussi avait passé de sombres moments, pleurant à chaudes larmes quand personne ne pouvait le voir ou l'entendre. Pleurant son amour pour son frère aîné, pour Charlie qui lui manquait tant... Même s'il avait trouvé une raison de vivre en la personne d'Hermione, il ne pourrait jamais occulter, ni oublier l'amour profond et passionné qu'il ressentait pour Charlie. C'était et ça resterait une constante dans sa vie...

Ron ouvrit les yeux et observa longuement sa petite sœur. Il ne voulait que son bonheur, il ne voulait qu'une chose en cet instant. Cette chose était que les larmes de Ginny cessent de couler et qu'elle retrouve son sourire.

Il ferma les paupières une nouvelle fois et prit finalement sa décision. Si Ginny ne pouvait être heureuse qu'auprès de cet homme, alors il la soutiendrait et l'encouragerait. Il trouverait un moyen de faire changer d'avis Severus Rogue, pour le bien-être de sa petite sœur chérie.

« Tu sais Ginny, moi aussi j'ai souffert par amour, commença-t-il, et je sais exactement ce que tu ressens et ce que peut ressentir le professeur Rogue. »

La rouquine renifla et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ron sourit.

« Et ouais, moi aussi je suis tombé fou amoureux de quelqu'un, mais il se trouve que nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble. »

Les larmes de Ginny cessèrent progressivement de couler et cette fois, la Gryffondor affichait un air clairement surpris et intéressé.

« Ron tu... tu sortais avec quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle perplexe. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouviez par rester ensemble ? »

« Hum, en fait je ne sortais pas exactement avec cette personne, disons que nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'entre nous c'était impossible. Quant à savoir qui est la personne en question, je ne peux pas te le dire et c'est inutile d'essayer de me faire parler, je ne dirais rien, ajouta-t-il face au regard inquisiteur qui le scrutait. »

« C'est assez incroyable... Je veux dire, se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter face au regard menaçant de son frère, que, et bien, que je ne pensais pas que tu puisses tomber amoureux d'une autre personne que d'Hermione. »

Ron la regarda, étonné.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Et bien, parce que... comment dire, bégaya Ginny soudain gênée, tout simplement parce que Hermione et toi semblez être faits l'un pour l'autre. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle et moi sommes destinés et que personne d'autre ne pourrait me convenir ? demanda Ron troublé. »

Il se sentait confus... Cela signifiait-il donc, que même s'il avait tenté sa chance avec Charlie, que même s'il avait eu une chance avec son frère, cela n'aurait servi à rien ? Que son amour serait faussé par un quelconque destin ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils, intriguée par le comportement soudainement étrange de son frère aîné. Sa curiosité venait de prendre le pas sur son chagrin et elle se demandait qui pouvait bien inspirer de tels sentiments à Ron.

« Et bien, je pense que tout dépend de la personne, répondit prudemment la rouquine. Je ne connais qu'Hermione tu sais, enfin, je veux dire, je ne vois qu'elle qui puisse être attirée par toi... »

« Comment ça ? s'exclama Ron un tantinet vexé. Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas assez séduisant pour le reste des humains ? »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, démentit aussitôt Ginny. C'est juste que... comment dire ? Hermione est la seule fille avec qui tu traînes et bon... voilà quoi, c'est plus logique. S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu as compris que j'arrête de m'enfoncer. »

Ron sourit, apaisé. Oui, il la comprenait. Après tout, comment lui en vouloir, puisqu'il semblait effectivement qu'Hermione et lui soient mystérieusement destinés.

« Ca va, rassura-t-il et Ginny se détendit. »

Une minute de silence s'écoula et la Gryffondor se tourna vivement vers son frère, le visage curieux.

« Qui c'est ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils, se doutant des intentions de sa sœur.

« Qui est quoi ? »

« Oh, arrête un peu de tourner autour du pot, tu sais très bien ce que je veux savoir. De qui es-tu tombé fou amoureux ? »

Ron senti son cœur manquer plusieurs battements, et son angoisse augmenta tandis qu'il imaginait la réaction de Ginny si par malheur elle devinait qu'il aimait Charlie.

« Euh... et bien, murmura Ron embarrassé, hum, je ne peux pas te le dire, je t'avais avertie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, je ne peux pas c'est tout. »

« Oh allez, insista Ginny inconsciente du trouble qu'elle provoquait chez lui. »

« Ginny je ne peux pas te le dire, un point c'est tout, comprends cela ! s'énerva soudainement Ron. »

Elle le regarda surprise et blessée, alors il s'adoucit.

« Je crois que tu n'aimerais pas le savoir, expliqua Ron. »

« Tant que ce n'est pas Severus, dit-elle. »

Ron ricana à moitié amusé et horrifié par ce que sa sœur venait de dire. Lui, aimer Rogue ? Et puis quoi encore !

« Non, ce n'est pas Rogue, mais ça ne change pas le fait que je ne te dirais rien. »

Ginny observa un moment son grand frère et se demanda pendant une seconde s'il n'avait pas simplement menti à ce sujet, uniquement pour la réconforter. Mais l'expression craintive dissimulée sous de l'embarras de Ron ne lui échappa pas. Elle mourrait d'envie de connaître l'amoureuse secrète de Ron, mais ne pouvait définitivement pas le forcer à le lui avouer s'il ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi Ron semblait-il si apeuré à l'idée qu'elle puisse découvrir l'indentité de son amoureuse secrète ?

« As-tu peur à ce point que j'aille le dire à Hermione ? demanda-t-elle. Tu sais que je ne dirais rien et tu sais aussi que tu me peux me faire confiance comme tu fais confiance à Harry. Parce que je suis sûre que tu lui as dit à lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron soupira encore.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur que tu le révèles à Hermione. De plus Harry n'est pas au courant lui non plus, en fait, il sait tout comme toi que je suis très amoureux d'une autre personne que Mione, mais il ne sait pas de qui. Je n'ai pas voulu le lui dire. C'est mon secret, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir des secrets non ? »

Ginny fit la moue, s'avouant vaincue pour le moment, mais se promettant de connaître la vérité un jour.

« Bon, très bien, mais... que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Je veux dire, entre ton amoureuse et toi ? »

« Et bien, ce fut un peu comme pour toi, nous avons rompu avant même d'être réellement ensemble. »

« Oh, je vois... Mais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça ? »

Ron sourit et son regard bleu lagon montra une farouche détermination.

« Parce qu'il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes. Entre moi et cette personne, c'était impossible, totalement et complètement impossible et pourtant nous nous aimions si fort... Nous n'avions aucune chance que notre amour soit un jour accepté, mais c'est différent pour le professeur Rogue et toi. Votre amour est possible, malgré vos âges respectifs, malgré le règlement de Poudlard et malgré tout ce qu'on pourra dire. C'est possible Ginny. »

Le visage de la rouquine s'éclaira brusquement, mais s'assombrit tout aussi vite, oubliant totalement l'histoire d'amour tragique de son frère, son esprit se concentrant uniquement sur la sienne : _Severus_.

« Merci pour ton soutien Ron, mais tu as tort. Severus n'en a que faire des convenances et autres, il me l'a dit, ce qui le gêne réellement c'est... c'est l'incertitude de mes sentiments. »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui, je l'aime ! Mais... mais je ne sais pas si je l'aimerai pour toujours... »

« Et bien il suffit de le faire changer d'avis ! s'exclama Ron avec le sourire, sous le regard abasourdi de sa petite sœur. »

**SRGWSRGWSRGW**

« Tu es vraiment le roi des imbéciles Snivellus ! »

« Oh la ferme Black ! Fous-moi la paix ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai raconté tout ça ? »

« Parce que tu as besoin de te confier et après ce que je t'ai moi-même confié, tu as le sentiment que quelque part on se ressemble. »

Severus grogna. Sirius avait vu juste, mais le professeur de Potion n'était pas prêt à l'avouer. Plutôt mourir !

« Si à l'époque l'homosexualité était mal vue, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui ! Et à ce que je sache Potter n'est plus dans tes pattes, donc tu peux faire ce que bon te semble non ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

« Ne parle plus jamais de James sur ce ton, Snivellus ! Il était mon meilleur ami et... »

« Et quoi ? s'emporta Severus. Il t'a rejeté quand il a su que tu étais gay et si je m'en souviens bien, il ne voulait même plus t'adresser la parole ! Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Ben t'a préféré jouer les lâches et abandonner la partie, au profit de votre soi-disant amitié. Ah c'est beau l'amour hein ? »

Le regard de Sirius brilla de colère et il s'avança rapidement vers Rogue, pour le saisir violemment par le col de sa robe et le porter à hauteur de ses yeux.

« C'est toi qui me parles de lâcheté ? Non mais tu ne t'ai pas regardé Snivy ! »

Les deux hommes se toisaient avec mépris et fureur, mais dans le regard de Severus on pouvait lire une profonde tristesse mêlée de confusion.

« Ta situation est différente de la mienne, le cabot ! Ne me compare pas à toi ! »

« Et en quoi est-ce différent, hein ? Tout comme moi tu as préféré abandonner Ginny et mettre votre amour au bûcher ! Pour quoi ? Pour l'amour de la décence et de la bienséance. Tu es aussi lâche que moi Severus ! »

Le Maître des Potions ne répondit rien, laissant à Sirius le loisir de poursuivre.

« Est-ce que tu as regardé Ginny ces derniers temps ? Elle est complètement abattue ! Elle erre dans ce château comme une âme perdue et si je ne savais pas que tu éprouvais aussi de la douleur, je ne me mêlerais pas de vos affaires ! Cependant, il faut que tu comprennes une chose Snivy, tu ne peux pas demander à une adolescente de seize ans si elle t'aimera toute sa vie ! C'est complètement ridicule ! Toi-même tu ne sais pas si tu l'aimeras aussi longtemps ! »

Severus se dégagea de la poigne de fer de l'animagus et le fixa avec rage.

« Bien sûr que je l'aimerai toute ma vie ! J'aime Ginny comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre avant et je suis certain de mes sentiments à son égard ! »

Sirius ricana, provoquant le redoublement de la colère du professeur de Potion.

« Dis-moi Snivy, es-tu toujours amoureux d'Ursula ? demanda-t-il. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde ! répondit Severus sur la défensive. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Oh, cela veut-il dire que tu es toujours amoureux d'elle ? »

« Bien sûr que non, imbécile ! Tu sais très bien vers qui sont tournés mes sentiments ! »

« Pourtant, tu disais que tu aimais Ursula comme jamais tu n'avais aimé auparavant. Tu disais que tu serais à jamais amoureux d'elle, et j'avais même entendu de la bouche de Lily que ton amour pour elle était passionné, fusionnel, éperdu, profond et tout le bataclan ! »

Severus se figea et Sirius continua, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

« Pourtant, tu es bien tombé amoureux de Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as toi-même dit que tu n'aimais plus Ursula, parce que Ginny était arrivée dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Soudain, Rogue perdit tous ses moyens et sa confusion augmenta.

« Où veux-tu en venir Black ? »

« À la même question que je t'ai posée, il y a une minute : es-tu certain de pouvoir aimer Ginny jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Sachant que tu disais la même chose de ton premier amour et qu'aujourd'hui tu en aimes une autre ? »

« Je... je... ce n'est pas la même chose, rétorqua vivement le Maître des potions. J'avais dix-sept ans à l'époque et aujourd'hui j'ai mûri ! »

Sirius éclata de rire : « Oh non, mon cher Snivy, tu te trompes lourdement, parce que c'est exactement la même chose au contraire. Qui te dit que dans dix ans tu ne va pas rencontrer une autre femme et tomber amoureux d'elle ? »

« Je... je... »

« Tu te voiles la face, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'en réalité, tu sais très bien que ce qui t'a poussé à rompre avec Ginny ce n'était pas la peur de la voir te quitter dans dix ans, mais plutôt la peur des interdits. En fait, tu crève de peur à l'idée d'affronter de nouvelles épreuves pour ensuite te retrouver comme un con, si jamais tu perds la bataille. Voilà, la vérité, Snivellus. Tu es bien un Serpentard tiens. »

**SRGWSRGWSRGW**

Dumbledore regarda toute la petite troupe assise dans son bureau et soupira mentalement. Ça n'allait pas être simple.

Sirius, debout dans un coin, avait les bras croisés sur son torse et affichait un air clairement renfrogné. Severus quant à lui, affichait le même air, malgré ses essais de faire passer cela pour de l'indifférence.

Dumbledore devina avec raison que sa conversation supposée être pacifique avec Sirius avait dû tourner au vinaigre. Comme de coutume entre ces deux-là. Mais à quoi donc s'était-il attendu au juste ? On parlait de Severus Rogue et de Sirius Black après tout... Une ou même dix mille expériences en commun ne les aiderait pas à faire la paix. Comme c'était puéril, mais que pouvait-il y faire après tout ? Les mettre en couple ?

Deux ennemis ensemble ? Cela ne s'était jamais vu. Dumbledore pouffa intérieurement à cette idée. C'était comme d'imaginer mettre Harry et Draco ensemble... hum, parfaitement impossible. De toute façon, Severus était hétérosexuel et Sirius homosexuel, donc opposés même en amour.

Puis son regard se reporta sur Minerva et Ginny. Toutes les deux semblaient extrêmement tendues, toutes les deux en attente de ses intentions. Il soupira une nouvelle fois mentalement, se préparant à nombres d'effusions et lança un regard à son phénix pour se donner du courage. Fumseck lui répondit par une œillade rassurante et le vieux directeur sourit dans sa barbe, confiant.

Cela ne pouvait que bien se passer... du moins, il l'espérait.

De toute façon, il avait décidé de raccourcir la conversation et d'aller aux points essentiels car... eh bien, parce qu'il n'avait plus de thé. Il ne pouvait pas entretenir de longues conversations sans thé, surtout avec des personnages aussi impulsifs et sensibles que ceux qui étaient présents.

Pas de calmants, trop de risques, lui disait souvent Alamans, l'un des portraits accrochés aux murs de sa chambre à coucher.

Finalement, soudain irrité de cette absence de dialogue, Severus prit la parole.

« Que nous vouliez-vous Albus ? demanda-t-il impatient. »

« Et bien tout d'abord excusez-moi de ne rien pouvoir vous offrir à boire, répondit-il calmement, mais il se trouve que je n'ai plus de thé et que... »

« S'il vous plaît Albus, allez droit au but, le coupa Severus. »

« Severus, évitez de parler sur ce ton au Directeur, le réprimanda McGonagall, se souciant peu du regard meurtrier qu'elle se reçut. »

« Bien, bien, bien, calmez-vous, intervint Dumbledore. Nous sommes tous sous tension et il est inutile de s'impatienter. »

Une fois le calme plus ou moins revenu, le Directeur reprit la parole, plus sérieusement cette fois, faisant battre le cœur de Ginny d'appréhension. S'il avait demandé à la voir en même temps que Severus, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose... Et dire qu'elle venait de trouver une solution pour retrouver les bras de son amoureux, voilà que même Dumbledore allait s'opposer à leur relation. Elle voyait ses espoirs s'envoler en fumée car elle savait que Severus éprouvait trop de respect envers son mentor pour lui désobéir. Ginny sentit son cœur se bloquer et les larmes humidifièrent ses yeux, mais elle ne dit rien et se retint de pleurer.

« Bon. Je pense que vous savez tous ici, les raisons de cet entretien soudain, commença le vieux sorcier. Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de prévenir les autres professeurs et les membres du conseil d'administration de l'éducation, parce qu'il s'agit d'un problème que nous pouvons somme toute régler entre adultes, même avec la présence de Miss Weasley. »

Severus et Ginny tressaillirent au mot « _problème _» et leurs cœurs se serrèrent simultanément. Minerva quant à elle affichait un air satisfait et Sirius voulut lui verser un bidon d'eau sur la tête pour être aussi insensible et borné. Ne voyait-elle donc pas la détresse de Severus et Ginny ? Etait-elle à ce point aveugle ? Il voulut grogner, mais se retint, songeant que cela ne ferait qu'entraîner une dispute de plus, ce qui était pour l'heure, très malvenu.

« J'ai appris, il y a quelque temps, la relation particulière que Severus et toi, Ginny entretenez, poursuivit Dumbledore. Cela pose évidemment quelques menus problèmes mais... »

« _Quelques menus problèmes_, coupa Minerva indignée. Mais enfin Albus, comment pouvez-vous prendre cette histoire à la légère ? »

« Oh, je vous en prie McGonagall, intervint Sirius fâché, ne soyez pas si rabat-joie ! Pourquoi Snivy et Ginny n'auraient pas le droit de vivre pleinement leur amour ? »

Severus grogna au surnom que lui donna son vieil ennemi, mais lui lança un regard sincèrement surpris alors qu'il prenait sa défense. C'était... troublant et ce même s'il savait quelles étaient les véritables motivations de Sirius. Après tout, il avait lui aussi connu ce genre de problèmes. Enfin, par _genre_ il voulait dire, _amour impossible_.

« Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair à ce sujet tout à l'heure, rétorqua le professeur de Métamorphose. Il en va de la réputation de cette école ! Que pensez-vous donc qu'il adviendrait de Poudlard si l'extérieur apprenait que nous laissions forniquer une adolescente avec l'un de nos professeurs ? »

On ne baise pas ensemble, voulut s'exclamer Ginny, mais Severus avait été plus rapide et moins éloquent.

« Nous ne forniquons pas, dit-il froidement. »

McGonagall lui lança un regard courroucé.

« Peu importe que vous le fassiez ou pas, dit-elle, l'important est de savoir que vous le ferez tôt ou tard, si nous vous laissons rester ensemble. Ce qui est inadmissible. »

« Ce qui est inadmissible est de voir à quel point vous semblez ne pas vous souciez du bien-être de ces deux personnes, lança Sirius en s'approchant vivement. »

« D'autant que ma vie privée et donc sexuelle ne vous regarde en aucun point, ajouta Severus tout aussi furieux. »

Minerva se sentit brusquement acculée, mais ne fuit pas. Elle devait le faire, c'était son devoir et depuis toujours elle respectait les règles. Bien sûr, elle faisait parfois des exceptions –_avec une pensée pour Harry_-, mais le cas présent était différent. Elle ne supportait pas que tous soient contre elle, et qu'on lui donne le rôle de méchant ici, mais elle arriverait à force de volonté à faire accepter à tout le monde son point de vue.

D'autant qu'elle ne le faisait pas que pour elle ou pour Poudlard ou même pour Albus, elle le faisait aussi pour Ginny et Severus. Ne voyaient-ils pas les problèmes qu'ils allaient s'attirer ? Les parents de Ginny, leur entourage, l'opinion des gens... Beaucoup de choses entraient en ligne de compte et ils ne pouvaient pas simplement les ignorer et vivre dans leur cocon d'amour. Il fallait bien leur ouvrir les yeux et les protéger non ?

« Au contraire de ce que vous paraissez penser Sirius, reprit-elle déterminée, je me soucie bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez de Severus et de la jeune Miss Weasley. Je vous ai déjà exposé mille fois les arguments contre cette union et je suis persuadée d'avoir raison. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire ça ! Ce serait de la folie et le scandale assuré ! »

« Et POURQUOI ? s'écria soudain Ginny, en colère. Pourquoi Severus et moi ne pourrions pas nous aimer ? À cause du regard des autres, de la réputation de cette école ? » (_**NdJ **: C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?_)

Elle en avait assez que tous essayent de contrôler sa vie et ses choix. Elle en avait vraiment marre de chez marre !

« Vous êtes tous là à débattre sur l'amour que Severus et moi éprouvons l'un envers l'autre, mais aucun d'entre vous ne sait combien il est difficile pour nous aussi de nous aimer. Que croyez-vous ? Que nous sommes stupides à ce point-là ? Que nous ne ressentons rien et que nous ne pensons qu'à nous ? J'en ai assez qu'on essaie de s'immiscer dans ma vie, j'en ai assez d'être sous pression comme ça... je suis fatiguée et si personne n'est content, sauf votre respect professeur McGonagall, et bien je vous dis d'aller vous faire voir en enfer ! Je suis mineure et je n'ai pas la majorité légale oui, mais faut-il vraiment être majeur aux yeux de l'administration pour savoir si l'on aime et si c'est bien d'aimer ou pas ? Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

« Ce sont les règles, répondit Minerva. Vous ne pouvez aller à l'encontre des règles. »

La directrice des Gryffondor était sidérée par le discours enfiévré de Ginny et surtout par le ton acide qu'elle avait employé. Sirius, lui, la regardait avec admiration et se disait qu'il avait eu raison de croire en la force de volonté d'une Gryffondor amoureuse. Severus l'observa étrangement, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, son esprit bouillonnant, mais sa volonté aussi faible que celle d'un nouveau-né.

Dumbledore, quant à lui, semblait satisfait. Ils venaient tous de lui épargner un bien gros travail en se disputant de cette manière et il n'avait plus qu'à exposer ses solutions.

« Eh bien, eh bien, dit-il avant que Minerva ne reprenne la parole, je pense que nous sommes vraiment tous tendus. Il n'est donc plus nécessaire que j'explique la situation qui semble-t-il est très claire désormais. Alors, voici ce que j'ai décidé de faire. »

Tout le monde le regarda avec appréhension et il sourit. Il n'aimait pas être sadique, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il était vraiment plaisant de faire ainsi durer le suspense alors que tout le monde se tenait suspendu à ses lèvres. Cependant, il y a une fin à tout et il dut se résoudre à briser le silence hérissé qu'il venait d'installer.

« Quand était votre dernier anniversaire, Miss Weasley ? »

« Euh... eh bien, en mars de cette année Professeur, répondit-elle intriguée par la question. »

Et alors ? voulut-elle ajouter, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Et bien, c'est une excellente nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? sourit Dumbledore en levant les mains enjoué. »

« Albus, je crois que vous avez perdu la tête, marmonna Sirius. Je ne vois pas en quoi l'anniversaire de Ginny a un rapport de près ou de loin avec notre sujet actuel. »

« Si c'est une diversion pour tenter de nous calmer, laissez-moi vous dire que ça ne fonctionne pas le moins du monde, nota Severus nerveusement. »

« Où voulez-vous en venir Albus ? demanda Minerva. »

Dumbledore sourit encore.

« Et bien, n'est-ce pas limpide à vos yeux mes amis ? Quelles sont donc les raisons qui poussent à refuser que Severus et Miss Weasley ici présents ne soient pas ensemble ? »

« Elle est encore mineure et c'est une élève, répondit Minerva sous l'œil exaspéré de Sirius. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas patientons quelques mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit majeure, déclara tranquillement Dumbledore. Si mes calculs sont justes, vous aurez dix-sept ans dans approximativement six mois n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny arrondit les yeux et hocha la tête, stupéfaite, tandis que Sirius, Severus et Minerva affichaient une mine tout aussi surprise.

« Mais... mais Albus, vous... »

« Oh Minerva, je comprends parfaitement vos inquiétudes croyez-moi, mais je ne pense pas que l'amour soit un problème. Comme je l'ai expliqué à Sirius l'amour est un sentiment formidable et Poudlard ainsi que moi avons survécu à pire qu'une relation entre un professeur et son élève. »

Puis il se tourna vers Severus et Ginny.

« Lorsque tu auras dix-sept ans Ginny, donc la majorité aux yeux de la communauté, tu seras libre de tes choix. Je sais que tu ne veux pas être contrôlée et que tu as la sensation de ne pas pouvoir diriger ta vie, mais le professeur McGonagall a raison. Tu es encore mineure et sous notre responsabilité, donc tu dois te plier aux règles, ma chère enfant. Une fois la majorité acquise tu auras parfaitement le droit de fréquenter Severus sans craindre quelques représailles que ce soit. Ton jugement sera considéré comme celui d'un adulte _responsable_ et consentant. Je ne vous interdis pas de vous fréquenter, seulement restez discrets et extrêmement prudents. Même si Ginny acquiert sa majorité vous serez toujours professeur et élève donc il serait sage de ne pas ébruiter votre relation avant que tu ne sortes de l'école Ginny. Cela pourrait amener les gens à penser que son amour pour toi fausse son autorité et ses décisions en tant que professeur. Je pourrais demander à une autre personne de prendre en charge ton éducation en potion, mais c'est beaucoup trop compliqué et cela attiserait davantage les curiosités. »

Dumbledore pouvait en outre ajouter que pour le problème des parents de Ginny, il y avait également une solution, mais il ne voulait pas fausser les espoirs de tous. En effet, il existait une loi stipulant qu'avec l'accord des parents, Ginny pouvait fréquenter un adulte sans crainte, mais il n'était pas certains que Ginny désire en parler à Arthur et Molly tout de suite. Il supposait que la jeune fille et Severus voudraient en discuter avant et probablement prendre leurs propres dispositions à ce sujet. Si c'était le cas, notre vieux sorcier de directeur serait présent pour les soutenir dans leurs actions, quelles qu'elles soient, mais tout en légalité, bien entendu. Pour ne froisser personne et leur éviter toute forme de problèmes. D'autant qu'il n'était pas certain que les parents Weasley acceptent d'avoir un homme aussi âgés qu'eux pour gendre.

Dumbledore promena son regard sur la petite assemblée et vit avec satisfaction le sourire heureux de Sirius. L'animagus était soulagé et content pour Severus et Ginny. Malgré son antipathie pour le maître des potions, il savait que Severus avait plus que quiconque besoin d'être aimé et il semblait que la jeune rouquine puisse tenir ce rôle à la perfection, surtout depuis sa dernière discussion avec _Snivy_.

Minerva, elle, paraissait encore sous le choc de la déclaration de son Directeur et ne pouvait qu'ouvrir et fermer la bouche sur des paroles muettes. Bien sûr elle désapprouvait totalement le fait que Severus et Ginny continuent de se fréquenter car elle pensait qu'ils ne seraient jamais suffisamment discrets. Si elle l'avait découvert, pourquoi pas les autres ? Il faudrait qu'elle parle encore un peu à Dumbledore et ce dernier frissonna anticipant la dite conversation. Cependant, tout au fond d'elle, elle se sentait apaisée par le jugement d'Albus. Elle avait vu le visage de Severus s'éclairer brusquement et une chaleur douce s'était repandue en elle. Il était tellement rare de voir autant de bonheur se dessiner sur les traits sévères de Severus Rogue. Naturellement, ce n'était pas explicite et ce dernier l'avait dissimulé, cependant cela était si inhabituel que malgré toutes les protections de Severus cela se voyait forcément.

Severus, quant à lui, était tout simplement heureux. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et ses sens étaient en émoi. Il venait d'avoir la permission officielle –_enfin, aussi officiel que cela puisse être_- de sortir avec Ginny. Alors, forcément il était content. Cependant, ses vieilles appréhensions refirent surface et son visage s'assombrit alors qu'il repensait à la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté Ginny.

Malheureusement, Ginny qui de son côté pensait à la même chose le vit et des larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux. Elle avait compris les pensées de Severus et songea avec amertume que tout ce que Dumbledore venait de dire ne servait à rien. Car finalement, le problème ne venait plus de là...

Elle sourit avec tristesse et baissa la tête, sous le regard inquiet de Dumbledore, surpris de Minerva et désorienté de Sirius. Alors qu'elle commençait à parler les larmes coulèrent librement, incapables de rester en suspend au bord de ses cils et Severus sentit un poids s'abattre sur ses épaules alors qu'il craignait plus que tout ce que Ginny s'apprêtait à dire.

« Professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle la voix légèrement brisée, je vous remercie sincèrement pour votre aide et votre soutien. Sirius toi aussi je te dis merci pour avoir pris notre défense. Professeur McGonagall, je vous demande pardon de vous avoir parlé aussi grossièrement, parce que je peux comprendre que vous aviez vos motivations. Cependant... je crois que tout ceci n'a servi à rien. »

« Que veux-tu dire Ginny ? demanda Sirius très inquiet. »

Il n'aimait pas voir la jeune rouquine aussi mal et se promit de trucider Severus si cela avait un rapport avec lui. _De toute façon, se dit-il, je le truciderai parce que ça a forcément un rapport avec lui. _

« Je sais que suis ingrate parce que finalement vous avez tous pris très à cœur mon histoire avec Severus et vous avez cherché des solutions, mais aujourd'hui ça n'a plus aucune importance. Vous savez, j'aime vraiment beaucoup Severus et j'ai réellement besoin de lui. Honnêtement je ne sais pas si je l'aimerai toute ma vie, mais je sais que tout ce que je veux en ce moment c'est être dans ses bras, mais ça... il ne le comprend malheureusement pas. Il ne le veut pas. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider sur ce terrain-là. Ce coup-ci, c'était à Severus d'intervenir et de régler le problème de profondeur. Il avait réglé les problèmes de surface mais là, ce n'était pas de son domaine car il s'agissait du cœur de Ginny et de celui de son ami potionniste.

Ginny sourit faiblement à travers ses larmes, et salua tout le monde avant de se précipiter hors du bureau de Dumbledore. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, Sirius poussa un long soupir agacé et s'approcha vivement de Severus. Il leva sa main et lui asséna une taloche sèche et douloureuse à l'arrière du crâne, faisant protester le professeur de Potion et sourire Albus. (_**NdJ **: Toc ! Bouge-toi un peu, imbécile !_)

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend Black ? grogna-t-il mécontent. »

« Tu comptes la laisser partir comme ça Severus ? demanda Sirius le regard dur. »

« Je... »

« Tu quoi, au juste ? Tu attends qu'elle s'éloigne définitivement de toi c'est ça ? Tu attends quoi pour la rattraper et lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi borné ? Ne te souviens-tu pas de notre conversation ? »

Severus baissa la tête pour la première fois de sa vie face à Sirius Black et réfléchit intensément.

_Trop d'années sont passées depuis que j'ai abandonné mon amour pour Remus, à cause de ma lâcheté. J'ai fait le con et aujourd'hui... eh bien aujourd'hui beaucoup de choses ont changé. Ne fais pas la même bêtise que moi Severus, profites-en tant qu'on t'en offre la chance, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates sinon. Mieux vaut vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets. _

« Mais tu voulais protéger ton amitié avec Potter, murmura Severus. »

Sirius sourit, amusé, sachant pertinemment que Severus venait de répondre à la réplique qu'il avait faite avant de le conduire chez Dumbledore.

« Tout à l'heure tu me réprimandais sur mon attitude et maintenant tu me cherches des excuses ? C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je n'en ai plus besoin aujourd'hui, dit-il. Arrête juste d'être un lâche. » (_**NdJ **: Toi aussi, tiens, et tu devrais aller voir Remus_)

Severus releva vivement la tête s'apprêtant à répliquer, mais il vit le regard confiant et rassurant de Sirius et se sentit soudain très courageux et plein de volonté. Il ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment et n'osait même pas se l'avouer mais... mais sentir le soutien de son vieil ennemi lui redonnait la force nécessaire pour affronter ses peurs.

Finalement, il se leva, salua brièvement Dumbledore et Minerva, lança un regard reconnaissant à Sirius, puis disparut derrière la porte.

« Vous pensez qu'ils règleront ce problème ? demanda McGonagall après un moment. »

« Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas d'accord avec ça, nota Sirius surpris. »

« Et bien, Minerva haussa les épaules, maintenant que semble-t-il Albus a trouvé des solutions sommes toutes raisonnables, je ne vois pas de raisons supplémentaires me poussant à m'inquiéter pour autre chose que leur avenir ensemble. »

Sirius sourit légèrement et remercia Dumbledore d'un coup d'œil. Cependant, ce dernier ne le vit pas, car trop occupé à suivre un certain couple, à travers sa boule de cristal.

Sirius éclata de rire et lança : « Albus, vous êtes un tel voyeur ! »

« Je préfèrerais « observateur », précisa le vieux sorcier avec un sourire. » (_**NdJ **: Lol !_)

« Qu'importe ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sirius avec curiosité alors qu'il s'approchait pour voir l'intérieur de la boule. »

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes vraiment deux gamins, dit-elle durement. Ne songez-vous pas qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu d'intimité ? »

« Oui, oui, plus tard, répondirent-ils, la consternant davantage. » (_**NdJ **: Re-Lol !_)

**SRGWSRGWSRGW**

Ne se doutant pas d'être _observé_ Severus poursuivit Ginny à travers couloirs et escaliers. Il ne voyait pas la rouquine dans son champ de vision, mais étrangement, il savait tout au fond de lui quel chemin suivre.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, alors qu'il bifurquait au coin d'un couloir, il tomba nez à nez –_et c'était le mot_- avec le frère aîné de sa dulcinée. Et au regard que lui lança le jeune Ronald Weasley, Severus devina rapidement que ce dernier était au courant de la situation.

Severus n'avait aucune envie de lui parler et encore moins de se confier à lui, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il en passe par là, non ? Puisqu'il sortait avec la petite sœur de Ron... Étrange situation, mais il ne s'y attarda pas, préférant couper court à la conversation et poursuivre sa route.

« Écoutez Weasley, dit-il alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche pour parler, je n'ai pas réellement le temps et encore moins l'envie d'en discuter avec vous pour le moment, mais je vous dois tout de même une explication. J'aime Ginny plus que vous ne l'imaginez et je compte rattraper mes erreurs passées, alors ne me mettez pas en travers de ma route. »

Son ton était froid et un peu cassant, et même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu, ce qui était fait était fait. Ron fronça les sourcils, mais l'expression de son visage se radoucit.

« Juste... ne lui faites pas de mal, dit-il. Ne la faites plus souffrir sinon, Professeur ou pas, je vous jure que je vous décalque la tête sur un mur ! »

C'était Rogue, c'était terrifiant, mais sa petite sœur comptait plus qu'une éventuelle retenue. Ron ferma précipitamment les yeux après ce soudain élan de courage, ne voyant pas le sourire narquois de son Professeur.

« Weasley, lorsque vous menacez quelqu'un ayez au moins le courage d'affronter son regard, dit-il, vous serez plus crédible. »

Ron ouvrit les yeux, surpris, et hocha la tête.

« Bien. J'ai pris en compte votre avertissement Monsieur Weasley, ou devrais-je dire... beau-frère ? » (_**NdJ **: Mdr... effectivement_)

Ron écarquilla les yeux, choqué et Severus rit sous cape, prenant congé sans se soucier outre mesure de la mine de poisson hors de l'eau de son interlocuteur. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de plaisanter, mais Severus avait senti l'appui réel et sincère de Ronald Weasley, et après ceci, qui sait, peut-être leur relation serait-elle moins chaotique.

**oOo**

Ginny courait à perdre haleine, sans réellement savoir où ses pas la menaient. Elle savait juste qu'une profonde douleur l'avait envahie et qu'elle voulait s'éloigner du monde pendant un moment.

Elle avait mal... Si mal.

Severus avait dit qu'il l'aimait, Dumbledore avait trouvé une solution à leur problème et McGonagall semblait partager son avis... Tout aurait pu bien se dérouler, mais le manque de réaction de Severus l'avait anéantie. Malgré tout ceci, il continuait à refuser son amour.

Pourtant, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait n'est-ce pas ? Après avoir discuté avec Ron elle avait trouvé le courage de se battre pour Severus et lui faire comprendre que sa peur était irraisonnée, mais le visage sombre de son amoureux avait réduit ses espoirs en miettes. Il n'y avait aucune chance, pour que Severus la reprenne à ses côtés et elle le savait.

C'était douloureux, mais elle allait s'y faire. Il le fallait... pour son propre bien-être. Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être parviendrait-elle à l'oublier et à passer à autre chose ? Peut-être que Severus avait raison finalement...

« Oui, peut-être que nous ne sommes simplement pas faits pour être ensemble, murmura-t-elle. »

« Ce que les Gryffondor peuvent être sentimentaux, c'est fou ça ! la surprit une voix traînante. » (_**NdJ **: DRACO ! Ouais !_)

Ginny sursauta et fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à un blondinet Serpentard bien connu de sa maison.

« Malfoy ? murmura-t-elle étonnée. »

« Lui-même, dit-il en faisant une petite révérence. »

La rouquine fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle. »

Draco leva son nez vers le ciel et fit mine de réfléchir.

« Et bien... que fais-je ici ? En fait je m'occupais de mes affaires quant tu es arrivée en pleurs, répondit-il. »

« Je ne pleurais pas ! nia la Gryffondor avec véhémence. »

Draco ricana.

« Bien sûr. Tu transpirais des yeux, n'est-ce pas ? » (_**NdJ **: C'est ce que mon copain et mon frère ont dit quand ils ont regardé « Sauvé Willy» lol... **Ndla **: Moi j'ai pleuré en regardant « La ligne verte » film vraiment émouvant._)

Le ton sarcastique qu'avait employé Malfoy mit Ginny hors d'elle et elle s'avança pour lui lancer une gifle, mais son geste fut arrêté en plein air.

« Arrête ça, Weasley, dit-il calmement. »

La rouquine voulut se dégager mais Draco l'attira à lui, la serrant tout simplement contre son torse. Ginny rougit furieusement, sentant la chaleur du blond se répandre en elle et étrangement apaiser son humeur. Draco sentait bon, il était doux et chaud et même si son geste était stupéfiant au plus haut point, Ginny ne se sentait pas le courage de refuser cette étreinte. (_**NdJ **: Mon héros !_)

Elle accrocha timidement ses mains aux épaules du blond et enfouit son visage contre son torse.

« Pourquoi ? sanglota-t-elle. »

Elle entendit Draco soupirer.

« Parce que je ne veux que le bonheur de mon parrain et que tu sembles être celle qui peut permettre la réalisation de ce souhait. »

La rouquine releva son visage surpris.

« Tu es au courant ? Severus te l'as dit ? »

« Hum et bien... Pas exactement, mais je connais très bien mon parrain. Je sais reconnaître une étincelle de bonheur dans ses yeux quand j'en vois une. Tu te doutes que c'est extrêmement rare, sauf quand il s'agit d'emmerder Harry, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

Ginny nota mentalement le « Harry » et non le « Potter » employé mais ne fit aucune réflexion pour le moment. Elle garderait cela pour plus tard.

« Tu sais, dit-elle, je ne pense pas que tu aies raison. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que... et bien parce que... »

Ginny enfouit une fois de plus son visage dans les vêtements de Draco et soupira. Qu'ils étaient réconfortants les bras du Serpentard... Ginny songea avec amusement que si son cœur n'était pas déjà pris, elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion et dragué le blond. Mais son humeur maussade revint très vite au galop.

« Parce que ton parrain ne semble pas partager cet avis. »

« Oh, je vois... Ouais, il est comme ça, nota distraitement Draco. Je vais t'expliquer un truc, qui concerne Sev. Les couples se forment et il y a souvent cette sorte d'alchimie et de passion extraordinaire au début, mais malheureusement de courte durée le plus souvent. L'un des deux ne se sent plus en sécurité et devient nerveux, demandant soudain plus à l'autre. Et alors, l'autre se sent menacé, étouffé et se met à reculer sans se soucier de ses sentiments ou des sentiments de son conjoint. Ça entraîne donc une lutte pouvoir entre les deux... Qui mènera le train ? En somme. Severus est comme ça. Quand il se sent acculé, il se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse et la plupart du temps quand il ne trouve pas de solution, il se met à demander plus, toujours plus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise et l'autre avec. »

« Ce ne devrait pas être comme ça, murmura Ginny. »

« Effectivement. »

« Je pense que si deux personnes sont intéressées alors celui dont l'intention est la plus forte prends les devants et il n'y a pas de compétition. Le contrôle c'est à deux... et c'est la relation de couple que je veux. »

Draco sourit. Severus avait raison, Ginny Weasley était quelqu'un de très intéressant. Il tourna la tête et vit avec surprise et contentement le regard noir et jaloux de Severus posé sur lui, mais surtout sur ses bras enlaçant le frêle corps de sa dulcinée. Son sourire s'élargit et rien que pour embêter son parrain, il baissa la tête, prit en coupe le visage de la rouquine et l'embrassa affectueusement et avec beaucoup de tendresse sur les joues, la faisant légèrement haleter et rougir. (_**NdJ **: Comme je la comprends..._)

Severus grogna, serrant les poings et s'avança alors qu'une Ginny encore sous le choc le voyait venir vers eux. Elle se détacha rapidement des bras de Draco, le faisant ricaner et rougit davantage, comme prise en faute.

Le blond quant à lui, haussa les épaules, et lorsqu'il passa à côté de son parrain entendit clairement : « Nous en rediscuterons Draco, sois en certain. » Le blond pouffa encore, très loin de se sentir effrayé et poursuivit son chemin, heureux d'avoir pu aider la rouquine. Car il en était sûr, elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance et il se sentait enchanté pour Severus.

**oOo**

« Severus je, je... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je... Draco... »

« Draco ? »

« Enfin, Malfoy était là uniquement pour me remonter le moral et je... enfin, il ne s'est rien passé de plus entre nous. Je te le promets. »

Ginny était paniquée à l'idée que Severus puisse la détester à cause de cela, elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux à force de justification qui semblaient inutiles au vu du visage grave de son amoureux et finit par abandonner. Puis, elle regarda le dos de Draco alors qu'il s'éloignait, entendit le soupir de frustration de Severus et se mit soudain en colère. Après tout, pourquoi tentait-elle de se justifier aux yeux d'un homme qui ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle ? Hein ?

« De toute façon, poursuivit-elle un peu plus froidement, je ne vois pas en quoi est-ce que ça pourrait te regarder. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, consterné, mais ne dit rien. Il savait parfaitement ce à quoi faisait allusion l'adolescente.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux et que cela me regarde au contraire ! répliqua-t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

Ginny leva un visage rouge de colère vers lui.

« Comment oses-tu me dire cela ? s'écria-t-elle. C'est pourtant bien toi qui m'a quittée, non ? C'est bien toi qui légitimait ta rupture à cause de mon âge et de ta trop grande expérience de la vie non ? Alors pourquoi diable as-tu besoin d'être jaloux ? »

« Parce que je t'aime, petite idiote ! rétorqua Severus avec force. »

Ginny parut déstabilisée sur le coup, mais se reprit bien vite.

« Ouais, bien sûr que tu m'aimes, ricana-t-elle. Mais ça reste toujours mieux pour moi, hein ? Non, pour toi. Oui, c'est mieux pour toi que nous ne sortions plus ensemble, parce que tu manques de confiance en toi pour assumer ton amour pour moi. Vous savez quoi Professeur Rogue ? Allez au diable vous et vos états d'âme ! J'en ai assez ! »

Ginny se prépara à tourner les talons, mais tout comme Ron précédemment, Severus lui saisit le poignet et l'attira vivement à lui, l'emprisonnant de ses bras. Il bénit Merlin et tous les Saints qu'il n'y ait personne dans le parc à cette heure, car dieu sait ce qu'il arriverait des avertissements de Dumbledore et de sa réputation de sadique au cœur d'artichaut si cette effusion de sentiment venait à se savoir. Il n'était pas encore temps que cela se sache...

La rouquine tenta de se dégager de son étreinte possessive, mais à mesure que Severus la serrait dans ses bras et que son parfum musqué, étourdissant et légèrement potionné se diffusait dans son corps, la bataille qu'elle livrait devint de plus en plus vaine. Finalement, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de son professeur et s'accrocha presque désespérément à ses vêtements.

« Severus, je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle. Je t'aime tellement, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? Si tu ne veux pas de moi, pourquoi me retiens-tu ? »

Le maître des potions soupira, puis posa son nez dans la chevelure-flamme de Ginny, qu'il adorait tant, respirant son parfum vanillé.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, lui dit-il sur le même ton. Je t'aime sincèrement et je suis désolé, parce que j'ai agi comme un imbécile. Je t'ai fait souffrir et c'est bien la dernière chose que je voulais. J'ai été égoïste et je m'en excuse. »

Ginny releva son visage, n'y croyant pas. Il lui fit un sourire maladroit, gêné par son sentimentalisme, mais il poursuivit courageusement. Les Serpentard étaient certes lâches face au danger, mais ils étaient ambitieux. Et l'ambition de Severus était, à l'heure actuelle, Ginny Weasley.

« Je veux être avec toi Ginny, plus que tout. J'ai réalisé que mon monde ne serait plus pareil sans toi et crois-moi l'avant-goût que j'en ai eu à cause de ma stupidité, m'a écoeuré. J'étais différent, j'étais plus amer, plus sombre, plus froid et plus agressif. Le plus dur était de me rendre compte à quel point cela ne me plaisait plus d'embêter les élèves, à quel point cela ne m'apaisait pas non plus. Ce que je voulais c'était toi et Sirius ainsi que beaucoup d'autres sont parvenus à me le faire comprendre. Je te veux dans ma vie Ginny Weasley, peu importe ce qui se passera dans l'avenir. » (_**NdJ **: Waa... Je fond ! o..._)

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et acheva dans un souffle.

« Est-il trop tard ? »

Ginny, les yeux arrondis, le regard brillant et la bouche entrouverte sur un sourire radieux hocha la tête négativement, incapable de prononcer une parole. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé. Severus la fixa, attendri, caressant lentement ses cheveux jusqu'à sa joue puis se pencha, cherchant ses lèvres et oubliant pour une seconde le fait qu'ils puissent être vus par des élèves. Il s'en fichait... il était heureux.

La petite rousse ferma les yeux et lorsque sa bouche rencontra celle de son amoureux, sa joie fut si grande qu'une explosion se produisit à l'intérieur de son corps. Son cœur s'était mis à battre avec frénésie, son ventre s'était réchauffé sous le battement d'ailes de milliers de papillons, et sa tête tournait agréablement. Elle se sentait étourdie par tant de bonheur, tant de félicité et tellement d'amour qu'elle ne savait plus si son cœur était suffisamment gros pour tout enfermer.

Elle entoura le cou de Severus de ses bras et se rapprocha de lui, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Severus, lui, ne savait même plus qui il était. Il approfondit le baiser, soutenant Ginny par la taille, collant plus étroitement leurs corps et laissant sa langue demander l'accès à la bouche de la rouquine. Les lèvres roses s'entrouvrirent rapidement, laissant une langue menue et avide de passion franchir la barrière des dents blanches.

Leur baiser fut passionné, langoureux, lancinant, fusionnel et foutrement bon. Ils se sentaient tous les deux très excités par cette soudaine montée d'adrénaline dans leur veine et le désir fit très vite son ascension au creux de leur étreinte amoureuse. Ils se perdaient tout simplement l'un en l'autre, oubliant tout, le monde ne se rapportant qu'à eux et leur incroyable baiser.

Ils ne sentirent donc pas tous les regards posés sur eux à ce moment-là.

_Dans le bureau de Directeur de Poudlard _: Sirius poussait un cri de victoire, Dumbledore souriait largement, Minerva rougissait furieusement.

_Dans un couloir au premier étage avec vue sur le parc intérieur de Poudlard _: Ron se sentait mitigé entre bonheur et dégoût. Après tout, même s'il était content pour sa sœur, il avait encore du mal à digérer le baiser passionné qu'elle donnait à Severus Rogue... Eww !

_Derrière une colonne en pierre, à quelques mètres du couple _: Draco souriait tranquillement, les mains dans ses poches. Il était ravi pour son parrain et savait qu'il n'aurait plus aucun souci à se faire. Son sourire devint moqueur quand il observa le visage froissé d'Harry.

_Et effectivement, non loin de Draco, dissimulé par un coin de couloir _: Hermione observait la scène heureuse elle aussi que tout ait fini par s'arranger pour Ginny et se promettait de lui parler et de lui faire ses excuses, tandis qu'Harry, lui... était tout simplement abasourdi et totalement choqué.

Ginny et Rogue... Ginny et Rogue... GINNY ET ROGUE !

Je rêve, avait-il demandé à Hermione. Mais cette dernière avait souri, lui demandant de se taire pour ne pas gâcher le moment et lui promettant de tout lui expliquer.

C'était tout simplement incroyable... D'abord il voyait Malfoy enlacer Ginny comme si de rien était, provoquant sa fureur, surtout quand il l'avait embrassé. Non mais de quel droit ce blondinet arrogant se permettait-il de poser ses sales pattes sur Ginny ? Il faudrait qu'il lui en touche deux mot d'ailleurs et ce même s'il voyait un sourire de pur bonheur se dessiner sur les lèvres du blond.

Son avis en tant que gay ? Draco était objectivement, terriblement mignon. Son avis en tant qu'Harry ? Malfoy était juste un connard fini.

Ensuite, il voyait plus qu'il n'entendait son professeur de Potion, connard fini tout comme son filleul, faire sa déclaration d'amour à Ginny pour après lui bouffer les lèvres. Enfin, de son point de vue, bien évidemment...

Le monde ne tournait plus rond, il en était certain désormais. Harry poussa un long soupir résigné et décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller rejoindre son petit ami, avant de demander quelques explications à Hermione et Ron qui semblaient-ils en savaient plus que lui. Ce qui était normal dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Après tout... il était toujours et foutûment à tous les coups, le dernier à être au courant. C'était une constante pour lui... Il espérait seulement que ses amis et proches ne lui annonceraient pas une autre nouvelle bouleversante, comme quoi Hermione ou Ron avaient décidé de sortir avec McGonagall ou pire... Rusard. (_**NdJ **: Beuh !_)

Oh, ça le tuerait à coup sûr, mais plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner après ça. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne se souciant pas du soupir d'extase d'Hermione et du regard orageux posé sur la magnifique gourmette en argent qui enroulait élégamment son poignet. Un cadeau d'anniversaire...

**SRGWSRGWSRGW**

**Vacances de Noël : 24 décembre. **

Severus rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un long gémissement rauque... Oh, il en avait rêvé de cette nuit-là.

**Oh**

**You give me fever**

**Fever oh**

Oui, maintes et maintes fois, il s'était réveillé en sueur dans son lit, une excitation douloureuse entre les jambes, le corps en feu, une fièvre étrange s'étant emparée de lui. Ses rêves mouillés étaient de plus en plus embarrassants et dérangeants pour lui... Sa concentration et son self-control étaient mis à rude épreuve et il se battait chaque jour avec son corps, afin d'endiguer cette vague de chaleur dès que son esprit vagabondait de trop ou que Ginny apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

**Oh**

**You give me fever**

**Fever in the morning**

**Fever when it's late at night**

**You give me fever**

Bien sûr, il voulait attendre. Il ne voulait surtout pas brusquer l'adolescente et la mettre mal à l'aise à cause de son taux dangereusement élevé de testostérone, mais hé, il était un homme. Un homme amoureux d'une magnifique créature rousse, au corps affriolant, aux baisers de plus en plus grisants et aux caresses aventureuses et très, très indésirables pour le maintien de sa maîtrise de soi.

**(fever)**

**Fever when you kiss me**

**Fever when you hold me tight**

**You give me fever**

**(fever)**

**Fever in the evening**

**Fever all through the night**

**You give me fever, yeah**

**(fever)**

**Fever when you're with me**

**Fever when you love me right**

Il lui semblait qu'à chaque minute, chaque moment de la journée, il allait exploser. La frustration était son pain quotidien, puisqu'il ne se masturbait plus, dans l'attente justement du moment où Ginny lui offrirait son corps pour la première fois. Il voulait que ce soit parfait, il voulait que la première nuit de sa rousse entre les bras d'un homme soit inoubliable. (_**NdJ **: Romantique ? Sevy ? Naann... **Ndla **: Un homme amoureux est à mes yeux un homme amoureux, c'est tout !_)

Combien de fois son filleul s'était-il moqué de lui, se vantant de sa vie sexuelle plus qu'épanouie. Naturellement, Draco, ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il était gay, jeune et sans complexe. D'autant qu'il avait déjà un amour inconsidéré pour le corps de son amant actuel. Selon les dire du blond, il était passionné par ce corps, par les courbes de son ventre, celles de ses cuisses et oh, summum de la répugnance pour Severus, par la taille impressionnante de son pénis.

Le professeur de potion avait failli vomir, alors que Draco comptait ses exploits sexuels, le regard brillant, les lèvres humides et la jugulaire palpitante. Ginny, elle, avait semblée plus qu'intéressée par l'histoire et semblaient prendre note de nombreux détails... ce qui exaspérait un peu Severus. Non seulement, les histoires cochonnes de son filleul le tourmentaient parce que justement elles émoustillaient de trop sa libido, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas gay, mais en plus, le visage rose de plaisir de Ginny dans ses moments-là, lui donnait l'envie brutale de la plaquer sur un divan, de lui ouvrir les cuisses et de la prendre sans plus attendre. (_**NdJ **: Là, ouais, je le vois plus comme ça Sevy. **Ndla **: De toute façon, pour toi, tous les hommes doivent être comme ça... **NdJ **: Bah, et alors ? **Ndla **: -...-''_)

Ces envies l'effrayaient parfois, tant elles étaient intenses et Ginny ne semblait pas le remarquer, à son plus grand damne.

Heureusement, les vacances de Noël approchaient et il aurait l'occasion d'être seul, dans ses appartements, à s'abîmer le poignet de frustration sur son sexe. La veuve poignet lui permettrait enfin de réduire au silence cette libido énervante, du moins jusqu'à que le corps de Ginny puisse s'en occuper. Oh, il s'était évidemment promis de ne pas le faire, d'attendre et tout... mais, son sexe réclamait de plus en plus souvent de l'attention et Severus avait un besoin énorme de se soulager.

C'est pour cette raison que même s'il se sentait un peu triste, il avait dit au revoir à Ginny avant le début des vacances, soulagé quelque part de pouvoir se mettre à son entreprise sans crainte d'être dérangé.

Alors qu'il finissait de prendre son bain, après un excellent repas de Noël, Severus un peignoir sur le dos avait entendu frapper à sa porte. Il s'était demandé qui cela pouvait bien être, mais n'avait pas cherché plus avant, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte avec la ferme intention de renvoyer l'intrus et d'aller se relaxer au creux de ses draps, une main entre les jambes.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant mère Noël, toute de rouge vêtue, un bonnet de lutin sur la tête, un sucre d'orge dans la bouche et un sourire coquin derrière la porte.

Severus avait été totalement pétrifié et son sexe déjà dur d'anticipation précédente, s'était mis à gonfler encore, alors que son regard se perdait sur le corps menu mais agréablement proportionné de sa rouquine. Sur l'espace de peau libre délimité par le court manteau rouge et les jambières en coton blanc agrémenté de deux petits nœuds rouge sur les côtés. Sur les épaules à peine dévoilées et le cou gracile entouré d'un ras du cou rouge auquel était suspendu une clochette dorée. Sur le sucre d'orge rayé rouge et blanc, coincé entre les lèvres brillantes de sucre et carmines de plaisir. Sur le regard profondément grivois et excitant posé sur lui.

Le professeur de potion se demandait réellement ce que faisait Ginny devant sa porte, le soir du réveillon de Noël au lieu d'être en famille, mais il oublia vite ses questions, quand d'une voix sensuelle et provocante, Ginny lui demanda de la laisser entrer, avant de lui faire goûter le sucre de sa sucette à même ses lèvres. À partir de là, tout c'était rapidement enchaîné pour Severus et de retour au présent, il était en train de se faire lentement sucer par sa petite amie.

Ginny n'était pas encore dévêtue, en fait, elle avait poussé son homme sur le lit, lui avait lentement retiré son peignoir et avait couvert son corps de baisers jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se fraye un chemin vers le sexe dur de Severus. Elle avait été un peu impressionnée –_c'était peu de le dire_- par la taille du sexe de cet homme, et se sentait craintive quant à la marche à suivre pour le faire correctement, mais les conseils de Draco l'avaient aidée et face au plaisir qu'elle procurait à Severus en ce moment, elle sentait sa peur s'effilocher.

Sa main s'entoura d'abord très lentement autour du membre tendu, l'enveloppant dans une douce étreinte avant de commencer à le caresser lentement, très lentement de haut en bas. Elle testait en premier la texture du sexe, sa douceur, sa grosseur, sa dureté... puis, quand elle prit plus d'assurance et qu'elle sentit le pénis glisser sous sa paume, elle augmenta le rythme, se délectant des soupirs de plaisir de son amant et du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait elle-même à le toucher.

Ginny se sentait toute chaude à l'intérieur... elle sentait son ventre commencer à s'enflammer et quelque chose de mouillé coulait entre ses cuisses, tâchant sa culotte. Puis elle se souvint des paroles de Draco : « Suce-le, les hommes aiment ça. »

Alors, les joues rouges d'embarras, mais le cœur palpitant elle observa la verge coulissant dans sa main. Le gland pourpre d'excitation et un liquide transparent suintant de la fente. Elle voulut y goûter et alors, elle baissa la tête, ses lèvres frôlant d'abord timidement le gland puis sa bouche finissant par le sucer le sommet, provoquant des spasmes de plaisir chez Severus.

« Oh Seigneur, Ginny, OUI ! s'écria le maître des potions. »

La rouquine encouragée, fini par mettre entièrement le gland entre ses lèvres et par le sucer doucement d'abord alternant coup de langue et caresse au palet, avant de finalement oser prendre une grande partie de pénis dans sa bouche, s'aidant de sa main, afin que Severus ait l'impression de pénétrer l'étroitesse d'une femme. Ce qui au plus grand bonheur du couple fonctionna à merveille.

Le professeur de Potion était totalement perdu dans un monde de liesse et de plaisir. Un monde se résumant à la bouche de Ginny sur son sexe, cette petite bouche innocente et mignonne, dans laquelle il s'enfonçait, déformant de temps à autre les joues roses d'excitation. La cadence augmenta rapidement et Severus, sur le point d'exploser se retira précipitamment d'entre les lèvres de son amante.

« Je... je ne... je veux pas jouir de cette façon, dit-il essoufflé à une Ginny surprise. »

La rouquine sourit puis s'avança d'un air félin, à quatre pattes vers son homme. Elle enjamba les cuisses de Severus, s'assit sur ces dernières et l'embrassa profondément, le professeur lui rendant son baiser avec ardeur. Ils se sentaient tous les deux extraordinairement excités. L'un parce qu'il sentait l'humidité de Ginny à travers les tissus de sa culotte et l'autre parce qu'elle sentait le pénis dur de Severus contre son sexe.

Ils commencèrent alors à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, aguichant leur passion, attisant leur flamme, titillant leurs sens, les mains de Severus plaquées sur les fesses de Ginny pour l'aider à bouger et celle de Ginny défaisant son manteau pour se déshabiller. Le vêtement glissa sur le lit et Severus vit avec étonnement mais plaisir, que la rouquine ne portait qu'une simple culotte blanche en guise de sous-vêtements.

Sa verge se gonfla de bonheur alors qu'il voyait les petits seins ronds et blancs de son amante, se soulever sous les halètements de leur propriétaire. Deux parfaites petites collines tachetées par endroits, laissant poindre en leur sommet deux mamelons roses et durs. Severus haleta sous l'effet de l'excitation et ne put attendre pour en prendre un dans sa bouche.

« Ooh ! Sev, mon dieu ! HUUMMM... »

Ginny avait jeté sa tête en arrière son corps de cambrant face au plaisir, alors que l'un de ses tétons roulait et se gonflait entre les lèvres de son amant. Son corps commença alors à bouger plus durement sur Severus, pressant son sexe contre le pénis de son petit ami, le faisant lentement glisser entre les lèvres de son intimité, titillant et excitant cette petite boule de chair qu'elle caressait parfois, seule.

Oh, Merlin qu'elle aimait cette sensation de dureté à travers sa culotte, mais elle en voulait plus, surtout depuis que Severus avait abandonné l'un de ses tétons pour aller agacer l'autre. Severus était tendre avec elle et prévenant, mais elle voulait bien plus. Elle voulait directement sentir la peau de cette verge dans la moiteur de son sexe.

Elle en était presque folle.

**He's so sweet**

**He's so good to me**

**He's so intelligent**

**He's so confident**

**My baby's so very sexy**

**(uh huh)**

**My baby put the fever on me, uh**

**(uh huh)**

**My baby knows just what to do**

**(uh huh)**

**You got me boilin past a hundred and two**

**(uh huh)**

Quand Severus la renversa sur le lit, lui retirant prestement sa culotte, lui laissant uniquement les jambières, et trempant ses doigts au creux de son sexe, elle cria, se cambrant de ravissement. Les doigts de Severus étaient de véritables démons de plaisir, allant et venant sur son clitoris gorgé de sang, titillant habilement l'accès de sa virginité, les faisant glisser lentement, puis plus vite, puis de nouveau lentement, puis encore plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'en finir.

Severus lui obéit avec un sourire satisfait et plongea son visage entre les cuisses de la jeune fille. Sa langue sortie de son fourreau et il la fit couler sur le bouton rose et dur, goûtant la liqueur de sa rouquine, alors qu'elle se voûtait toujours plus, les mains vissées aux draps, la gorge ouverte sur des cris de volupté. Il recommença à titiller l'entrée de son intimité et sa bouche se mit à alors violemment sucer le clitoris de Ginny, lui faisant ouvrit les yeux démesurément, la bouche sur un cri silencieux, les poings serrés, les jambes raides et le corps tremblant sous l'orgasme.

**You give me fever oh**

**Oh, uh**

Severus remonta le long du corps de son amante, et l'observa avec ravissement. Ginny, était magnifique ainsi abandonnée à l'endorphine qui coulait dans ses veines. Merlin qu'il l'aimait... Il se pencha alors et lui donna un profond baiser, mêlant amour et passion, tandis qu'elle encerclait son cou de ses bras, le rapprochant d'elle, ouvrant ses cuisses pour qu'il s'y loge et lui fasse encore découvrir mille et un plaisirs.

**Never know how much I love you**

**Never know how much I care**

**When you put your arms around me**

**I catch a fever that's so hard to bare**

**You give me fever**

**(fever)**

**When you kiss me and fever when you hold me tight**

**You give me fever**

**(fever)**

**In the mornin and fever all through the night**

**My baby's so damn sexy**

**(uh huh)**

**My baby put the fever on me**

**(uh huh)**

**My baby knows just what to do**

**(uh huh)**

**And got boilin past a hundred and two**

**Give me a fever**

**Oh**

Ils firent l'amour comme deux être passionnés cette nuit-là. Severus avait été tendre et doux, Ginny avait un peu sangloté de douleur, mais elle était si excitée que même si elle n'avait pas atteint l'orgasme ultime, elle avait éprouvé plus de plaisir qu'elle ne le pensait. Assez de plaisir pour avoir envie de recommencer encore et encore, durant de nombreuses nuits. (_**NdJ **: De quoi ? C'est tout ? Attend tu m'chauffes et tu t'arrêtes ? HK ! Je vais te flinguer ! **Ndla **: Lol... hum, HK est absente pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore ! BIP ! **NdJ **: TU VAS MOURIR !)_

Une fois leurs corps repus, leurs sens apaisés et la moiteur de leur sueur lavée, ils retournèrent au lit, changeant les draps et s'y pelotonnèrent ensemble, heureux et béats.

**Everybody's got a fever**

**That is somethin you all know**

**Fever isn't such a new thing**

**Fever started long ago**

**Romeo loved Juliet**

**And Juliet felt the same**

**When he put his arms around her**

**He said "Julie baby you're my flame"**

**Thou give me fever**

**When we kisseth**

**A fever with the flaming youth**

**Fever I'm on fair**

**Fever yeah I burn peruses**

Severus entoura Ginny de ses bras et lui murmura tendrement : « Tu es ma flamme... ma déesse à la chevelure de feu et je t'adore. Je me sens si différent entre tes bras... je me sens un autre homme, et j'aime cette sensation. » Ginny rit et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Puis ils se câlinèrent encore un moment avant que Severus ne redevienne sérieux, oubliant l'incendie qui l'avait consumé plus tôt.

« Maintenant que nous sommes calmés, commença-t-il, peux-tu me dire ce que diable tu fais ici ? » (_**NdJ **: Parle pour toi... Grrr !_)

Ginny pouffa et caressa du bout des doigts le torse de son premier amant.

« Et bien quoi ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise amour, souffla-t-il en lui embrassant les cheveux. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu fais ici, le soir du réveillon de Noël alors que tu devrais être chez tes parents autour d'une dinde ? »

Puis Severus se raidit et il força leur regard à se croiser.

« Par Merlin Ginny, mais tu es folle ! s'exclama-t-il. Tes parents savent où tu te trouves en ce moment ? »

La rouquine rit un peu de l'inquiétude de son amant, mais arrêta bien vite, se rendant compte qu'elle ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et sourit tendrement, lui caressant le visage.

« Sev, chéri, je sais que tu vas être fâché mais hum... comment dire, mon frère, Hermione et Harry passent leur Noël ensemble à _LostManor_ chez son petit ami, et je leur ai demandé de me couvrir. J'avais tellement envie de te voir Sev. »

Severus fronça les sourcils sous l'œil inquiet de sa petite amie.

« Ce qui signifie que tes parents te croient en ce moment avec ton frère et Potter, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça, oui. »

« Ginny... »

« S'il te plaît ne te fâche pas... Et puis, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de me couvrir lui aussi et il a accepté. Il n'y a personne au château pendant les fêtes de Noël et puis, Minerva et Sirius aussi le savent. Je serais prudente okay ? Je te le promet, mais laisse-moi passer les fêtes avec toi... S'il te plaît. »

« Ginny ce n'est pas raisonnable et tu le sais. Tes parents vont sûrement vouloir prendre de tes nouvelles à _LostManor_ et s'ils découvrent que tu n'es pas là-bas, ce sera une vraie catastrophe, tu le sais ça ? »

La rouquine gloussa.

« Aurais-tu peur que mon père te coupe la tête ? demanda-t-elle amusée. De toute façon si c'est le cas je te protégerai et je lui expliquerai de long en large que je t'aime plus que tout et que tu me rend heureuse. »

**Cap'n Smith and Pocahontas**

**Had a very mad affair**

**When her daddy tried to kill him**

**She said "Daddy, oh don't you dare"**

**He gives me fever**

**With his kisses**

**Fever when he holds me tight**

**Fever**

**I'm his Mrs.**

**And Daddy won't you treat him right**

Severus soupira et secoua la tête.

« Je me demande pourquoi je m'entête à essayer de parler à une adolescente de seize ans, qui n'écoute que ses hormones –_ce dont je ne peux me plaindre je l'avoue_- et qui a la volonté immodérée de flirter avec les ennuis ? »

Ginny fit la moue et se hissa près du visage de son amant.

« Je n'ai pas la volonté immodérée de flirter avec les ennuis ! protesta-t-elle. »

« Bien sûr et moi je suis un Gryffondor, répliqua Severus en roulant des yeux. »

Ginny gloussa et glissa à son oreille, malicieuse.

« Hum... tu as raison, je t'ai entendu ronronner tout à l'heure. »

Severus s'empourpra aussitôt, la fusillant du regard.

« Je ne _ronronnais_ pas ! Un Serpentard ne _ronronne_ pas ! »

« Oui, tu ronronnais, menteur ! »

« Non, je ne ronronnais pas ! »

« Si ! »

Le professeur de Potion leva soudain sa main en signe de reddition et soupira.

« Bon arrêtons là cette conversation stérile et bizarre. Réfléchis seulement à ce que tu as fait Ginny, ça pourrait nous attirer des ennuis. »

La rouquine souffla, fermant les yeux puis les ouvrit et fixa son amant intensément.

« Severus, s'il te plaît, comprends-moi et crois-moi quand je te dis que mes parents ne sauront rien. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais être seule avec toi. On ne se voit pratiquement jamais, si ce n'est en cours et en de rares exceptions quand Draco nous aide, mais... Je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais être auprès de toi et même si je sais que nous faisons pour le mieux, cette attente me tue. Pas toi ? »

Severus se senti fondre devant la bouille d'ange que lui faisait la rouquine et même s'il se savait totalement et complètement déraisonnable en cet instant et frôlant les ennuis, il laissa tomber et savoura juste l'instant et la joie de passer autant de temps avec Ginny en tête-à-tête. Sa tendre aimée, avait raison... Ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes pour elle comme pour lui, et ils ne se voyaient que très rarement, une fois sûr et certain que personne ne pourrait les voir.

Déjà que Potter et sa bande étaient au courant, plus Draco et les trois autres professeurs... ils ne voulaient pas que cela s'ébruite et avait clairement fait comprendre à ce jeune coq agaçant de Potter que si par malheur il ouvrait de trop sa bouche, il lui ferait subir les pires tortures au monde, sans se soucier une seconde du fait qu'il soit le vainqueur de son combat contre Voldemort.

C'était fatigant et très stressant et Severus avait besoin de calme et d'amour. Ainsi, s'ils pouvaient passer un minimum de temps ensemble, Ginny et lui, il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

Il fit un sourire rassurant à sa petite amie et l'embrassa pour la réconforter.

« Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il. »

« Je t'aime aussi... répondit-elle. »

**Now that you've listened to my story**

**Here's the point that I have made**

**Chicks were born to give ya fever**

**Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade**

**They give ya fever**

**When ya kiss em**

**An fever if you live in learn**

**Fever until you sizzle**

**What a lovely way to burn (X3)**

**Fever**

**Til ya sizzle**

**What a lovely way to burn (X4)**

**What a lovely to...**

**Burn**

Oh oui... Severus avait longtemps attendu cette nuit-là.

Il avait longtemps attendu, la nuit où ivre de bonheur il pourrait s'endormir avec au creux de ses bras la femme qu'il aimait. Qu'il pourrait se délecter de la chaleur de son corps et de ses mots doux. Qu'il pourrait enfin et après tout ce qu'il avait traversé comme épreuves, vivre pleinement heureux et satisfait de ce que la vie lui apportait.

Bien entendu les femmes trahissaient, faisaient souffrir et l'amour en général était une chose compliquée et douloureuse. Mais tout ceci pouvait être tellement grisant aussi, tellement fascinant, tellement beau et apaisant que ça en valait la peine, au final.

_Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, Severus. _

Oui Lily, songea-t-il heureux. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... (_**NdJ **: Ca marche aussi pour le poulet rôti ! **Ndla **: Lol !_)

**Fever...**

**((1)) **: _Tout comme Juju, pointez votre doigt sur votre tempe et tournez-le en cercle. Vous comprendrez alors pourquoi je me suis marée en écrivant cette scène lol... je sais, je suis pathétique, hum... **NdJ **: Oui et tout comme moi, vous aurez l'air débile lol !_

**THE END-EUH n.n**

Bon. Wala, wala...

Ma première fiction HP hétéro lol... Et bien, ce fut une longue, très longue aventure (33 pages), mais j'espère que l'avez aimée autant que moi j'ai pu aimer l'écrire.

Parce que oui, j'ai pris un énorme plaisir à écrire cette histoire, à mon plus grand étonnement. Elle me tenait étrangement beaucoup à cœur et je crois m'être laissée emporter par ma prose, alors que je prévoyais de faire quelque chose de court et de simplement érotique. Ahlala... Je crains de vous avoir ennuyés avec mon lyrisme un peu lourd parfois, mais bon, j'espère pour ceux et celles qui ont tenu le coup jusqu'ici que vous avez aimé et que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés à en mourir lol.

Autrement, je ne pense pas avoir vraiment fait le tour du sujet de cet amour interdit : « Professeur et élève » en effet, j'aurais voulu ajouter beaucoup de choses comme la persécution des élèves, la pression exercée par les amis, les parents, et aussi rajouter plus de professeurs adhérant à la cause de Minerva, mais c'est un OS et j'ai été disons quelque peu limitée.

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu éviter l'entrée en scène des parents de Ginny et également celle de Remus. Oui, parce que je voulais que l'histoire de Remus et Sirius soit en parallèle avec celle de Severus et Ginny, mais bon, je n'ai pu faire que très peu de choses et finalement, j'ai l'impression désagréable de m'être répétée le plus souvent.

Je regrette seulement maintenant, de ne pas avoir pris plus de temps pour l'OS avec Ron et Charlie, car je me rends compte que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose de plus fourni, avec ce que je viens d'écrire lol, mais bon... ce qui est fait est fait, n'est-ce pas ? Je me rattraperai plus tard.

Enfin... j'ai encore quelque difficulté à retourner au monde de l'écriture après mon absence prolongée et ma crise de la page blanche.

Cela dit, je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusque-là et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain OS où j'aborderais l'amour interdit avec mon couple favori : **Harry et Draco**, les deux ennemis. Bon, _amour interdit_ n'est pas vraiment un terme approprié en fait, parce que ce sera plus un sorte d'interlude détente lol et je pense que je parlerai là de la relation compliquée de Sirius et Remus.

Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

_**NdJuju **: Quant à moi, je vous retrouve peut-être sur une prochaine fiction ! Et je tiens à dire, même si vous pouvez penser que ce n'est pas très objectif parce que c'est mon amie, que j'ai adoré cette histoire ma petite HK ! Sauf le lemon inachevé... hum ! **Ndla **: Tu ne changeras jamais n.n''_


End file.
